Which sister?
by CharmYourPantsOff
Summary: Spencer goes with her girlfriend to see an Ashley Davies concert, she doesn't know before that her girlfriend is infact Ashley Davies sister. First Fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spencer and her Best Friend Blake were sitting in the school cafeteria with the usual popular group, both girls were cheerleaders and had been since they first started high school, it was a big adjustment for Spencer as the cheerleading squad she was on before she left Ohio to live in LA was a lot less intense, although it was only middle school.

When Spencer moved to LA she hadn't found it hard to make friends with other people, especially looking like a typical California babe, she had the attention of pretty much every male at King High, and the cheerleaders were quick to accept her into their group, however Blake was the only person who actually knew Spencer, and likewise Spencer was the only person who knew Blake really.

"Hey Spence, so we're going to that Ashley Davies gig tonight right?" Blake asked lowly into Spencer's ear so only they could hear it.

"Yeah I wanted you to meet my girlfriend Kyla, and she wanted to go so she got me and you tickets, it should be fun" replied Spencer quietly yet excitedly

Blake was the only person to know about Spencer's sexuality at school, and was completely understanding as Spencer was the only person who knew Blake was gay as well, the two had shared a kiss freshman year but had realised they were far better off as friends.

"Cool, I can't wait to meet her, make sure she's good enough for my best friend" Blake joked as they turned their attention to the other cheerleaders and jock's on the table to carry on their group conversation.

Later that night the two girls were getting ready at Spencer's house as Spencer was driving them both to the concert to meet Kyla there, Spencer had decided to wear dark skinny jeans, a blue tank top and her favourite black hoody. Blake however had decided to wear her shortest denim skirt, which showed off her amazing legs, and a dark blue tank top which went well with her curly light brown hair.

The two girls got ready quickly and went off to the concert arena to meet Kyla. When Spencer parked up and spotted her girlfriend she smiled brightly and got out of the car to quickly walk to her. She gave her a hug and kissed her lightly on the lips. Blake followed her and waited for her best friend to be done saying hello to her girlfriend before being introduced.

When everyone was introduced Kyla lead the girls into the concert arena and flashed her badge at a security guard.

"I'm taking you guys back stage to meet Ashley before she performs" said Kyla in an excited voice

"how do you know Ashley Ky?" asked Spencer with an edge of jealousy in her voice, she knew Ashley Davies had a reputation as a player and was worried.

"Calm down Spence, she's my sister" said Kyla as she began walking more swiftly leaving a shocked Spencer with jaw on the floor.

….

The three girls walked quickly to Ashley's dressing room with Kyla a few steps ahead leading the way, Spencer took in her surroundings as she walked towards the rockers dressing room, she remembered seeing Ashley on the TV and had previously realised how sexy she was, this didn't prepare her for what she saw when they finally arrived at her dressing room

Ashley stood up to greet her sister and the two other girls, she was wearing blue jeans ripped at the knee and various other places, a dark purple venom t-shirt and a leather jacket open over the top.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Ashley's POV)

I was in my dressing room waiting for my sister to come and introduce me to her girlfriend, I mean it was a shock when she said she had a girlfriend, because for all I knew she had only ever been wit boys before. I heard a knock at my door and went to answer it, the first thing I saw was Kyla smiling at me brightly, I looked behind her at the two girls, there was one with light brown hair smiling at me, then I looked next to her. I almost felt my heart stop

'wow' I thought, 'I really hope Ky's girlfriend is the other one'. I couldn't take my eyes off of her gorgeous blonde hair and amazing white smile, suddenly I was pulled back to reality by Kyla talking to me.

"This is Spencer, she's my girlfriend" suddenly I was aware of the blonde smiling and giving me a little wave, 'wow so the hot one is Ky's, damn it' I thought.

"This is Blake, her best friend" she continued, and all I could think of was that the smokin' blonde babe was taken, by my sister, who I loved.

'Damn it!'

(Spencer's POV)

'WOW I'm in Ashley Davies dressing room, and I think she's staring at me' I looked up only for my eyes to connect with deep brown ones staring at me, then all of a sudden my girlfriend's voice broke my thoughts, she was introducing me as her girlfriend and all I could do was smile and wave at the rock princess. I continued to zone out Kyla's voice as she continued the introductions and went to talk to her sister.

"Hey, you've got some drool on your chin Spence" came the voice of my best friend, I turned to look at her, she was smirking.

"Do you blame me, she is hot!" I whispered in her ear so Kyla didn't hear, "although I know I shouldn't be thinking this, you agree right" I asked Blake worriedly.

"Hell yeah, you would have to be blind not to think so" she whispered back to me.

It definitely put my mind at rest, Blake has always been good at doing that, I knew there was a reason why I loved her.

After Kyla was finished talking to her sister we said a brief goodbye and promised to come back after the gig, we went to a boot which looked directly over the stage and the crowd. The place was packed, I had never seen so many people at a concert in my life, I was glad I was sat in the booth on the second level, and it gave me a clear view of the beauty that is Ashley Davies.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Kyla sitting next to me and taking my hand, I hadn't been paying much attention before as she had been talking to Blake, I was glad they were getting along.

"This is pretty cool isn't it babe, I mean this is her last gig for this tour, she's always her best at the very end" my girlfriend whispered with a smile, I just smiled back at her.

The music started to play and Ashley came on the stage and welcomed everyone, I couldn't take my eyes off her. When she started to sing I got goose bumps all over my body, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, she had such a beautiful husky voice.

I remember Ky telling me that her and her sister were close, this probably meant Ashley wouldn't come near me.

'Damn it!'

**Thanks for reviewing and alerting and stuff ****J**

**I'm really new to all this so I really appreciate it.**

**Reviews would be cool**

**Thanks for reading x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Spencer's POV)

I watched the concert with my full attention, I wasn't too worried about the other two to be honest, I just admired the way Ashley was on stage, she had an amazing stage presence, she seemed to light up. I swear at one point she looked directly at me, our eyes met and I could just see desire in them.

I know what you're thinking, everyone thinks the person looks right at them when they're at a gig, how could I possibly know? Well I just did, it was a magical moment, and I couldn't stop smiling.

After the show finished I looked up towards Kyla, she was in a deep conversation with Blake, I almost didn't want them to get on, but I was also glad they did.

"Hey guys, are you ready to leave?" I asked the two breaking them out of conversation to look up at me.

"Babe I told you, we're going to see Ashley after the show, weren't you listening" Kyla said with a wink.

If I was being honest I wasn't really listening I was too busy admiring the gorgeous-ness that was Ashley Davies, which I had to quickly remind myself was my girlfriends sister.

"Okay, sorry, lets go" I said with a bright smile, trying to hide the fact I was partially dreading seeing her again, all sweaty and sexy. Although my insides were doing a happy dance and telling me that maybe this was my chance to talk to her, maybe Blake and Kyla's friendship would give me the perfect opportunity.

We walked towards Ashley's dressing room, I didn't realise how quickly we had got there because I was so in my head. Kyla knocked on the door and she came to it, with only her jeans and a bra on, I think my jaw hit the floor.

(Ashley's POV)

I love the stage, it's home, it's where I feel most alive and always have. Music is everything to me, except tonight there was something different about it. I looked around the audience to see them all jumping up and down and enjoying themselves as I sang my heart out.

I looked up to where I knew my sister would be, she was talking to the other girl, Blair was her name? then I glanced side ways and my breath caught in my throat.

She was staring straight at me, I was staring straight back, it seemed somehow magical. Those brief moments our eyes were connected caught me off guard. I quickly pulled my eyes away and had to remind myself to breathe.

For the rest of the concert I refused to look back at the blonde angel that seemed to be holding my attention for the past 2 hours.

I walked off stage after thanking the crowd and coming on for 3 encores, this was the bets gig yet, and walked to my dressing room. I was just taking my shirt off before I heard a knock, I knew it would be Ky so I didn't bother putting a new shirt back on. I opened the door and looked at the three girls standing on the other side, my sister was talking to the one with light brown hair. Then I looked to Spencer, her jaw was open and her eyes bugged out, I think she was enjoying my delicious abs, which yes I can admit are amazing.

"you gonna let us in sis?" Kyla said snapping me out of my Spencer-trance.

"yeah sure sorry" I said absentmindedly as I stepped aside to let the two girls in, I stopped Spencer walking in by standing in the doorway. I leaned into her to whisper in her ear

"don't worry, I would look the same if you were half naked" and with a giggle and a wink I turned and walked into my dressing room leaving the blonde beauty gob smacked.

I offered them a seat on the sofa, and they all sat down. I couldn't stop looking at Spencer, and she couldn't take her eyes off me either, I mean I know she's my sisters girlfriend but I kinda feel something for her, I'm not sure what, but it feels like everything. I can't be falling for her already I mean we haven't even spoken to each other yet.

(Spencer's POV)

So we're all going out clubbing, I mean they could have told me before and I would have dressed up some more, but I'm going with it.

We arrived outside the club, and Ashley just gave the bouncer a smile and he quickly moved the rope and let us in, and we all walked straight to the VIP room. The whole way over I was chatting to Ashley about everything and nothing, and Ky and Blake seemed to be getting on really well so I was fine with it all.

"hey Spence, d'you want a drink?" she whispered in my ear, she had the most amazing voice when she was whispering, especially giving that nickname, it gave me butterfly's.

"yeah thanks Ash, I'll have anything" I said with a smile. I watched her walk away, swaying her hips, with Kyla next to her.

"You should be looking at your girlfriend, not the rock star" Blake suddenly said next to me.

"Yeah you're right, but damn have you seen her ass in those jeans" I said with a cheeky smile, Blake just sighed and sank back into her seat. This seemed strange to me, she had always been one for banter

"What's up B?" I asked, she just shrugged and got up and walked away. Just as she went out of sight the two sisters came back

"Where did Blake go?" said Kyla looking around.

(Ashley's POV)

We walked to the bar together and got the other two girls drinks, it was strange that I was buying kyla's girlfriend a drink and she was getting one for her girlfriends best friend

"So do you like her?" asked Kyla, she looked at me as if she didn't really care.

"Yeah she's cool, she's a beauty too." I replied whilst picking up my drinks

"Yeah, and have you seen her best friend?" said Kyla to me, I just shook my head and walked back to the other girls

"Where did Blake go?" I heard Ky ask, Spencer just shrugged and pointed in the direction her best friend just left in. Kyla put down the drinks and went to go and find her.

"So it's just me and you then eh Spence?" I said nervously.

**I hope you guys liked it (:**

**Reviews would be helpful, they make me smile!**

**Thanks for reading x**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMIER - I DON'T OWN SON - THIS GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS.**

(Spencer's POV)

Me and Ashley chatted with each other for about half an hour, I was asking her about what she was going to do now her tour had finished.

"well Spence, there's this girl I just met that I would just love to get to know" She said to me, I just blushed.

"Oh well I'm sure if you gave this girl your number she would be happy to meet up and go for coffee sometime" I flirted back and gave her a wink. She just picked up my phone from the table and put her number into it.

I looked up just to see Kyla and Blake walk back towards the table, Blake seemed to have messy hair but was smiling so I didn't mind too much. Kyla came straight to sit on my lap and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Spence, we need to get going soon, you're mum is gonna freak if we stay out much longer" said Blake from my side

"Yeah sure let's get going" I replied, simply because I needed to talk to my best friend, if only to find out what was wrong with her. I moved Kyla from on my lap and stood up straightening my clothes.

"Right, we're gonna go, are you guys staying" Blake asked the two sisters

"Nah, we'll come with right Ky? I mean we'll give you a lift an stuff" said Ashley with a smile. She had a gorgeous smile, I couldn't get enough. I smiled back and allowed myself to be dragged outside by my girlfriend.

We got outside my house, and Ashley stopped on the curb, I didn't see her as I was sat in the back with Kyla, I gave my girlfriend a quick kiss and got out of the car thanking Ashley for a ride, Blake turned and asked Ky a question before she thanked Ashley and then got out of the car to join me on the sidewalk.

The car drove away and me and my best friend walked into my house and into the kitchen

"So what was up earlier B?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Nothing it doesn't matter now, I'm going to bed" she said as she picked up a bottle of water that I just got out of the fridge and walked to my room

I walked to my room and thought I should probably text Kyla, as I was scrolling through my phonebook I noticed that the name Ashley wasn't in there, I was about to sigh but then noticed a bit further down she had put herself under 'rockstar'. I smiled and totally forgot about testing my girlfriend. Instead I sent a quick text to Ashley

'_Goodnight Rockstar, you were amazing tonight, I hope to see you soon ;)_''

About a minute after I got a reply

'_G'night, thanks for coming, I hope I see u soon 2 ;)'_

Maybe I should text Kyla I thought, so I quickly sent her a good night text and told her I would see her tomorrow or something and went to bed.

(Ashley's POV)

I drove me and Ky home and got out of the car and walked into the loft, My sister tried to walk away but I stopped her

"What was that earlier Ky?" I asked, she just shrugged and tried to walk away again. I grabbed her wrist to stop her though.

"Ky seriously, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing forget about it Ash" she said as she walked into her room. I was about to stop her but my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the text from Spencer, I couldn't stop my huge smile, I quickly replied and saved her number under 'Angel'. I mean have you seen her.

-next morning-

I woke up and got out of bed, it was about mid-day, but then again that was early for me after being on tour. I took the time I didn't take to look around my large room, it felt like home, it might not had had a door, but that made me feel slightly closer to my sister.

I had a shower and got dressed. I walked into the kitchen and saw Kyla smiling at her phone.

"texting Spence sis?" I asked with a wink

"urm yeah" she said back, she started to blush, which I just thought was cute.

(Spencer's POV)

I woke up this morning to find Blake wasn't in my room, she didn't leave me a note to say goodbye so I checked my phone to see no new messages, this must mean she was still in my house. Today I had decided that I was going to be a proper girlfriend to Kyla, and to actually pay attention to her. I was also gonna get out of my best friend what was wrong with her last night.

I started with Kyla sending her a good morning text, then got up and had a quick shower and got dressed before trying to find my best friend. I walked downstairs into the kitchen to see her chatting with my Dad

"Mr C these pancakes are amazing" I heard her say with a smile

"Thank you Blake, oh and hello Spence, I'll just make you a plate" said my dad turning to smile at me before he went to get me breakfast

"Hey B, are you okay today? Wanna tell me what was up last night yet?" I asked Blake, my dad brought my pancakes so I sat opposite her at the table as my dad left the room.

"I just didn't like the way you were flirting with Ash, I mean she is your girlfriends sister Spence" said Blake not looking at me.

"We were just chatting, I mean you and Ky were getting on I didn't think you would mind" I said to her with a worried tone

"No don't get me wrong, me and Ky did get on, I mean she's great, but I just didn't like it Spence" she said finally looking up at me

This made me think, maybe I really was a bad girlfriend, I really do have to change.

**Thanks for all the reviews left (:**

**Reviews would be really awesome (:**

**I hope you're still liking the story, i'll try and update as much as possible (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Spencer's POV)

After breakfast me and Blake walked up the stairs to my room, I checked my phone to see that Kyla hadn't text me back. We walked into my room and I looked over to my best friend who was looking at her phone and texting someone with a smile on her face.

"Who you talking to B?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

"No one Spencer" she said sharply as she looked at me, "I've got to go" she said as she picked her back up and walked out. I followed her.

"I thought we were going to hang out today?" I asked her as she walked out the door.

"I'm busy, sorry, see you tomorrow" she said as she walked to her car a drove off.

I was confused, I mean she couldn't be that angry about me flirting with Ash could she?

I went back upstairs to get my phone to ring my girlfriend, the phone rang a few times and she didn't answer. I didn't leave a message because it wasn't unusual for her to not answer her phone, she was probably doing yoga or something I thought.

I thought about it for a while and tried Kyla again, this time she did answer, but after about 7 rings

'_hey Spence, what's up?'_

'urm nothing Ky, wondered if you were busy today or wanted to hang out?' I asked her with a hint of hope in my voice

'_sorry I can't I'm busy today babe, maybe tomorrow, I've gotta go, later' _she said as she hung up.

'That was strange I' thought, I thought about it and decided to text Ashley, I mean what harm could it do, it wasn't as if she was my first option no matter how much I had thought about her already this morning. Just as I was about to text her I got a phone call

'**Rockstar' **flashed across the screen and it brought a smile to my face.

I answer the phone smiling 'hey Ash'

'_Hey there beautiful, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang today?' _she asked sounding nervous. Her compliment had me blushing anyway.

'sure thing, I was actually just about to text you" I said to her laughing

'_well luckily for you I thought I would make it easy for you, so I'll pick you up in like 10 minutes?' _she asked sounding nervous

'sounds perfect' I replied and hung up the phone. I started to run around to get myself ready. 'This wasn't making me a bad girlfriend was it? I mean I did ask her whether she was busy and she kinda blew me off, so I assume this is okay?'

I heard a car horn outside my house and looked to see a black Porsche Carrera GT, I smiled excitedly and ran down the stairs to meet Ashley.

"Hey, so what do you wanna do today?" she asked me with a smile and I buckled myself into her car.

"Whatever you wanna do Ash" I replied with a smile.

**Sorry it's so short :/**

**Drama next (:**

**Please Review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Ashley's POV)

So I rang Spence and asked her if she wanted to hang out, I mean I couldn't hide me excitement when she said yes. I quickly ran to my garage to pick out my car. My garage is like my wardrobe, I have a car for every occasion. I looked at my Ferrari and shook my head, I looked at my lotus and shook my head again, then it hit me. Porsche.

Me and my baby made the short journey to Spencer's house, I mean this car is a beauty, there was no way I was gonna be late with the speeds I can pull in this thing.

She got in the car and I asked her where to go, she didn't know so I thought to myself. The beach. That would be perfect, I mean I'm famous so obviously we weren't going to the main beach but still.

"Wanna go to the beach?" I asked her, she just smiled and nodded.

"I love the beach, I'm already wearing my bikini underneath my clothes" she said with a smug smile. I mean obviously that's why I asked her, I can't wait to see that body of hers when it's not hidden under big hoody's.

I looked at what she was wearing, she had on some jean shorts and a black t-shirt with a red and white checked shirt over the top. 'This girl is gorgeous and she doesn't even need to make an effort' I thought.

I let her pick the music on my ipod as we drove, she went straight for Paramore, I couldn't help but smile since they were one of my favourite bands.

"Hayley Williams is beyond hot" I heard her say.

"Oh yeah? I've met her, she's really nice, she tried to hook up with me" I replied with a smirk, she looked shocked.

"You said no to Hayley Williams!" she exclaimed shocked

"Yeah, I mean she's not really my type, now Naya Rivera and you've got yourself a deal" I replied with another wink

"Oh, a gleek are we?" she said laughing

"Hell yeah, I mean between looking at her, Dianna Agron and Heather Morris dancing who could say no" I said laughing also.

Our conversation carried on as we went to the beach. When we got there I opened the door for her and she thanked me. I took her to a pier and we sat underneath it.

"Okay, I have to say this. I really like you, and I know you're with my sister but I thought you should know" I blurted out, "Oh my god, I'm so so sorry" I continued on to say when Spencer didn't say anything.

"Look, Ash, had I been with anyone else but your sister I would totally go for it, I mean look at you, but I know you love your sister, and I care about her, so I don't want to hurt her. We can be friends though yeah?" she asked nervously

"Sure we can, but if circumstances ever change know that I'll still go for it" I said smiling as she blushed.

(Spencer's POV)

'Wow, Ashley likes me….OMG…Wow, I can't get my head around this, I mean has she seen herself, she is so far out of my league' I thought, I noticed her continue saying sorry and snapped out of it.

After telling her we could just be friends, and her telling me that she will go for it if 'circumstances change' I couldn't help but think about how sweet she was. Kyla never said anything like that to me in the whole of our relationship, in fact I feel as is she wouldn't bother fighting for me if I told her I liked Ash.

We continued our day on the beach until it started getting colder, and then Ash drove me home. I checked my phone because I was having so much fun at the beach I hadn't looked at it all day. Instantly my smile dropped as I read the text from Blake '_can't do tomorrow, I'm busy again, sorry'_

Why was she being so strange with me. I didn't dwell on it too longer as my thoughts suddenly shifted to a certain gorgeous brunette rock star, in a bikini no less. My phone vibrated next to me twice letting me know I had two text messages

The first was from Kyla, '_hey Spencer, hope you're okay, I can't hang tomorrow, family stuff, sorry x'_

This just made me sigh, the next text was from Ashley, this instantly brought another smile to my face _'thanks for today Spence, I had an amazing time, maybe we could do something tomorrow as well? Xx'_

I know I was trying to be a good girlfriend to Kyla, but she did say she was busy tomorrow, with family, but Ash was family.

'_I would love to but don't you have a family thing? Xx' _I responded confused

'_nope, Kyla's mum, nothing to do with me, so is that a yes? ;) xx'_

'_yeah sure, and I also had an amazing time today, ring me tomorrow ;) xx'_

(Ashley's POV)

I drove home after my amazing day and walked into my house. I walked into the kitchen to get a drink and upstairs towards my room with my Coke and a snack I picked out of the fridge.

I walked past Kyla's room and heard giggling, she was probably watching a film or something. I text Spencer and asked her to hang tomorrow and she said yes. When she asked about a family thing I covered for Kyla, but it left me wondering why I had to.

I walked out of my room and into the corridor, the giggling had stopped but it sounded different now. I didn't knock and walked into Kyla's room

"Oh my god"

**Cliff-hanger (:**

**Thanks for your reviews, they do make me smile a lot (:**

**Please review (:**

**Thanks for reading x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wasn't going to update this so soon but i felt bad for leaving it (;**

Chapter 7

(Spencer's POV)

I woke up to my phone ringing the next morning at about 10.30. I looked answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hello" I said in a sleepy voice

"_hey there Angel, did I wake you up?" _came the cheery voice on the end of the phone

"Yup" I answered simply with a smile

"_so I'm coming to pick you up at 12 and I just thought I would give you time to be ready" _she said

"Okay Rock star, I'll be ready" and I hung up the phone smiling.

Despite it being a stupidly early morning for a Sunday I couldn't stop smiling for the next 10 minutes. That was until I remembered how strange Blake and Kyla were acting. I decided not to dwell on it, I would see Blake tomorrow and I would ring Kyla later.

I showered and went to my closet to find something to wear. I picked out a short denim blue skirt with a pattern on the back pocket, and a blue tank top. I picked out some shoes and went downstairs. I was happy with my skirt choice because I knew my ass was one of my best features, so why not draw attention to it? Also is Ash felt the need to look even better.

I went into the kitchen to see my Dad serving breakfast.

"What you doing today kiddo?" he asked me

"Nothing, hanging out with a friend" I replied

"A girlfriend?" he asked cheekily

"No dad, just a friend" I replied

Kyla hadn't met my family yet, I for some reason had a strange urge to keep them separate.

At exactly 12.01 Ashley text me telling me she was outside. I picked up my phone and bag and ran out to meet her.

(Ashley's POV)

"Oh My God"

Kyla looked up at me and noticed I was there.

"Shit, Ash, what the hell" she said

"Kyla, I'm gonna give you about one minute to get dressed and get your ass into the kitchen, and who is this skank?" I sneered

"No one you know okay, look get out and I'll meet you downstairs" she said.

I walked downstairs, 'I mean they were only making out but that's cheating right? I mean how could Ky cheat on Spencer! I need to talk to my sister' I thought as I walked into the kitchen with Kyla following not long after

"Who was she?" I asked

"Her name is Bec, I only just met her, shit don't tell Spencer" she said to me all in one breath

"How the hell could you cheat on Spencer? Is this the first time? What is wrong with you?" I shouted at my sister

"I'm sorry Ashley, it just happened, yes this is the first time and I don't know." She said almost in tears

"Okay, but you have got to tell her! I mean she already asked me about the family thing you have to do tomorrow, what the hell was that Ky?" I asked lowering my voice

"I'm meeting my mum tomorrow for lunch, that was all, please don't tell her" she said crying

"I won't, but sort it out" I said as I walked out the room leaving her.

The next morning I woke up at about 9, I didn't sleep too well because I felt Spencer was my friend now, and thought she needed to know about Kyla, but Kyla was my sister. If I had been taught anything useful but my deranged mother it was that you don't grass on people especially family. I had to have her back, but it made my head hurt to think I would be lying to the girl I was pretty sure I was falling for.

I thought about it and then decided to shower and get ready. After I got out the shower I decided to ring the blonde angel and sort out our plans for today. I could sound cheerful on the phone at least.

After ringing Spencer I went downstairs to see Kyla on her phone again

"texting Spence?" I asked

She just nodded, I wasn't convinced.

I made myself some breakfast and went to pick a car. I didn't really have a plan for today so I thought I would pick the same car as last time.

I went to Spencer's house and arrived one minute late. I text her and about 10 seconds later she came bounding out of the house.

"hey ash" she said cheerfully, I smiled at her

"hey Spence, what d'you wanna do today then?" I asked her.

(Spencer's POV)

After we decided to go to the mall for some shopping my phone vibrated in my pocket, it was Blake

'_hey, you still wanna hang today, I suddenly became free x'_

I thought about it and re-read it, as if I was her second choice, she only wanted me when her plans had fallen through? Well no thanks, I'm hanging with Ash now and I know for a fact that I'm her first choice.

'_sorry I can't, busy, see you tomorrow x'_

The reply was brief and possibly kinda mean, but she had been off with me and hadn't told me why.

"Texting Ky?" Ash asked me, there was a hint of sadness in her voice

"nope, I haven't spoken to Kyla since last night when she text me after I got in, Blake wanted to hang out but I told her I was already busy" I replied with a smile. Ashley looked thoughtful at the start then soon started to smile

"Awesome, so I am first choice" she stated, she had a proud smile on her face and I couldn't help but think how much I loved her smile.

We went go to the mall and started clothes shopping, I noticed Ashley staring at my ass, it definitely had the desired effect. I turned around as she looked up and knew I had caught her looking.

"you look nice today, like gorgeous" she said with a smile as she went to look at other clothes. I was definitely falling for this girl, but I couldn't let that happen. I was going out with her sister.

(Ashley's POV)

Okay so maybe I shouldn't have said that but she does look amazing today, and I can't help the feeling that she wore that for me. I walked around the mall with a huge smile on my face for the rest of the day as did she.

After we had finished shopping and had decided to get some food we left the mall. We got back into the car after loading our shopping into the back and went to the burger joint down by the beach.

Over our food we talked about everything, from families to futures.

"Have you got any tattoo's?" I asked her

"Not yet, I'm planning one though" she replied with a smile, "You?"

"Yeah, I have one down the back of my neck, I got it when I had shorted hair." I said as I lifted my hair and showed her the little stars running down my neck, "and I have one at the bottom of my back" I said whilst I lifted the bottom of my shirt to she her it.

"Wow, they're lovely" she said smiling at me. "Can we go back to your place? I mean I will Kyla still be out?" she continued

"She should be, and we can do whatever you want babe" I responded, I might have sounded like I was joking but I was at a stage where I would literally do anything for this girl. Whipped? I think so.

We drove back to my place and I went to open Spencer's door. She looked into the garage gob-smacked.

"Are all these cars yours?" she asked stunned

"Yeah, you like?" I said, she was just too cute.

"Hell Yeah!" she replied as I lead her into my house.

**Okay so not what you guys first thought?**

**There will be drama at some point I'm just building the Spashley relationship at the moment**

**Thanks for all your reviews, they made me smile (:**

**Review Please (:Thanks for Reading x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Spencer's POV)

I went home after hanging out at Ashley's house, Kyla wasn't there the whole time I was so I didn't get to see her. When I got home I said hi to my parents and went straight to my room. I walked in to see Blake sitting on my bed. She looked like she had been crying,

"Hey, what's up B?" I asked her rushing to sit next to her and pull her into a hug

"Well I've been seeing this girl recently, it's sort of a secret, but she just broke up with me, she said she saw me cheat on her" she sobbed as I hugged her

A secret girlfriend? My best friend had a secret girlfriend and I didn't know? There was something seriously wrong here.

"when did she see you cheat on her?" I asked quietly, I knew she probably wouldn't want to go into details but I had to know

"apparently after the Ashley Davies concert, I don't know what she's talking about though" she cried harder

"it's okay B, it'll be okay" I said hugging her tighter.

**One month later**

So Ash and I had been hanging out a lot in the past month, we get on great and she I found myself in love. I don't know how it got to this point or why I didn't stop hanging out with her when my feelings started to develop but they did. Kyla had been distant with me for the past month, I don't know why but so has Blake again, I'm starting to think she has another secret girlfriend.

I'm hanging out with Ash soon, she had to go to the studio this morning to record part of her album, she wont let me listen to the songs yet, she said I have to wait like every other fan,

I could make her, because she is totally whipped, but I respect her decision.

We're just going to her house today because I think Ky is out, which leads me to my next dilemma, should I break up with her? I mean I've been going out with her for 5 months now and still haven't met her parents. To be honest we haven't even had sex, I wasn't ready. I mean she has never done anything to break my trust but I just don't trust her.

I look over at my clock and notice Ash was supposed to be here like 10 minutes ago. I check my phone and notice no new messages.

An hour later I'm still waiting, waiting to see if she will get in contact with me or not, then my phone rings. It's Kyla, I suppose I have to answer it, so I do.

'_hey Spence, wanna meet? I wanna chat -K x' _

I think about it for a bit and receive another text

'_hey Spence, sorry I'm so late but I've been held up so I'm gonna be at least another 2 hours :/ let me know if you still wanna hang then, -Ash xxx'_

I think about it for a while, it being Kyla's offer, I mean I could meet her now and Ash later. My mind is made up, I text Ash and tell her to ring me when she's finished so we can hang out. I text Kyla back telling her to meet me at star bucks down her road in 20 minutes and collect my stuff and leave my house.

(Ashley's POV)

Stupid people, how did they forget to record, I mean I've been in this studio since 7am and it's now 1pm, and I've still gotta stay longer. I mean I wouldn't mind, it's not as if I haven't had longer days but there's a certain gorgeous blonde I really wanna see sooner rather than later.

I text her and she sent one back telling her to ring when I was finished, but at this rate it will never be finished. My manager asked to chat to me, I mean he's a nice guy and everything, Ayden, but he flirts endlessly with me, I mean I only slept with him once when we were young, but he seems to think he owns me now.

"Ash, you're doing good, just one more song and we can call it a day" he said to me.

"One more song Aid? We've got tomorrow to record as well" I replied pissed off that he thought we could finish and save money that he could have

"Ash, we're almost done, we would have been done if you hadn't messed up the guitar in many of horror about six times" he said grumpily

"Fine, one more take of this song then I'm out of here" and I walked back into the studio to lay my guitar down

Half an hour and an almost temper tantrum later I leave the studio. I called Spence to see where she was. She answered on the third ring and told me she was at star bucks near my house. I told her I would come pick her up and set off to pick up my angel, although she was going out with my sister she was still mine.

(Spencer's POV)

So I went to meet Kyla, I had a bad feeling about this conversation.

"Hey Spence" she called out to me as she spotted me walking in

"Hey Ky" I responded walking to her and giving her a quick chaste kiss on the cheek. "What did you wanna talk about?" I asked

"Well we've been going out for like nearly 6 months now Spence, I wanted to take our relationship to the next level" she said with a straight face. That's Kyla always straight to the point especially when it comes to sex.

"Ky I told you, I'm not ready" I responded, she looked pissed off but just stood up and walked out texting on her phone.

Well shit, does she just want me for sex? I thought. Just as I was thinking my phone rang and Ash said she would come pick me up. She picked me up about 5 minutes later and I gave her a coffee I bought for her

"Thanks Spence, I need this" she said drinking her caramel latte "wanna go back to mine and watch a film?"

"yeah that sounds great Ash"

We drove back to her house, it was a short drive and walked up the stairs towards her room. As we passed Kyla's room I thought I heard moaning, and a voice I recognised. I looked at Ash who just looked nervous and turned to open the door.

I looked in to see Kyla on top of Blake, pumping into her furiously

"What the fuck!"

**I feel as if I threw you off the scent, when this was my plan the whole time (: muhaha**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, you guys make me smile (:**

**Please review this one, I wanna know what you guys think**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, just a quick note to say sorry I'm rubbish at replying to reviews personally, I mean I'm new to all this so from now on I'll probably reply via PM and hope that's cool with all you guys (: **

**So anyway onwards with the story (:**

Chapter 9

(Spencer's POV)

I bolted.

Simple.

I ran away, I saw my best friend and girlfriend fucking. I ran and ran until I got to this place.

My favourite place in the whole of LA now, the beach.

Me and Ashley have come here a few times now, it's become special. It where she first admitted she liked me and that if circumstances were different she would be with me.

I suppose I should be happy now they are different, but I just feel pain and embarrassment.

I mean I feel stupid, how did I not see this happening, it was painfully obvious now I think back.

I feel pain, I've just been betrayed by my best friend, I mean don't get me wrong it hurts that Kyla did that but Blake?

I thought she was my best friend. I thought I could trust her. Apparently not.

I don't know how long I've been sat here just looking out at the ocean thinking but I notice someone walking towards me.

Ashley. Of course.

(Ashley's POV)

Wow, Spencer just ran away and I'm stood in the doorway of Kyla's room watching her and Blake scurry around trying to get dressed looking really embarrassed.

"what the hell Ky?" was all I could say. I was so angry with my stupid sister. I mean I love her. Don't get me wrong, as far as my family goes, it's me and her against the world.

I looked over at Blake who was now fully dressed, she was crying.

"Get the hell out of my house" I angrily said to her, she took one look at my death stare and bolted.

"I'm so sorry Ash" she said as she ran past me.

I'm definitely not the one she should be apologising to, I know that, and she does too.

"Kyla, you promised me the one time I caught you was it, you promised me, and you hurt Spencer, you must know how I feel about her, and with her best friend!" I screamed at my sister, she started sobbing.

I hadn't noticed until then but I felt hot tears running down my face.

"I love her Ky, and you broke her." and I turned away and left, I had to find Spence, I knew where she would be, I mean I knew she loved me back so there was only one place she could be.

I got to the beach and saw her, huddled under the pier with her hood up. She was staring at the ocean with tears running down her cheeks. I knew she was hurt, if not because of Kyla, because of Blake.

I knew this, and I also knew that she hadn't noticed me coming until I was practically next to her. She looked up at me, she looked lost. I sat down next to her, close enough if she wanted me but far enough away that if she didn't we weren't touching.

It didn't take her long to turn her body and cry into my shoulder.

"It's okay Spence, I'm here" was all I whispered into her ear as I let her sob into my shoulder.

After about 10 minutes of silence she looked up at me, I saw love in her eyes, but also confusion.

"Why did she do that Ash? I mean okay she cheated on me, that doesn't bother me so much, but why did my best friend betray me like that?" she whispered, she looked down at the floor.

I grabbed her hand and entwined our fingers, it still amazes me how our hands fit together, we had held hands a few times in the past month, at the movies, on walks, driving. I had always noticed how well we fit together.

"I don't know Spence, because she's a tool" was all I could say, Spencer looked up at me and laughed, It was such a beautiful sound at this point I couldn't help but smile.

She grabbed my neck and pulled me down to kiss her. At first I was shocked, but it didn't take me long to realise what she was doing and I started to kiss her back.

(Spencer's POV)

"_I don't know Spence, because she's a tool"_

I couldn't help myself but laugh at her after she said that, I looked up laughing and saw her smiling and all I could think was this is where I need to be, this is where I want to be. With Ashley nothing seemed wrong. So I pulled her neck and kissed her. I put all my passion into it.

At first she didn't seem to respond but soon enough she was kissing me back with as much passion as I was. She ran her tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave. I didn't even fight her for dominance, I just relaxed into the kiss. The feeling of her tongue caressing my own. It felt amazing.

I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers, I knew we both needed to breathe, and I needed to bask in this moment. I needed to calm down. My lips tingled and the fireworks were still going off in my head. I had never felt this way before. I knew I was in love with Ashley, so so in love.

"I am so in love with you" passed my lips in a whisper before I could stop it.

Her smile was huge, nose crinkle and all, it made my heart flutter.

"I am so in love with you too Angel" was her simple response causing me to smile before capturing her lips again.

This time after out kiss got heated it was her time to pull away, I didn't mind my need for air was overwhelming, I just didn't wanna leave her lips for a second.

She stood up pulling me up as well with the hand she grabbed on the way up, she just smiled and kissed me softly again.

"So what do you wanna do now then beautiful?" she asked me, it made me check the time. This meant I had to look at my phone which I had completely forgotten about when I ran away. It was too late to go home but me dad was probably freaking out. And sure enough I had 8 missed calls from him. I rang him quickly and told him I was staying at Ashley's house and I was sorry I didn't answer.

I looked at the rest of my missed calls. 62 in total. 10 were from Ash, 2 from Kyla and 50 from Blake. I guess she wanted to talk to me, but I couldn't bring myself to do it tonight, not when I was this happy wish Ashley.

"In answer to your question, I don't care, I wanna be with you, and if cuddling is included in the deal then I'll be happy" I leaned in and softly kissed her to make my point.

She just smiled and dragged me to her car. I thought back to my phone, I needed to talk to Kyla tonight, she only rang me twice, I knew she didn't care about anymore, but I needed closure.

"Ash, can we go back to yours I need to talk to Ky" I said simply after thinking for a bit, she squeezed my hand that she had been holding since we got into her car and nodded smiling.

When we got to her house she ran around and opened my door for me, I smiled and took her hand that she had offered and got out. We walked into the house hand in hand and walked upstairs. I stopped outside Kyla's door and let go of her hand

"I'll be like 5 minutes" I said to her as she turned to walk to her room, "get me a coke will ya" I said to her teasingly, she just looked at me and smiled before she ran past me and disappeared downstairs.

I walked in to see Kyla sat on her bed doing nothing.

"Hey Ky, we need to talk" I said to her softly, I knew I should have been upset with her but I couldn't be, we both knew we weren't ever gonna be in love, and we were just in transition, to other people.

"Hey Spence, I'm so sorry you have to know that" She said to me tears falling down her face

"Look Ky I wont say it didn't hurt, because it did, but I think that has something to do with the fact you chose Blake to do it with" I said softly willing the tears not to fall

"Spence, I didn't mean for it to happen, I mean I liked you a lot but then you introduced me to her and I just couldn't stop myself, I think I love her" she said quietly finally looking up at me "and I know it's my sister you're in love with" she continued.

"I understand, and I am in love with Ashley, and I know we shouldn't have let it get this far, but I never cheated on you and I never wanted to hurt you" I said to her.

"You make her happy, Ashley I mean, I haven't seen her so happy forever, so just keep doing whatever it is you are, I know you don't need it but you have my blessing, and I hope one day we can be friends." She said looking into my eyes

"Maybe, some day, and if you're in love with Blake go for it" I said smiling as I got up and walked out of her room.

(Ashley's POV)

So I'm in my room waiting for Spence to be done with Kyla, and there are two things on my mind. Firstly should I tell her I know that Kyla was cheating on her, I mean I only knew about that one other time, but it might hurt her if I tell her right? I think I'll keep it a secret for now.

Secondly, she told me she was in love with me. When she said it I swear my heart burst. I have never felt as happy in my life as I did in that moment. She's in love with me, me Ashley Davies. Me Ashley Davies the screw up! ME!

I am so happy I didn't even notice her come in, she walked to my bed and lay down next to me, she just put her head in the crook of my neck where she fit perfectly and wrapped her arms around me. We snuggled like that for a while in complete silence. I didn't want to move, so I didn't.

**Some kinda fluff (:**

**I hoped you guys liked it (:**

**If you get a chance check out my other story (: although it doesn't even seem half as popular as this one haha**

**Thank you for your reviews you guys are like amazingly awesome (:**

**Please Review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(Spencer's POV)**

**I woke up and felt Ashley's arms wrapped tightly around me, we had fallen asleep and woken up in the same position. I was snuggled into her neck and I had my arm around her waist. I leaned forward and kissed her neck before turning around and looking at the time. It was 12.03 and I knew Ashley wanted to do something today.**

**I leaned and kissed her lips lightly until I felt her respond, I deepened the kiss by putting my tongue in her mouth and she moaned. When I pulled away her eyes fluttered open.**

"**Wow, what an amazing way to wake up" she said simply and gave me one of her famous nose crinkle smiles.**

"**Yeah well I wondered if you wanted to do something today?" I asked her quietly**

"**Well I wondered if you wanted to go out tonight, like on our first date?" She asked nervously, it was so cute**

"**Yes, yes, yes"**

**I couldn't stop smiling. That was until I got up and looked at my phone, I had missed 10 more calls and had 15 new text messages, all from Blake, I suppose I had to talk to her.**

"**I've got to go baby, I've gotta talk to Blake" I said simply**

"**Are you gonna be okay?" she asked**

"**Yeah, when are you picking me up tonight?"**

"**Urm, 7" and with that and one last kiss I ran into the bathroom to get changed, grabbed my stuff and left smiling.**

**After I left I text Blake telling her to meet me in star bucks in an hour and went home to shower and change.**

**When I was ready I walked to star bucks, I looked through the window and saw she was already there, she looked awful. I didn't know what to do about her to be honest, I mean she betrayed me, she was the factor of the cheating that ripped out my heart. I walked in and walked towards the table that she was sat at, she looked up at me.**

"**Hi Spence"**

**(Ashley's POV)**

**She just ran out of my room, after giving in and kissing me again, I love it when she's with me but staring at her when she's running away in those tight jeans was amazing. I thought about the date tonight and wondered what I could do. I mean does dinner and a movie sound too cliché, I'm thinking dinner but I'm gonna have to plan.**

**I got out of bed and showered and dressed and sorted out the reservations for our date. I went into the kitchen and saw Kyla sat there staring into space. I walked over to my sister and hugged her. She hugged me back tightly.**

"**Ky, it's all gonna be okay" was all I whispered to her, she just nodded and carried on hugging me.**

**When she said she had to leave I let her and looked at my phone, I had a text message**

**Angel: Can't wait for tonight, I can't wait to see you baby xx**

**I text her back quickly**

**Rockstar: I can't wait either, if anything I can't wait to see you dressed up (; xxx**

**I chuckled a bit at my reply, Spence knew I was a bit of a perv by now, but in a totally good way, it just mean t I could admire how hot she was.**

**I looked at the time and saw it was 2 so I went to find my guitar to write a song, I felt like I needed to after all this happiness.**

**(Spencer's POV)**

"**Hi Spence"**

"**Hi B"**

**I know I should probably have liked kept it on full name terms, but she was still my best friend. I got a drink and sat down opposite her and waited for her to start.**

"**I'm sorry"**

**I looked up at her and saw she had tears in her eyes.**

"**I know, but I thought I could trust you" **

"**You still can, I didn't mean for it to happen but I love her, I've loved her for like 3 months"**

**This shocked me, I mean I knew they had slept together because I walked in on it but knowing it had been going on this long sent pain through my heart.**

"**What do you mean? You've been fucking behind my back for 3 months?" I asked angrily**

"**I didn't know she was your girlfriend, I met her 3 months ago and went out with her, I fell for her, I knew she was a player, but I didn't know she was your girlfriend" she cried**

"**but you thought you would carry on even when you knew it was my girlfriend?"**

"**No, I stopped after the first time, until I saw her with you at the Ashley Davies concert, you were so caught up with Ashley and it annoyed me that you couldn't be like that with Kyla, if you had stuck with her all night I wouldn't have thought you were anything but happy, but when Kyla followed me after I stormed off she kissed me and I couldn't resist her anymore, she loves me and I love her, I'm so sorry" **

**She cried, but I couldn't hear it, my best friend had been sleeping with my girlfriend for 2 months.**

"**Kyla didn't just cheat on you with me, me and her had an argument after I met her as your girlfriend and she slept with another girl, Ashley knew about it, and told Kyla to stop it. I know we should have and I know how it feels because I feel like Kyla cheated on me too with this other girl, I'm just so sorry Spence"**

**I couldn't believe what I had just heard, not only did Kyla cheat on me more than once, and carry on with my best friend for 2 months but Ashley knew! She knew and didn't think to tell me. I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart**

"**You betrayed my Blake, I can't trust you, do whatever you want with Kyla because I don't care anymore, you're supposed to be my best friend, what you did was so wrong and you know it" I shouted at her as I stormed out of the coffee shop.**

**How could they do this to me? How could Ashley do this to me? I didn't wanna see any of them so I ran, I ran home and cried in my room.**

**To Rockstar: Forget about tonight and forget about us all together, you lied to me.**

**After I sent that text I turned my phone off and cried myself to sleep.**

**(Ashley's POV) **

**I felt my phone vibrate and looked at the time, 6pm, an hour away from my date. I looked at the text message I had received**

**Angel: Forget about tonight and forget about us all together, you lied to me.**

**I felt my heart beat so much in my chest it hurt.**

**I saw my door open, Kyla and Blake walked in together.**

"**What did you do?" I screamed at them when I saw Blake look nervous**

"**I kinda told Spencer you knew about Ky cheating on her" she whispered, I was lucky to hear her. I shot up off the bed and grabbed Blake and pinned her to the wall grabbing her shirt and pushing her chest**

"**You fucking idiot, do you know what you've done, don't you think you hurt her enough?" I screamed at the crying Blake. Kyla pulled me off her and I grabbed my hoody and went into my garage to get a car. I had to see Spencer. I tried ringing her but her phone was turned off.**

"**Fuck!"**

**Okay sorry for the cliffhanger, and sorry for like ruining spashley good-ness just as it started, I just thought we should get this drama out of the way (:**

**Thankyou for your previous reviews, it makes me smile A LOT (:**

**Please review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys, so I think you've all taken a disliking to Kyla, and I honestly didn't intend to make her such a slut it just happened, her and Spencer aren't right but she's not all that bad. I changed the rating last time because I changed the rating of my other story too, but I realised I kinda didn't need to haha. SO to end my rant, I think I should just say don't think bad of Kyla, she might change.**

Chapter 11

"Spencer!" Arthur shouted up the stairs, "Spence, you've got a guest" he shouted again.

"I don't think she wants to talk to me" the girl told Arthur

Arthur shook his head "Oh that's nonsense, of course she does, she probably fell asleep, just go on up"

The girl walked up the stairs after whispering a quiet thank you to Arthur. She walked into the blonde's room and saw her sleeping, her eyes were puffy as if she had been crying, and she was cuddling onto a pillow.

'I did this' thought the girl as she went to wake the sleeping blonde up.

(Kyla's POV)

So Spence says she can forgive me, and I didn't mean to hurt her, I just fell in love with her best friend. I know I should have broken up with her before I did anything, but I couldn't hurt her. I don't know why, I mean I saw the way Ash looks at her, she is so much better for her than I am, Spencer is too good for me, and was always way out of my league, now her and my sister go together well, really well.

I think I had a problem letting go of the past, me and Spence may have only been going out for like 5 months, but I met her at a really hard time in my life, we were friends before we were girlfriends. I think that fact that I'm promiscuous and she didn't want to have sex yet pushed me, I know I sound selfish but I found love and couldn't resist, I'm a sex addict after all.

The thoughts of Spencer aren't even what hurts right now, it's the thought of Blake, she thinks she's just an affair, just one of m little games. I cheated on Spencer with Bec, but I also cheated on Blake with her. I only made out with her thank god because Ash walked in, but it was enough to shock me. I told Blake and she broke down, she told me it was bad enough me being with Spencer, I felt like that was cheating on her too, although it should have been the other way round. I need to talk to her, I can be friends with Spence and commit to Blake.

I just need to wait for the best friends to make up now, I broke them, and I hate myself.

(Spencer's POV)

Someone was shaking me awake, I so hope it's my dad, but the hands are far too feminine for that. I don't know who I would prefer it to be right now, Ash, Blake or my mum.

"Hey, can we talk?" said the girl

I recognised the voice, the voice of my best friend, the best friend who betrayed me. Blake.

"I don't know if I want to" I replied sleepily.

She sniffed, so I knew she was crying, this caught my attention and woke me up, I could never stand her crying. Now I was wide awake.

"Go on then, say what you wanna say Blake" I said coldly, she might have been crying but she let me the fuck down, and I'm angry at her for that.

She cringed at my use of curse words, I never swore.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I really am, I'm in love with Kyla, and for the time I was with her, and I hate to say this, you kinda slipped my mind. I felt so bad for what I was doing but I couldn't keep away from her, you should know what I mean, I mean you and Ash were close" she sniffed

Spencer glared at her, "I never fucking cheated on Kyla though, we could never do that to her, I had to wait for the woman I loved because neither of us wanted to hurt anyone. You didn't even care about me B, and I can't trust you, now I need you to leave"

Blake nodded and walked out of the room crying softly.

Spencer slumped back down on her bed and started to cry again, she knew Blake was right, on an emotional level she had belonged to Ashley for a long time now. But she never acted on it. She was just about to turn back around and go to sleep, but she heard a light knock on the door.

She didn't say anything but as she expected the door slowly opened, and there stood the girl she was angry with but needed so badly right now to be there for her. This sucked.

(Ashley's POV)

I drove like a mad woman, like seriously mad, mad at Blake for telling Spence I knew about the other girl, and mad at myself for not telling her sooner, I couldn't lose her, I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend yet, that was the plan for tonight.

I noticed that I had picked my lotus Elise to drive, which worked pretty well because this thing was a speed freak, no speed limit could keep this thing down, that and it was damn sexy. I was pulling into Spencer's road when I saw Blake leaving Spencer's house in tears, I guess that didn't go so well. I needed to get to Spence. At this point I wasn't even worried that Blake told Spencer, to start with I was angry but I should have told her anyway.

I walk to her front door and her dad opened the door, she just smile and pointed to the stairs

"Thanks Mr C"

I walked up the stairs and knocked lightly on her door, she didn't respond but I opened it to see my angel crying softly, she looked up at me a cried some more. I walked to the bed and pulled the blonde beauty into my arms, and hugged her tightly and let her cry on me. We could talk later but right now she needed me.

She cried on me until she fell asleep snuggled into me an hour later. Her dad lightly knocked on the door a while after she fell asleep and saw the position we were in, he just smiled and let himself out. I snuggled into my girl and fell asleep right next to her.

I woke up to find it was daylight, and my blonde beauty was still snuggled into me but she was very much awake, she smiled at me when I woke up, but then went back to her serious face.

"we need to talk" we both said at the same time, 'see meant to be' I thought.

I needed to tell her something, "I'll go first"

She nodded in reply

I took a deep breath "Okay, so I know why you're upset, because I didn't tell you about Kyla cheating on you with some random skank, I'll tell you why I didn't tell you, simply it was my sister. I know you deserved to know and I told her to tell you, and I honestly thought she had. She promised me that she would never do it again, and that she had told you. I believed her, because I love her, she's my sister, my only family, she's been there for me like I'm there for her when no one else is. I honestly didn't know about her and Blake because I would have kicked her ass had I known that she had cheated on you again, and I promise you that I'm so, so sorry"

"I forgive you Ash" was her response, just like that, and this is part of the reason I love this girl so much.

"I love you" was all I could say, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked up at me with wide eyes, "Yes" and we sealed it with a long, slow, passionate kiss.

(Spencer's POV)

She definitely made my mind up for me, she hugged me and I couldn't help but to hug back, her smell was like home to me, and I love this girl, I knew I had to hear her out.

The next thing I knew was waking up to cuddle my beautiful girl, my girl, she was mine, I could forgive her.

She woke up and looked at me and I couldn't help but smile, but I didn't get too caught up in it. She told me why she didn't tell me.

If I'm honest I had forgotten that Ashley and Kyla weren't only sisters but best friends, they were all each other had, and I could understand her not wanting to betray her. I just told her I forgive her and her smile lit up the room, nose crinkle and all, I knew I made the right decision.

She asked me to be her girlfriend and there was no other answer but yes, my heart fluttered when I saw her look unsure for a split second. We kissed and it was the best kiss I've ever had, but I had to tell her I wasn't ready for more than making out at the moment.

"Ash, I need to tell you something" I said simply, I had her full attention "I'm not ready for anything more than making out at the moment, I mean I've never…" I trailed off embarrassed

She just looked at me and smile slightly, "Don't worry baby, we can go slow, as slow as you want, and you don't have to be embarrassed, I understand"

I couldn't help but smile and kiss her again. I love her and I know she loves me. The world is almost all right, 2 down 1 to sort.

**Your guys reviews are awesome, and I feel the need to update quicker because I love having so many emails, not only that but they just generally make me smile (:**

**Please review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Ashley's POV)

After waking up in the morning we got ready and went to my house, I didn't really wanna go out but Spence didn't wanna stay home. We walked into my room and she sat on the bed and picked up my acoustic guitar. My guitar is my baby, nothing means more to me, because it was my dad's guitar, and he left it to me in his will.

I've never let anyone else touch it, I hate other people looking at it even, but not Spence. I watch her strumming lightly and smile, my dad would have loved her.

"That was my dads" I say with a smile on my face

"Shit, sorry do you want me to put it down?" She asked worried, I just smiled and shook my head.

I walked towards her slowly "Spencer Carlin swearing again, do you know how hot you make me when you swear?"

Spence just blushed and smiled at me, I walked over and sat on her lap straddling her, I pulled her into a hot kiss, she responded instantly. We made out for about an hour, just laying with each other, it was strange, I felt no need to rush her into things she didn't want to do, just kissing was sorting me out fine.

We were in our own little world just making out and listening to music, but our bubble was burst by a crash in my kitchen. My head popped up and I looked towards the door. I quickly got up off Spencer and ran downstairs unaware that she had followed me. I walked in the kitchen to see Kyla and Blake arguing, it looked like my sister was drunk.

"Look I fucking love you, I don't care, I want you and only you" Ky shouted

"Ky, I love you too, but I need to sort everything out with Spence, I think us getting together would make it worse, and I can't do that, she's my best friend"

"That didn't stop you when we were together did it?" Kyla said bitterly, I walked in to the kitchen and stood in between the two arguing girls.

"Guys, is this really helping? Ky why are you drunk?" I asked quietly

Blake looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Blake I'm not gonna hurt you okay, so calm down"

Kyla shot me an angry glare, "You know what Ash, why do you have to get involved, I cheated on Spencer because she was frigid, it was simple, until I met Blake again at your concert, I fell in love okay, so how about you go back to your innocent little bitch and get out of my face"

I was shocked to hear her say this, I was livid at my sister, she might have been drunk but that was no excuse, "Kyla, you better watch your fucking mouth" I snarled back at her "You know why Spence didn't sleep with you? Because she didn't trust you and she didn't love you, not everyone has to have sex with you, she was right to not trust you as well the amount of girls you've had she could have caught anything"

I had snapped, no one talks about my girlfriend like that, not even my sister.

I stormed to the fridge and took two cans of coke out and went to walk back upstairs, until I heard Blake speak next.

"As if you're gonna stick with her Ashley, I know about you, you're worse than Kyla, I bet you'll fuck someone else before the month is out, you're a slut, because let me tell you, you're gonna have to drug that girl to get some action" she sneered, I knew she was saying it to rile me up, and she succeeded, because I walked straight over to her and punched her in the jaw, her head snapped back as I drew my fist back to hit her again. I punched her again in the nose and it cracked instantly.

"Ashley don't!" I heard Kyla scream, there was blood everywhere, and Blake was on the floor.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that, I would never do anything to hurt Spencer, you've done that okay, and I know I don't deserve her, but I'm gonna stay with her until she tells me to leave because she's everything to me, now if you're not out of my house by the time I get back downstairs with my girlfriend I will throw you out myself, literally"

I stormed up the stairs, I was livid, my knuckles hurt as well.

I walked into my room to see Spencer crying on my bed, I walked over to her and tried to hug her, she pushed me away, "Ashley, don't okay, I know you think I'm frigid"

I pulled her into a hug, I didn't give her a chance to protest, she wrapped her arms around me a squeezed tightly.

"Baby, I don't think you're frigid, and I would never hurt you or cheat on you, I love you okay, I've never felt this way before, I'm happy to just literally sit here and cuddle with you, I can wait and I will wait for as long as you need"

She just nodded, "Thanks Ash, love you" she whispered, we both laid down snuggling and she fell asleep.

(Spencer's POV)

I followed Ashley downstairs and hid so I was out of sight, when Kyla said what she did it hurt, it was like being stabbed in the heart. I knew Ashley valued her sisters opinion, and I didn't want to disappoint her. I just wasn't ready, and I know that sounds silly in this day and age, but I really wasn't.

I ran upstairs not wanting to listen to anything else, all I heard was the faint sound of Ashley screaming at her sister, and Blake screaming at Ashley, I was crying so hard at this point that my sobs were all I could hear. When Ash walked into the room and tried to hug me I pushed her away, I had a horrible feeling she was gonna either break up with me or try and convince me I was ready. She did neither, she just calmed me down without asking any questions, she just told me what I needed to hear, I love this girl.

I woke up in her arms, I looked down at her hand and saw her knuckles were bruised and had some dried blood on them, I shook Ashley awake to ask her what happened.

Before I got the chance to ask her she was kissing me, hard. It was like she was pouring everything she was feeling into the kiss, and I was trying to do the exact same in return.

She pulled away and rested her forehead against mine, she took a deep breath. "I punched Blake, she said some stuff and I punched her, I'm really sorry I know I shouldn't have" she whispered, I just kissed her again.

"It's okay baby, I love how protective you are, what did she say?" I asked, knowing it would probably hurt me but wanting to know anyway.

"It doesn't matter gorgeous, it's just words, they're over now" she whispered.

There was a knock on the door and a sheepish looking Kyla walked in, I felt Ashley's body go stiff, she was annoyed with her sister, that much I knew now.

"Look Ash, I am so sorry about what I said earlier, you know I didn't mean anything by it, it's just I love her, this is the first time I can honestly say that."

She was crying, Ashley's body went back to normal as she forgave her sister on the inside, "Ky it's not me you've gotta apologise to, it's Spence, she heard what you said"

Kyla looked nervous and disgusted with herself "Oh my god, Spence I'm so sorry, I honestly didn't mean a word of it, I'm just tired and grumpy and I was drunk, I am so, so sorry."

"Ky, I forgive you" I said with a smile.

"So when are we going on that date then?" I asked, smiling at the girl I was cuddled into.

"There's no time like the present, so how about tonight?" she replied with a wink, I just leant up and kissed her before getting up off the bed and starting to get ready to leave, "hold up what's going on?""well I need to go home and get ready, and you need to get ready too, it's 5 now so how about you pick me up at 7? Does that give the great Ashley Davies time to get ready? I joked

"Sure thing beautiful, need a ride home?"

"Nope, I'll get Glen to come get me"

And with that I ran out of the room, and out of the house.

(Ashley's POV)

Okay, I am so glad I'm the really rich daughter of a rock star, because it means I can get reservations at amazing restaurants, pretty much last minute.

I am ready, I showered and did my hair and dance around in my underwear for a bit whilst trying to pick clothes, I'm currently wearing my best dress, it's black and kinda short, I opted for my simple black heels, I'm wearing light make-up, I've gotta admit I look good. I walked out of my house and into my garage, I'm thinking the Jag for tonight, I mean I love me Porsche, but it's turned into my everyday car.

I pull up to Spencer's house and she opens the door to me, she looks amazing in a mid-thigh length baby blue dress, she has her hair curled slightly and I'm gob-smacked, I mean I knew she was beautiful but this was something else.

"Wow"

She just blushed softly, "you look amazing Ash, should we go?" she asked, I just nodded and grabbed her hand and took her to my car opening her door for her, when she got in I leant and kissed her on the forehead before closing her door and running to my side.

When we got to the restaurant Spencer just gasped, "Ash, I can't afford this"

"No worries baby, you know it's on me, I would never let you pay." I replied, she seemed less tense as we walked into the restaurant hand in hand, I opened the door for her and pulled her seat out for her when we were shown our table.

We talked out everything, it was strange how we had been talking for so long yet I could carry on and never run out of things to say, and this was just the start of the date, I was gonna give Spencer a first date she deserved and would never forget. What can I say? She turns me into mush.

**Okay, date part 2 in the next chapter, I'm also thinking another Spencer-Blake chat, see what happens (:**

**Thanks for your reviews guys, I love it (:**

**Please Review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Spencer's POV)

She brought me to this amazing but super expensive restaurant, I looked at my surroundings in awe, it was breathtaking.

I looked over at Ash and she was smiling at me, we ate desert, each trying each others obviously, and she paid the check and we left the restaurant.

"Okay, so I know dinner and a movie sounds cliché, but I think you're gonna like this" she whispered into my ear with a smile, she placed a soft kiss underneath it and entwined our fingers as we walked back to the car. She opened the door for me and drove off. The car was filled with soft music but other than that me and Ash were in a comfortable silence.

We pulled up at an old out door drive in movie, she parked and pushed a button to get rid of the roof of the car, she pulled her leather jacket from the back seat and handed it to me so I didn't get cold, it might not have gone with my outfit but it didn't matter, I was warm and Ashley's scent was surrounding me even more.

We got into the little backseat and cuddled as the movie started, it was an old style black and white film, my head was on her shoulder and she had an arm around me holding my hand on the other side.

I almost fell asleep on her shoulder because she was so comfy, but as I was drifting off the film finished and she leant down and kissed me on the forehead. I woke up properly and looked up at him, we kissed slowly and softly, but there was so much feeling in it.

"Ash, can you get me a drink please?" I asked as I pulled away, she just smiled at me a nodded

"Coming round to letting me pay for you then?" she asked giggling as she got up to go and get me a drink. I wasn't, I didn't want to make her think I was in it for the money, I think she knew I liked her for more than that anyway.

I got lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear her coming back, she waved my drink in front of my face. She got me a bottle of Dr pepper, it was my favourite, I remember telling her a while back.

I smiled at her, "thanks Ash"

I leant in to kiss her and she met me half way, it was soft and slow, again, I loved kissing her like this. She pulled away and walked over to open my door for me, I got out and got into the car in the front after she opened my door again. She smiled and got into the drivers seat.

"Okay, so roof on or off?" she asked me, I loved how thoughtful she was, "we have one more stop to make"

"Okay, well on please, I mean it's getting chilly" I said as I wondered what our last destination would be, "where are we going?"

"secret" she smiled as she reached over to take my hand, we held hands until she stopped. I looked in front of me and noticed we were at the beach. I smiled and got out the car as she opened the door for me again. We walked hand in hand to our spot. When we got there I pulled Ash in to a passionate kiss, she kissed back with just as much passion and it quickly got deeper. She ran her tongue over my bottom lip to ask for entrance which I gladly gave, and she took control of the kiss.

I loved kissing her like this.

(Ashley's POV)

I love this girl, I am so in love with her.

I could shout it from the rooftops, in fact I think I will.

We pulled away from the kiss "I love you Spence" I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Ash, you're perfect" she whispered back.

I'm so happy right now, I don't think I've ever felt so happy.

"Will you be my girlfriend? I mean I know it's quite fast and you just broke up with Ky, but I love you, and I just want to be with you"

I was nervous, really nervous, I've never felt nervous because I've never liked someone this much before.

"Yes Ash, yes, yes, yes" she nodded and jumped on me and hugged me.

She leant down and kissed me hard, she slipped her tongue in my mouth, I liked her taking control.

"Spence, slow down, you have a curfew, we've got to get you home" I said laughing slightly, I knew she wouldn't want to go home.

"Ash, can't I just sleep at yours? And by the way I am so keeping this jacket" she responded

"Fine, but we're staying fully clothed" I said whilst winking at her, "and the jacket is yours baby, you can have anything you want"

She smiled at me and kissed me again.

After kissing at the beach in out spot we went back to my place, we went into my room and got changed, I changed in the bathroom, because as much as I knew she would say she was ready, she wasn't

We got into bed and I kissed her softly, "Night Spence"

"Night Ash, and thank you, for tonight, and for not asking me to do anything more than what we're doing" she whispered the last part

"baby, we're gonna go as slow as you want, I really don't mind I just want you to be as happy as you make me" I said with a sleepy smile. She leant up and kissed me and we fell asleep quite quickly.

(Spencer's POV)

I woke up and smiled, Ashley's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist as her body was pressed into my back, I loved how she was so protective even when she was sleeping.

I wish I could have stayed in her arms but I really needed to go to the bathroom. I quickly un-tangled myself from her and ran into her en-suite.

I went back into the bedroom and saw Ashley cuddling my pillow, it was super cute, and I would definitely tell her. She was mumbling my name in her sleep.

I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek before I left the room to go to the kitchen. I was thirsty. I walked into the kitchen and saw Blake sitting there, she looked deep in thought so I walked to the fridge and poured my orange juice, wanting to get in the kitchen and back into Ashley's arms quickly.

"Hey Spence" she said quietly

"Hey Blake" I said back, simply because I had been brought up to be polite.

"How are you?" she asked, I didn't really want to continue our conversation but I thought I should.

"I'm really good thank you, how are you?"

"I'm not too bad, look I've got to tell you something, Kyla and I are dating"

I turned around to look at her finally, "well I hope you're happy together" I said, I wasn't being sarcastic, I hope she realised this

"Are you honestly okay with this?" she asked

"Yeah I honestly am, I mean I don't really want anything to do with you anymore, I'll be civil because you're going out with my girlfriend's sister, but apart from that you're nothing to me and that's how it's going to stay" I said smiling walking back up the stairs, I looked back at her and she looked shocked "Bye"

I skipped up the stairs happy, after how much I had thought about it I knew that mine and Blake's friendship was over, I had replaced her long ago with my girlfriend, she was my best friend now. I heard Blake come after me, and stopped at the top of the stairs to wait for her, to be honest I was on top of the world, nothing she could say could bring me down.

"It's interesting how I've slept with both of the Davies sisters and you've slept with none. I could take Ashley away if I wanted to and you couldn't do a thing about it, watch your back Spence" she said as she walked past me into Kyla's room.

I stand corrected, that brought me down.

(Ashley's POV)

I woke up to find there was no Spencer next to me, just her pillow I was cuddled into, I looked at the bathroom and saw the door was slightly open, telling me she wasn't in there either. I walked out of my room and onto the landing just to see Blake give me the evil eye and walk into Kyla's room.

I carried on and turned around the corner to see Spencer just stood un-moving at the top of the stairs. I call out her name but she didn't even acknowledge me.

"Spence baby, what's wrong?" I asked looking into her eyes whilst shaking her. She seemed to snap out it and look me directly into the eye.

"Did you sleep with Blake?" she asked me with silent tears streaming down her face.

"No baby, I never have and I never will sleep with Blake, trust me"

She looked into my eyes to see if I was telling the truth, I was 100% telling the truth, she smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you Ash" she whispered

"Baby, I met you the same day I met her, I fell in love with you that night, I would never do that to you" I whispered back and we both walked back into my room to snuggle under the covers. When we got back into bed my arms went around her waist and hers held my hands where they were "Did Blake tell you this Spence?

She nodded and I was filled with anger, "I'll be right back baby" I said as I kissed her head.

I got out of bed as she nodded sleepily, I knew she was falling back asleep if she wasn't already sleeping. I walked to my sisters room and knocked on the door, I had learnt my lesson. Someone told me to come in and I saw Kyla asleep and Blake sat on the bed next to her watching her.

"Blake, can I talk to you please?" I asked as she nodded and followed me out of the room.

"What's up Ash" she said, at the sound of the nickname anger flared inside of me

"Leave Spencer alone, I'm warning you now if you hurt her anymore I will hurt you, and it wont be nice, I wont stop like I did the other day no matter what my sister says okay? Just stay out of our way. On a second note if you ever hurt my sister I will kill you, she's been through too much, and she deserves someone better than you" I spat at her, "and it's Ashley to you, only my friends get to call me Ash"

I went back into the bedroom and laid back next to my blonde girlfriend, snuggled into her and went back to sleep.

Monday morning

(Spencer's POV)

Such a perfect weekend ruined by my having to come back to school, I had to leave Ashley's arms and it killed me pretty much. I have never been so comfortable or content anywhere else. I walked into school and bumped quite literally into Chelsea.

"Oh my god, Chelsea you're back" I squealed before launching myself at her and hugging the life out of her

"Hey Spence yeah I'm back, she what's been going on with you" she asked as I just smiled and linked our arms to lead us to a table.

This girl was my brother's girlfriend, but he died a couple of years ago, Chelsea and I remained friends, she was in Paris last year but now she's back I was so excited, I mean she is what someone could call a real friend.

I told her about everything, including Kyla and Blake and now Ashley, she just smiled at me when I told her about my new girlfriend. I knew she was happy for me. She just told me she had to meet this woman who was making me smile so much, I simply nodded because there was no way I was gonna keep these guys from meeting each other.

She told me about her life and when we were all caught up we went to class, when I was sat in class I got a text message, I couldn't help but smile at the name of who it was from on my screen

From. Rockstar: _hey beautiful, I hope you're having a good day at school, I miss you though ): want me to come pick you up? Xxx_

To. Rockstar: _hey baby, I would love for you to come pick me up, there's someone I wanted you to meet (; 3 xxx_

From. Rockstar: _okay babe, I'll meet you after school, I'll bring the car with the backseat so we can hang with your friend? (; 3 xxx_

To. Rockstar: _that would be awesome Ash, see you later 3 xxx_

And with that I finished the school day with a huge smile on my face.

(Ashley's POV)

Okay, so I'm going to talk to Kyla, I mean she's acting strange, and I don't know why, we always talk. I knock on her door and she shouts me to come in.

"Hey Ky, can we talk?" I ask as soon as I walk in, she just nodded looking at me telling me to continue. "What's up with you Ky, something's different, you cheated on Spence and another girl you claim to love, and by the way that girl is a bitch, and then you got drunk in the morning, you've just been distant"

She looked at me with sad eyes, "why can't I find something like you've got with Spencer?" she asked tiredly, "I know I had Spencer, and I messed up, but we weren't made for each other like you guys were" she said tears running down her cheeks. I went and pulled my sister into a hug, "Ash, please don't leave me, everyone else does, you just can't" she whispered as I hugged her.

"I won't Ky, what has happened?" I asked

"My grandma died, and I didn't have you to talk to because you were always with Spencer, I mean I know you like her but sometimes I need you" she cried. Suddenly it all made sense, it was the same after my dad died I threw myself into alcohol and sex, this was just her way of coping.

"Ky, I'm not leaving you ever okay? And you should have asked to talk to me, you're my sister, my family, my best friend, I could never nor would I ever want to replace you okay, I love you" I said whilst hugging her tight, her sobs stopped and turned into sniffles after a while and she fell asleep. I smiled at her and looked at the time, I had to pick Spencer up soon, I untangled myself from her and wrote her a note.

_Ky,_

_I'm going out for a bit, but if you need anything and I mean anything ring me or text me, I love you sis _

_Ash xxx_

I kissed her forehead and went to the front door where I bumped into Blake banging on the door and shouting about how Kyla couldn't break up with her. I smiled, I was so glad my sister had come to her senses, I opened the door to look into her eyes.

"Blake, leave now, I'm not asking I'm telling" I said menacingly, she just shook her head so I slapped her hard around the face, "no one wants you here, and that was for hurting my sister, now I won't tell you again, leave"

She turned to walk away, after taking a few steps she turned back to face me, "mark my words Davies I will take away everything from you like you have for me, this isn't over, I would sleep with one eye open"

"please excuse me while I shake in my high tops" I replied as I smiled and walked to my garage, I got into the car and headed to the school when I saw a car speeding behind me, the car bashed into me a couple of times, I tried to get away but it was impossible, the car crashed into the side of mine and I lost control and went into the central reservation flipping over it.

I banged my head a few times, the last thing I remembered was my phone ringing and seeing Spencer's name flash across the screen before everything went dark.

**Hey guys, hope everyone is cool (: **

**Thanks for all your reviews previously, I know no one likes Blake so I decided to go a completely different way than originally planned with her, but I hope you're warming to Kyla (:**

**Please review (: it makes my dayy (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Kyla's POV)

Ashley just left and now I'm alone, and when I'm alone I start to think.

Thinking causes me more pain than I want to be honest, but I suppose it will get better in time. I've got my sister back now, she knows what's happening and I know she'll be here for me no matter what.

That's the thing about Ashley, she is the world's best sister, and I mean seriously, I mean I obviously think it because she's my only sister, but I mean everyone else's sister sucks compared to mine.

She put her own happiness on the line by not telling Spence about me cheating on her.

Spencer.

I'm still so sorry about hurting her, and I honestly thought I loved Blake, but when I heard what she said to Spence on the landing it just clicked.

She was just a distraction.

A quick fuck.

She meant nothing, and I don't even know how someone as sweet as Spencer ended up being friends with her anyway.

I broke up with her. It was as simple and as complicated as that.

I realised she meant nothing, and I deluded myself into thinking I love her because I didn't think she would leave me like everyone else seems to.

I lost sight of who I was, and I lost sight of my sister. I know deep down if I had asked her to she would listen. I know if I had asked Spencer to she would listen and be there for me. I also know those guys are made for each other. Happy ending and everything.

I know I hurt people, and I had no right but I was gonna make it right, as soon as Ash came back with Spence I was gonna talk it out. They would both be there for me, I know Spence will stay my friend.

Just as I thought this I decided I needed Ashley to come back, I was starting to worry, I had a bad feeling. I felt empty.

I rang my sister and it rang, and rang.

It rang until it got to the answer phone.

Now I was worried, this wasn't like Ash, I mean she always had her phone on her, and she told me to ring her anytime, I know she would answer it. She would probably send me texts to make sure I'm okay.

Something was very wrong.

I was brought out of my worries by my phone ringing.

(Spencer's POV)

I was waiting for Ash with Chelsea. She wasn't normally late, she was actually never late when it came to seeing me.

"Sorry Chelsea, she's never normally late, I'm just gonna ring her" I said walking away from my best friend, she just nodded.

I rang Ashley, it rang until it went to voicemail. Something was wrong.

I rang her again and it went to voicemail again, I tried another 2 times, each time it rang but after a while went to her voicemail. Something was very wrong.

Ashley would never leave the house without her cell. I knew this. She was a protective girlfriend and wanted me to know I could always get hold of her no matter what.

Her phone was on because it kept ringing, but she wasn't answering. I felt my heart start to hurt as the worry set in. Something was definitely wrong, I could feel it, something in the air.

There was something wrong with the other half of my soul.

My heart dropped for a second, in fact I think it stopped beating. I got a sharp pain through it and momentarily felt completely empty.

I walked back over to Chelsea when the emptiness left and started crying.

"Shh, honey what's wrong?" she asked

"Ashley isn't answering, I know something's wrong" I sobbed, she just hugged me tightly

(Chelsea's POV)

Spencer was sobbing in my arms, it was horrible to see my best friend like that, someone I loved hurting.

I had a bad feeling for her, the way she described what she felt took me back to Clay. When he was shot I felt empty instantly even though I wasn't with him.

He died straight away and I knew that's what that empty feeling was. He was gone and so was the full feeling I felt inside when I was with him.

Luckily she said the emptiness went away, this was a good sign. Ashley was still out there and fighting whatever was wrong.

I felt a phone vibrate against me and watched Spencer jump and quickly get her phone. She frowned when she saw who was calling and answered the phone.

(Spencer's POV)

Kyla calling?

Why not my Ashley?

I frowned, I know I did, this wasn't expected it just made me fear the worst.

I answered the phone, and was met with the sound of Kyla crying.

'_Spence, you've got to come to the hospital, Ashley is here'_

I couldn't stop shaking, tears started to stream down my face.

My baby was in hospital, she was hurt, Kyla was crying, this couldn't be good.

"I'm on my way" I answered simply

"Chelsea, do you think you could drive me to the hospital" I sobbed to my best friend. She just nodded and led me to her car.

The ride to the hospital was a blur, I got out of the car before it stopped.

"I'll text you and let you know where I am" I shouted back as my best friend went to find a parking space. I ran into the hospital and to the reception.

"My girlfriend has been brought in, Ashley Davies, where is she?" I asked hurriedly. The woman just looked at me.

"Please, where is she" I pleaded

"Second floor, her sister is up in the waiting room" she said simply before looking back down at what I assume was a magazine. I pulled out my phone and text Chelsea and ran up the stairs.

I ran into the second floor and instantly spotted Kyla, she was crying. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. It felt familiar yet strange.

"Spence, I'm so glad you're here" she whispered

"Ky, what happened?" I asked

"She was in a car crash, she got knocked off the road by another driver the police said. She's in surgery now, she banged her head hard and has a couple of other injuries, they said they would tell me more when they bring her back down"

I was in shock, who would knock her off the road, I had to see her.

I pulled Kyla into another hug and broke into sobs myself. Just as I looked up and saw my mother walking through the door.

"That's Ashley's doctor" Kyla whispered, I had to remind myself that Kyla never met my family.

I ran to my Mum and hugged her, of course she had no idea who Ashley was and what she meant to me. She knew I was gay, she didn't take it too well to be honest, but she got over it because she loved me.

"Mum how is Ashley?" I asked she just looked at me surprised, as did Kyla.

"Urm, Spence honey, how do you know Ashley""She's my girlfriend mum, I meant to introduce you properly over family dinner on Thursday, but anyway, how is she?" I asked again.

"Well if you sit down Spence I can tell you and her sister together"

"Okay mum" I said as I sat down next to Kyla.

"She's your mum then?" Kyla whispered to me, I just nodded and turned my attention back towards my mother.

"Right, so Ashley is stable right now, we lost her in the ambulance once, but we managed to control the internal bleed she had. She has a broken arm, a broken ankle, 3 broken ribs and a serious concussion. One of the broken ribs punctured her lung so we had to insert a tube so she could breathe."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Spence, the next 24 hours are gonna be touch and go, if she survives them then I think there's a high chance she'll be okay. We had to put her in a medically induced coma, but we have to monitor her brain activity as well so she's attached to a lot of wires and tubes, I'll come and get you when you can go an see her, but she won't be responsive until at least tomorrow so if you wanted to go home and get some rest you could come back then"

Both me and Kyla shook our head in the negative. There was no way we were leaving her.

"Okay, I'll come get you when you can see her" she said as she kissed my forehead and walked back behind the doors.

I turned around when I heard someone come through the door, Chelsea walked towards me and sat next to me.

"Sorry I couldn't find a space, then I bumped into some old friends and they wouldn't let me leave" she whispered

"It's fine Chelsea, you don't have to stay" I whispered back "By the way this is Kyla, Ashley's sister" I said this time louder, Chelsea extended her hand to Kyla and shook it, Kyla gave her a small smile but then went back to looking at the floor

"Ky, she's a fighter, she's gonna be okay" I said to her, she just nodded and looked nervous.

**Hey, sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger, I really am but it had to be done (:**

**Thanks for the reviews (:**

**Sorry this chapter is short it's kinda just a filler to keep you going (:**

**Please Review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Spencer's POV)

So my mum came and got me and Kyla about five minutes ago, Chelsea went home because we were only allowed two people in my baby's room at a time, also she already knew how likely it was that I would leave Ash right now, so it was for the best.

She said to ring her if anything happened or if I needed her, I loved Chelsea, I can't believe the thought of Blake being as amazing as her ever crossed my mind.

Blake.

Where was she?

"Ky, where's Blake?"

"Oh I ended it with her, she wasn't who I thought she was" she whispered back to me.

I just nodded.

My mum suddenly stopped and looked at us seriously "Girls, I need to tell you she doesn't look good right now, and there's a lot of tubes and wires and stuff, just be prepared."

She opened the door and I gasped, my baby looked so weak, and frail. I couldn't stop the tears as I watched her sister walk to her bed and grab her hand and kiss it.

I had to go over and see her but I was rooted to the spot, I couldn't move my feet. My brain shut down for a second and I let myself cry.

I felt my mother wrap her arm around my shoulder "She's gonna be okay hun, you need to be strong for her now"

I nodded at my mum and walked towards my girlfriend. I grabbed her other hand gently and leant up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Baby, please be okay, I need you to be okay, I love you"

Just as I started whispering into her ear the beep I could hear got faster, that was my baby, she could hear me, that was something at least.

The 24 hour wait to take my baby out of her medically induced coma dragged, and there was no guarantee she would wake up when then they did take her out of it.

Kyla looked at her vibrating phone for what felt like the 100th time, she just shook her head and answered it angrily

"What do you want?"

I ignored her and look at Ashley, the doctor had come in 20 minutes ago and had said that she would be awake in 30 minutes, that's if everything went well.

I looked over at Kyla, my now friend, and smiled what I hoped was a reassuring smile, she didn't look at me but continued talking angrily into the phone.

"What!" she screamed into it, I was confused.

She hung up quickly, then she came to sit next to her sister again.

"What's up Ky?" I asked

She looked up at me "Blake won't leave me alone, she said that if it wasn't for Ashley me and her would still be together, she doesn't understand, I mean I heard what she said to you outside my room the other day, what sort of person says that to their best friend?"

"Ky, she's a bitch, I'm gonna give you a piece of advice I got given by someone amazing"

She nodded at me to continue, "If they upset you, fuck 'em" I said simply

She looked at me confused.

"People who upset you aren't worth your time, it doesn't matter who they are, seriously, no one has the right to upset you, fuck 'em, they're nothing"

I smiled down at my baby, she told me. I remember the day.

"_Fuck 'em"_

"_What Ash?"_

"_Fuck 'em"_

"_Explain please?"_

_We were sat under the pier and me and Ashley had been talking about people in my life who had let me down or upset me._

"_Well, if someone hurts you they don't deserve you, they're not worth it, fuck 'em" she smiled, a huge smile complete with nose crinkle._

"_Nice idea Ash, maybe one day I'll come round to your thinking" I smiled at my girlfriend_

"_Of course I don't mean literally fuck them, because you're all mine baby, no one gets to touch you" she whispered into my ear as she grabbed my hand._

I was brought out of my thoughts by a hand gripping mine, Ashley.

I looked at her as her eyes fluttered open.

She looked up at me with big brown eyes, so expressive.

She tried to talk but couldn't because of the tube down her throat.

"Spence, I'm gonna go get help okay" Kyla said running out of her room.

"Baby, you had me so worried, just calm down, the doctor's on his way" I said quietly as I leant down to kiss her head.

(Kyla's POV)

"Doctor, my sister woke up" I said as I saw Mrs Carlin. She told me before to call her Mrs Carlin, or even Paula but it just didn't seem right at the moment.

She walked towards Ashley's room with me, when we walked in we were greeted with the sight of Spencer softly calming Ashley down as she had clearly stared to panic. Spencer had her hand softly running through my sister's hair as she whispered into hear ear, pausing to kiss her neck, under her ear or her cheek every so often.

Spencer loved Ashley.

Ashley loved Spencer.

Simple.

"Right Ashley, I'm Dr Carlin" Paula said to Ashley as Spencer whipped her head up to smile at her mum.

Ashley looked at Spencer questioningly, Spencer just smiled at her and told her she would tell her later.

I walked over and took my space beside my sister that I had previously vacated, I wanted to listen to Paula. When I sat down Ashley smiled at me. I grabbed her hand again and she gave my hand a squeeze.

I was so glad she was okay, she was my only family, I loved her, I couldn't lose her.

"Okay so, we're gonna take the breathing tube out of your throat Ashley, it's going to hurt, but after you'll be able to talk, but if you chest starts to hurt beyond the normal again we'll have to put it back in the make sure your lung is inflated properly"

Ashley nodded, and the older blonde did what she said she was gonna do. After she had pulled the tube out Ashley looked at me.

"Sorry Ky" she croaked out, then Spencer was at her side with some water and a straw.

"What for Ash?" I said quietly, I think I knew what she was gonna say.

"I totalled your car, I mean I think I did"

I chuckled, as did Spencer "Trust you to be worried about the car, it's fine Ash, you so owe me a new one though"

She simply nodded.

My phone rang and said there was a message, I opened it and saw it was from Blake.

'_I'm so sorry x'_

Oh.

My.

God.

Oh. My. God.

Blake.

Why didn't this click on the phone?

She pretty much said she had done it.

She hurt my sister.

I'm gonna kill her.

(Spencer's POV)

"I'm gonna kill her" came Kyla's voice from across the room, I had never heard so much venom in her voice.

"Who Ky, what's wrong?" I asked,

"Blake, she did this" she said simply, I lunged at her and grabbed her around the waist before she could leave the room.

"Kyla, I don't think this is the best thing to be doing right now, I think you need to go home and get some sleep" I said quietly, I looked over at Ashley who was already back asleep.

"Okay Spence, but we're gonna talk about this tomorrow" she said, she looked defeated.

"Hey Ky, we're not letting her get away with this, if she did it we'll make her pay, simple. Don't lose faith in people Ky, they can surprise you" I said as she nodded and walked away.

I walked back over to my girlfriend, I gently took her hand and kissed it, her eyelids fluttered open. She hadn't said anything to me yet, and I was waiting for her to speak.

"Spence"

I smiled at the sound of her husky whisper.

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you"

I couldn't help but smile "And I love you Ashley"

3 hours ago I sent Kyla home.

I know I should take my own advice but I can't leave her, I just can't

I have to protect her now.

Forever.

She's been asleep for the past 2 hours and 35 minutes, it's really given me time to reflect.

I know I'm in love with Ashley, I would do absolutely anything for her, that includes finding who did this to her and making them pay.

I'm by no means a vindictive person, but someone hurt my baby.

I'm pissed to say the least.

Kyla thinks it was Blake, and I see where she's coming from, but it's not like her to do something like this, then again I thought she wouldn't ever sleep with my girlfriend and turn nasty when I said our friendship was over.

Me and Kyla will just have to go and have it out with her, if she did this there is gonna be hell to pay to be honest, I just didn't want Kyla to go and hurt her without thinking about it properly.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by Ashley bringing my hand that was holding hers and kissing it softly, I looked to her face and smiled.

She smiled back "so when can I get a kiss from my angel?"

"When you don't fall asleep half way through a conversation" I joked, then I leant forward and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mmm, I've missed that, every time I look at you I want that, you make me so happy Spence"

"You make me happier baby, I mean who would have thought I could tame THE Ashley Davies, speaking of that there are like a million paps outside, and some guy called Ethan rang this morning, well yesterday morning since it is like 1am"

"Does that mean the papers already know?" she said, I simply nodded.

"But it doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're here and you're beautiful" I whispered before I kissed her again.

She smiled her nose crinkle smile, which was only possible because the morphine was kicking in, she looked happy, that's the only reason I noticed it kicking in.

"Spencey, can I have a nana" she whispered

"A what my love?"

"A narna, bananaaaaaaa"

I just giggled at her and nodded before I went to find my mum to ask her permission for her patient. She just smiled and said she would sort it as I went back to Ash's room.

I walked back in and remembered something.

"Ash, you're doctor is my mum, so make sure you keep your comments clean" I whispered in her ear, then I sat down, she smirked, that face made me feel uneasy.

"Meeting the parents, not how I expected it to happen but I'll take it" she winked at me.

I smiled at her and looked towards her cast, "I haven't signed it yet"

"Nope, but maybe I want your hot mama to sign it first" she giggled, I just shook my head and got a sharpie out of my bag

"Unlucky, but you're mine Davies" I smiled, she moved her arm closer to me, I was on her broken side because Kyla wasn't great at remembering Ashley's injuries. I was always gentle with her so it was decided.

I wrote on her cast on her arm, I simply drew a big heart and wrote 'Spashley' in the middle. She smiled at me. I was just about to sign the cast on her ankle when my mum walked in with Ashley's banana.

"Hey guys, so Ashley this is all I could find, and it was from my lunch so make it last" she laughed when Ashley's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah you so love me already" Ashley said after taking the banana, "Thanks doc"

"So Ashley, this is my mother Paula Carlin, mum this is my girlfriend Ashley" I said looking proudly at Ashley.

"Nice to meet you Ashley, at least this version of you where you're actually conscious" she joked

"You too Mrs C, and if you want any free time with me just let me know and I'll make Spencey here leave" she said with a wink.

She was coming onto my mother, actually trying to flirt with her, this was unbelievable.

My mum laughed "Thanks Ashley, I'll bear that in mind, although I'm quite sure it's only the drugs" she said walking back out the room.

"Spence your mama is HAWT!" she said to me, I looked unimpressed, I can' believe she thinks my mum is hot.

"Okay, I'll just leave you with her then" I said coldly as I got up, she reached over to try and grab my hand, but her ribs and cast on her wrist prevented her from either going too quickly or actually grabbing me.

"Spence, please don't leave, you know you're the most gorgeous, hot, beautiful and sexy girl in the whole world. I'm never gonna give you up" she smiled at me. I smiled back. We were okay, she knew I was joking.

Just as I was sitting back down Ashley burst into laughter, "Hey Spencey, 'never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you'" she sang "I just Rick rolled you" she carried on laughing. I couldn't help but join in.

"You're definitely cute"

**Okay, Ashley is awake, and kinda okay, and we had fluff (:**

**Sorry it's short, I wanted to make it longer but my tired brain didn't wanna work very well ):**

**Thanks for the Reviews for the last chapter (:**

**Please Review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Ashley's POV)

I hurts.

When I laugh it hurts.

When I grimace because of the pain, it hurts.

Then I look at my Spencey and it all goes away.

My beautiful angel who makes my world go round.

But she's not here, something about her having to sort something out with Kyla, she told me to sleep, but I can't when I don't know where she is.

Something about revenge.

I do listen honestly, it's just I'm sleepy making the job a lot harder.

She wasn't even talking to me when she said that anyway.

I must have fallen asleep because when I look up next Spencer is on one side of me, she has a swollen hand, Kyla is on my other side sleeping, she had a bruise on her face and looks like she's sporting a cast on her right wrist, what have these two been up to?

"Spence?"

"Ashley, you're awake, how are you feeling baby"

"I'm a little confused" I said picking up her bad hand and kissing it lightly "What happened?"

"Urm, well, me and Kyla decided to hand out our own justice"

"Urm on who Spence?"

"On Blake, I think that's who did this to you"

"It wasn't Blake" I said, I was sure it wasn't, I looked at the driver, he was definitely male."What?" she asked

"I saw the driver, it was a guy not a girl, it wasn't Blake"

She paled, she shook Kyla awake

"What Spencer?" she said sleepily

"Ashley says it wasn't Blake who crashed into her"

"What seriously Ash?" she said turning to me

I just nodded "definitely a guy"

(Spencer's POV)

"_Definitely a guy"_

"Shit" I muttered, I knew we should have thought about it more before we decided to go to her.

I think back to what happened when we saw her, it all made sense, her acting wasn't that good.

"_Kyla, do you really think this is a good idea?" I asked_

"_Yes Spencer, no one hurts my sister, we're here now anyway" she replied as she knocked on my old best friends front door_

"_Oh Spencer, Kyla hi, what do you want?"_

"_We're here to let you know, no one gets away with hurting my sister"_

_I nodded along with Kyla_

_Blake looked confused_

"_What are you guys talking about?" she asked innocently, and slightly worried_

"_You know what I'm talking about, Ashley was in a car crash and it's your fault" sneered Kyla, I held her back so she didn't go for Blake yet_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about, is she okay?"_

"_No she's in hospital B, why did you do it?" I piped in_

"_I didn't" _

_Kyla quickly lost her temper and swung a punch at Blake, but Blake dodged it and Kyla punched the door frame, "You're gonna hurt now little girl" Ky spat_

_Blake punched Kyla in the eye before Kyla had a chance to realise I swung my fist and punched Blake, she fell over, I knocked her out with on punch_

"_Nice going Spence, now let's go back to the hospital, something is very wrong with my wrist, it hurts like a bitch"_

"Spence, baby, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking"

"So what's the verdict on the injuries, Ky filled me in on what happened but then she fell asleep, something about the pain meds" she chuckled a little bit

"Well I just bruised my hand luckily, Kyla on the other hand achieved a black eye and a saphead fracture"

She giggled, "well thanks for sticking up for me angel, even if you did hit the wrong person"

I smiled at her and kissed her cheek

"I also hear it was a nice swing and you knocked her out with one punch"

I nodded

"That's my baby"

-One Month Later-

(Spencer's POV)

So Ashley came out of hospital, and the pres had been swarming around a lot recently.

She finished her album, although she said it could have been better she had a deadline to stick to, broken ribs or not.

She released her album, and first single from it, both the album and single both went to number one in the charts and have been there for a solid two weeks.

I pretty much live with her the amount I'm around, but I did take her around my house for dinner to meet my family.

She got on with everyone really well, they all love her.

Kyla has a new girlfriend, she seems happy.

Laura.

She's a dancer from LA.

Flexible.

But obviously not as hot as my Ashley.

I hear they're taking it slow, which should be good for Kyla.

And I've been thinking about everything that's happened to me recently, and apart from still worrying about who tried to kill my girlfriend I'm happy.

Deliriously happy.

And I figured out I'm ready.

I'm ready to let Ashley make love to me.

She's perfect.

I'm so, so in love with her.

I look over to her sleeping on the other side of the bed and lean over to kiss her. She slowly responds telling me she's woken up.

"Hey baby" I whisper into her ear.

"Spencie" she whispers back with a smile on her face

"Baby I'm ready"

That got her attention.

"As in ready, ready?"

I nodded

"For THAT" she continued

I nodded again

I knew she wanted to, I mean I had kept her waiting for months now, I know she could have anyone she wants but she chose me and I'm always going to be grateful

"Before you go on tour baby" I whisper, she nods at me

She's going on tour to promote her album, it's a 6 month tour of America, I keep telling her we're gonna be fine but she's nervous for some reason.

"We're gonna be fine when you go on tour, I trust you baby" I whisper, she nods at me.

"Come with me" comes her raspy voce after she thinks for a few minutes

"You know I can't babe, I'm in high school, and I'm gonna graduate and go to college"

"I'm missing all the important stuff" she sighed

"Baby you came come back for my graduation, and my prom" I winked "and you're definitely coming back for moving day, because if I'm honest I wont be able to go anywhere without your help"

"Spence, move in with me?" she asked

"What?"

"Please Spencer, you're my forever, you're it for me, I love you so, so much, I don't think I've ever loved anything this much, you're my world, move in with me"

I nodded at her, she smiled her nose crinkle smile and kissed me. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and we stayed kissing until we needed air. I tried to move my hand so one was underneath her t-shirt and the other was under her boxer's but she moved the second hand.

"Not yet baby, not now, it's gonna be special"

I nodded and kissed her again, she left my hand on her abs, she knew I loved touching them

"Spence, will you go on a date with me tonight"

"Yes Ashley of course I will, but first I need to go home and start packing" I said standing up, she groaned at the loss of my lips, but I smiled at her and got dressed quickly before I ran back to kiss her quickly and ran out of the door.

**Sorry it's short, I've had a tiny bit of writers block recently, but I'm trying to work through it.**

**Next time the date & possibly Spencer moving in. It might seem too fast, please tell me if it is, but I do have an idea (: **

**ALSO QUESTION do you guys want a sex scene? (: **

**I mean I've written on and it was in my other story, so I'm not like experienced at doing them but if you want one I'll try (:**

**Thanks for reviews on the last chapter (:**

**Please Review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Spencer's POV)

I got home and started packing, I'm excited, I mean I'm gonna have to tell my parents, but it's okay because they like my gorgeous rock star girlfriend.

She's going on tour in a month, and I figure I need to spend as much time with her as possible, and also that I need to give her all of me. I mean she's Ashley Davies, every man and woman wants her, and if I'm gonna keep her I'm gonna have to stop being such a pussy.

I know she has a reputation, and I know everyone thinks she's gonna cheat on me, but I trust her with my heart. I'm so in love with her, I think I genuinely am ready, I mean she's perfect and so hot.

I feel my pocket vibrate and look at the text smiling

From Rockstar: _Baby, I can't wait for tonight, any preference on the car (; -Ash xox_

I laughed, her and her cars, I mean I did have a preference, but only because I like how it looks.

To Rockstar: _You know I like the Ferrari gorgeous (; but not really, whatever you want is fine with me, I love you - S xox_

I knew she knew I would pick the Ferrari, she probably already cleaned it, I know she does it before every date, it makes me smile that she can go through so much effort.

From Rockstar: _I would do anything for you Angel, I miss you already, pick you up 8, I love you - Ash xox_

I looked over at the time and noticed I had been packing for ages, it was now 6, I had plenty of time.

I went and got in the shower, I got dressed quickly, I wore a light blue knee length dress and lightly curled my hair, I did my make-up carefully and waited for my beautiful girlfriend.

(Ashley's POV)

So to prepare for tonight's date, I cleaned the Ferrari, I knew she would pick it when I asked her, in fact I was so confident I had spent all my time cleaning it before I even asked her preference.

I loved my Ferrari, it was black and in Spencer's words 'So sexy'

I always told her what to dress like before every date, I didn't once and she tickled me until I gave up and told her, she doesn't even ask what we're doing anymore, she's quite happy to just know what to wear an be surprised, I love my girl.

When she told me she was ready this morning it made me nervous, I looked into her eyes and saw uncertainty. I know her and I know that she's not, the only question is why is it she thinks she has to be ready?

I'll talk to her about it later, but I don't think she's ready just yet, I'll wait as long as it takes, if I have to wait until we get married I will.

Okay I know it'll be hard but still. I jumped in the shower, a cold one at that, all this talk of sex with Spencer got me going a little bit, what can I say I've got an active imagination, in fact I think I've been inspired to write a song.

I got dressed in my LBD, everyone loves a little black dress, and straightened my hair, Spencer commented on it once, of course she carried on to say she loves it curly but it's a special occasion, kinda.

I jumped in my car and sped off to Spencer's house, when I got there I grabbed the flowers I got for her earlier, well sent Kyla to get for her earlier, hey she gets to use my car's all the time, I even got her a new one, but she wants to impress her new girlfriend so I let her use the lotus and the jag a few times.

I walked up to my girls front door and before I could knock Paula opened it and smiled at me "come in Ashley, Spencer's just getting ready"

"Thanks Mrs C"

She smiled at me and I walked in to see Mr C cooking in the kitchen, as usual. What was different about this scene was Paula was actually at home, and it was 8, that was early.

"Hey Mr C"

"Oh hi Ash, she'll just be a minute"

I smiled and nodded before I sat down at the bar in the kitchen

"Drink Ashley?"

"Yeah thanks a water would be lovely Paula"

She brought me my water just as Spence walked through the door

"Wow" I hear my girlfriends parents say, I turned around and swallowed quickly, "Wow would be the word Mr and Mrs C"

My angel just blushed, I couldn't stop staring at her, she looked so beautiful, I've got the most beautiful girl in the world, and she loves me back, I'm stupid lucky.

"You look amazing baby" I whispered to her as she pulled me towards her, she smiled and gave me a soft kiss "you too rock star"

"Ready to go? We've got a lot to do tonight" I said with a wink, I always thought winks were kinda cheesy but I can't stop myself sometimes.

We said goodbye to her parents for the night and I opened the door for her to get in the car, Something about Spence always makes me want to be the perfect gentlewoman, she has to be treated right, she's an angel after all.

"So Spence, are you finished packing?"

"No baby, I did quite a lot earlier, but then I started to think about you and I got distracted" she purred into my ear, I reached over and grabbed her and entwined our fingers, she smiled at me.

"Oh really, and what were you thinking about?"

"That would be telling baby, but I will show you tonight" she whispered

Is it hot in here?

Is it hot or is it just me?

Yep, just me.

I mean just looking at Spencer is enough, thinking about her is worse, but to know she was thinking about it, and the idea of actually having all or her, it's kinda too much.

Concentrate on driving Ashley.

You don't want to kill the most precious cargo in the world.

I looked over and see her innocently smiling.

If anyone knew what this girl could do they would know she was far from innocent.

I mean we haven't even had sex.

But what she does with that tongue while we're kissing, I once almost came from just making out with her.

Seriously.

I mean, I've slept with men, and women, in large numbers, I once slept with three girls at one time, and they were groupies, and yes that meant they weren't interested in each other.

Three girls trying to please one Ashley at once….It was an amazing night for sure.

"Ash, Ashley? You here?"

"Huh. What?"

She just chuckled at me, I smiled back

"Sorry baby I was thinking" I clarified for her

"Oh I know, you had your cute little thinking face on"

"Woah, I am not cute, cute is not a word we use to describe your hot and damn sexy rock star girlfriend, I am a badass"

"Sure you are baby, you're a cute badass" she giggled

"Spenceee" I whined

"Baby, it's a compliment, I love your cute side"

That was all it took, I'm so totally whipped, this girl could call me anything she wanted and I wouldn't batter an eyelid

"Whatever you say Spence, anyway we're here" I smiled

She looked out at the beach, "I thought we were going to a restaurant or something"

"We can if you want to baby, I just thought it would be nice"

Her statement worried me a little bit, she's never worried about going out before, I thought it would be romantic.

"No I was just surprised is all, it's perfect baby" she said as she leant in to kiss me.

It's all good, she likes it the worry is gone, she's kissing me as well, this is all so totally worth it for Spencer kisses.

"Come on baby, there's a picnic waiting for us in our spot" I said as I got out to open her door for her. We walked hand in hand to the pier and sat down on the blanket

"Okay so we've got, burger for one beautiful blonde, fries of course and a Dr pepper"

She smiled and tilted her hear, I love this girl.

"Dig in babe, it should still be warm"

We ate in silence, at the end of the meal I put all the rubbish back in the basket and sat behind my girl so I was laid down and she was laid resting her head on my stomach.

"Good date so far?" I asked, nervous

"Best date Ash" she said as she leant up to kiss me softly.

"Come on then Angel, on to the next stop"

I helped her up and back into the car, she held my hand the whole way to the next stop.

We walked up to the building, and I opened the door. We walked into the recording studio I brought her to and she smiled

"Babe, what are we doing here?" she whispered "I'm pretty sure this is illegal" she continued

"No, this is my building, as in I own it, I was thinking of opening my own record company" I told her, I hadn't told anyone this before because I was famous anyway so it didn't make sense to most people, but I was in it for the music not the spotlight.

"Wow Ash, that's amazing" she said quietly

"You think?"

"Baby, of course I think so, it would be amazing, I mean you're already an amazing rock star, and you're going on tour for your third album in a month, I mean everyone wants you."

I smiled, "everyone might want me but I've got exactly what I want right here"

(Spencer's POV)

My girl is so sweet.

She says the most amazing thing.

I love her

"Play me something?"

I smile softly at her as she looks up at me surprised.

"Sure thing, come into the studio, I'm actually writing new songs for the album after this one I'm touring now, I mean they're gonna want more music and I get to use all the free time I have, I wrote this after the day at the beach where you told me that we couldn't be us because of Kyla"

I looked at her sadly, of course she accepted what I was saying, that's just how amazing she was.

"Okay" she smiled nervously as she sat down with her acoustic guitar. She started strumming and I was mesmerized, I mean I was like this at the concert but I love her singing to me.

'_think of me when you're out when you're out there_

_I'll beg you nice from my knees_

_When the world treats you way too fairly_

_It's a shame you're a dream_

She smiled at me, I smiled back, her voice was amazing

_All I wanted was you._

_All I wanted was you_

She concentrated on the guitar again, I could imagine this with a band

_I think I'll pace my apartment a few times_

_And fall asleep on the couch_

_And wake up early to black and white re-runs_

_That escaped from my mouth_

_Oh-oh_

_All I wanted was you. _

_All I wanted was you._

_All I wanted was you._

_All I wanted was you._

She hit all the notes perfectly, I mean I'm no music expert but she sounded amazing.

_I could follow you to the beginning_

_Just to re-live the start_

_And maybe then we'll remember to slow down_

_At all of our favourite parts_

My girl was so beautiful

_All I wanted was you, woah_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you, oh yeah_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you._

She let the guitar ring out after playing the last chord, she looked up to see me beaming at her.

"Baby, you've got me"

She smiled and put down her guitar before she walked to me and kissed me hard, there was so much feeling behind the kiss she had almost knocked me out before I had chance to respond.

"Did you like it?" she whispered against my lips when she pulled away

"Yeah, it was amazing"

We kissed again, for about 20 minutes until we pulled away from each other completely and she led me back to her car.

We drove back to her place and walked up to her bedroom, she stopped in the kitchen for some drinks, maybe for the morning.

I decided I would take control, I needed her to have me tonight, I couldn't lose her to some groupie, she was too perfect.

I walked over to her bed and took off my dress and let it drop to the floor so I was just in my baby blue panties "come here baby" I whispered, hopefully seductively.

Her eyes bulged and she walked to me quickly, she pulled me into her arms and started passionately kissing me, she pulled away but not too far, she whispered against my lips "you are so beautiful Spence, you've perfect, I love you"

I didn't say anything back I just pulled her into my lips again, quickly slipping my tongue in her mouth, I pulled her towards the bed and when I felt my knees hit it I fell backwards, she let go and let me fall on to the bed.

She looked at me with a smirk and un-zipped her dress, she let it drop to the floor leaving her in a black lacy bra and matching thong.

"Oh, Wow"

She chuckled a little bit at my response

"Like what you see Spence?"

I nodded at her and sat up to pull her towards me again, our lips met again, and our kisses got deeper and started to get frantic. She pushed me up the bed so my head was on the pillows and I was laid comfortably.

She was laid half on me half on the bed as we made out. The feel of her skin against mine was amazing. My whole body already felt like it was on fire.

She kissed a trail down my neck and nipped and sucked my skin, I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. She leant her head down and sucked on one of my nipples.

If I thought I was on fire before I was definitely on fire now, I had never felt so amazing.

I felt the moisture run down my leg already, she made me wet just kissing her, I needed her to touch me.

"Baby, touch me"

I was still nervous, but this had to be done.

She slowly moved her hand down over my stomach and down to the top of my panties. She dipped her fingers underneath, she slowly moved further down until she lightly grazed my clit with her fingers.

That's all it took.

Bye-Bye confidence.

My thighs clenched

Her hand was stuck in between my legs, I tried to make them stop but they wouldn't stop tensing.

"Baby, I'm not gonna do anything just let me have my hand back?" she asked sweetly

I got my thighs to un-clench and she took her hands away from me.

"You're not ready"

It wasn't a question, it was a statement

"Ash, I'm sorry, I just can't lose you" I cried, tears were streaming down my face.

"Spence, what do you mean?" she asked softly as she moved up the bed to wipe away my tears.

"You're this big famous rock star and you could have any girl in your bed, you could have sex with anyone, and I'm not ready"

She looked at me shocked.

"Spence, I would never cheat on you for starters, and I can't believe you would think that"

Shit she sounded really offended

"I'm sorry Ashley, I just love you so much, and people hurt me in the past, I trust you, I do but I can't help thinking you'll get bored of me"

She just shook her head at me "Baby, I love you, you mean everything to me, if you hadn't noticed you're my soul mate, I just know it, we don't have to rush, sex means nothing to me a lot of the time, but with you it means everything, if we have to wait until we're married, if we have to wait until our 10 year anniversary, I would okay"

I nodded, this girl was beyond amazing, and she had thought about us getting married and our ten year anniversary.

"And I promise you, when you're ready I'll treat you right, you have no need to be afraid, I love you Spence"

I nodded and thought about it, I know I wanted her physically, that much was obvious by the wet patch I knew I was making on the bed.

Why did I stop?

I trust her, I love her, she loves me, we've had a perfect night.

Maybe I was so caught up in thinking I had to be ready I didn't notice I actually was.

"Ashley, I'm ready, make love to me" I whispered.

"Are you sure Spence?"

I nodded "As long as you don't mind me being bad at it"

I laughed and she looked at me seriously "Spence, that's not possible, you have no idea what you do to me, last week when we were making out on the beach I almost came right there under the pier"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah" she nodded sheepishly.

(Ashley's POV)

Why do I admit these things, I'm completely embarrassed now.

But one look at the smile on her face and I can't brig myself to care

I leant down and kissed her slowly, she responded eagerly.

I kissed down her neck again, marking her on her neck, they I kiss lover down and mark her under her breast, I then kiss down her stomach marking here there too "Mine" I whisper possessively, she just smiled at me.

I kiss her again and take my hand to her breast and pinch the nipple lightly, and use my mouth on the other one, she's moaning, I love it when she moans.

I kiss my way down to her panties, and slowly slip them down her legs, I kiss my way back up her legs and look at her right before I met her centre with my lips, I kissed her right about where she wanted me to be and looked up silently asking for permission, she just nodded and smiled

I sucked her clit into my mouth, wow she tasted amazing.

She was moaning now as I was letting my tongue work magic, I brought a finger up to her entrance and looked up again, she nodded again "Please Ashley" she moaned, and I slipped a finger into her.

I slowly moved my finger in and out of her tight passage, and she started writing beneath me, I know she was close.

I leant down and thrust into her harder and faster, and wrapped my lips around her clit. She panted for a few minutes, and then screamed my name.

Okay, change, that is my favourite sound ever.

I helped her ride out her climax, and she pulled me up and kissed me after she had calmed down a little bit, she snuggled into me and I smiled.

"Baby, that was amazing"

I smiled "Spence you're amazing"

I looked down to see my girl fast asleep with her head on my shoulder, I guess I'll have to wait until morning for a cold showed I thought as I pulled the blanket over us as I fell asleep as well.

**I hope you liked it (:**

**I don't own the song, that's all from the lyrical genius's from Paramore (:**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter guys, you're amazing and if I could afford it I would buy you all a cookie (;**

**Please Review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Spencer's POV)

I woke up and opened my eyes, smiling at the sight of my sleeping girlfriend next to me, she was topless and since the blanket had moved over night I could see her perfect chest, the blanket rested on her panty line making it easy for me to gaze at the beauty of my girlfriend.

Then I remembered.

Last night.

One of the most amazing nights of my life.

But I didn't return the favour.

Oh my gosh.

I can't believe I passed out on her.

She was amazing last night.

I mean I've come when touching myself a few times, don't get me wrong it's not often I do touch myself.

But that orgasm…mind blowing.

I felt someone kiss my neck, I snapped out of my thoughts and saw my gorgeous girl looking back up at me, "baby what's wrong?

"nothing, I was thinking about how totally amazing last night was, and I'm sorry I fell asleep before returning the favour" I blushed

She chuckled at me slightly "not a problem, last night was about you babe"

I smiled and kissed her sweetly, she let me kiss her and kissed back softly, until I deepened it. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she moaned.

I moved so I was on top of her and kissed down her neck, she was mostly undressed so it was only the panties that had to go.

"Babe, you make me so hot, especially last night, please just touch me" she whimpered, I slid my hand down over her abs where I rested them for a bit as I kissed and licked her neck nipping occasionally. I sucked on her neck and marked her as mine.

I kissed down her body to her perfect abs, I sucked on her and left another mark, one only I would be able to see.

Licked and nipped my way down her body until I reached her centre. I was nervous because I had never done this before, but I knew what to do. It just came naturally.

I leant down and took her clit in between my lips as I let my fingers sit at her opening, she was already wetter than I knew was possible, I smiled knowing it was me that did it to her. I slowly slipped 2 fingers inside her and started to thrust, she moaned and panted as my thrusts got harder.

"Spence I'm gonna cooooome, iloveyou" she screamed as her juices filled my mouth.

I kissed back up her body after helping her ride out her orgasm and licking her clean, I kissed her on the lips and sucked her tongue into my mouth.

We pulled away when we both needed air, I looked at my girlfriend and smiled.

Not only was this amazingly beautiful, not to mention talented and famous girl mine, but she just came in my mouth.

"Spence that was amazing, you are amazing"

"I love you Ash, I'm so glad I have you" I smiled

"You too baby, you're my world.

And after that we drifted back off to sleep cuddled into on another

-One month later-

(Ashley's POV)

I go on tour tomorrow.

I'm gonna miss Spence. So much.

I asked her to come with me, but of course she has school, and she had graduation.

But in between she has summer.

Luckily she said she could come and see me this summer, and watch me play.

She however also said that she needed to get a job and bust her ass working for college money, I offered to pay, she said no.

I didn't wanna argue with her, I know she's with me for more than my money.

So she's coming to visit me on a weekend when I'm in Ohio, she wants to show me round.

And a week in Florida.

Of course I'll be back here for her graduation, and maybe her prom.

The prom thing is a surprise though.

She moved in with me 2 nights after we made love for the first time, and seriously we haven't been able to keep our hands off each other since, Kyla set up a bed in my music studio, she said we definitely needed to be sound proofed.

We probably do, but it's not even Spencer making the noise most of them time. It's me.

My baby is just that good.

She's at school at the moment, in fact I'm on my way to pick her up.

She smiled at me as I pulled up next to her "hey sexy, need a ride?"

She chuckled and got in the car, she leant over to kiss me and we rode back home.

"Is there anything you wanna do tonight Ash?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrows

"apart from that" she said slapping my shoulder lightly "jeez you're an animal when you get stared"

"yes I am dear Spencer, and besides it's not my fault you're so damn sexy all I want to do is rip your clothes off and make love to you"

She chuckled at my innocent act, oh yeah she knew it was an act, she knows me well.

"but I suppose you're right, I mean even if I could keep my hands off of you for longer than 5 minutes I would still wanna fuck you silly" she whispered in my ear

Shivers ran down my spine, I loved it when she cursed, she was so fucking hot!

"baby if you don't stop talking like that we're never gonna get home because I'll have to pull down this side road and take you right now"

She moaned at this, it was all it took for me to pull off the road and down the dirt path.

"Baby, there's no backseat in this car"

"No, but there's a bonnet" I winked

She smirked "get your sexy ass out of this car and on to the bonnet now"

I did as she said, she was good, angry sex was good.

She took me to orgasm twice before she let me touch her.

When I did touch her though she was screaming my name so loud I think people on the freeway heard it.

"Baby, that was amazing" she panted, I smiled, I took a look at her and saw several hickeys around her neck, a bite mark on her shoulder, I knew there were several marks on her that I had left.

I had to mark her as mine, hopefully these marks would last until I saw her next.

I knew I had just as many marks on me if not more, she's possessive my girl.

"Baby" she whispered in my ear, I smiled and nodded her to continue "can we take some pictures, just so I can see your face on my phone when you're not here?

I nodded again and we took some pictures of us together, I had never seen her look so beautiful.

When I turned off the road we found ourselves in a field surrounded by trees, it was beautiful.

We took a few of us together, a few of us kissing. She took a few of me on my own on her phone, then I got a few of her on her own on mine.

This and the sound of her voice would be all I have for the next 3 weeks. That's entirely too long to go without my Spencey.

(Spencer's POV)

Tomorrow.

I'm suppose to love you tomorrow.

That's what the song says.

I'm dreading it, I know Ash is trying to be strong for me but she doesn't need to be. I can be strong.

We're driving back to the house now, I'm not so pleased that she can't come back from prom, but I knew she was a rock star when I started seeing her, and she knew I would have big things coming up soon.

Both of us were aware of the situation, we decided being together was worth it obviously.

We walked into the house and Ash kissed me lightly, "what do you want for dinner then beautiful?"

I thought about it "Chinese"

She smiled, she had already gone to get the phone to order my usual, Ash changed it up every time and I always got the same, luckily she let me steal some of hers so I got to try new stuff.

We sat in front of the TV and watched a film. Kyla came in half way through and sat on the other side of Ashley and leant her head on my rock star's shoulder.

She would miss her sister too.

Luckily me and Ky had become friends, I had forgiven her, we got on, like sisters.

When the movie finished me and Ashley walked with Kyla to her room. Ashley kissed Kyla on the forehead and smiled "see you tomorrow morning little sister"

"Night Ash"

After Kyla went into her room me and my baby walked into ours.

"Babe, will you just hold me tonight?"

She smiled sweetly at me and nodded, we both got ready for bed and got in. Ashley laid on her back and I had my head in the crook of her neck. She smiled and tightened her grip around my waist. I did the same with my hand that was lying over her stomach and pulled her impossibly closer.

"I love you" I sighed

"I love you too baby"

And with that we went to sleep, cuddled into one another, wishing tomorrow was far away.

**Hey guys (:**

**Firstly sorry it's short, I just didn't want to add much more, it seemed like a good place to end the chapter.**

**I'll update as soon as possible with a longer update for you guys (:**

**Thanks for all your reviews, you brighten my day (:**

**Please Review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Ashley's POV)

I woke up with her in my arms.

My angel.

My baby.

I'm leaving today, to go on tour, to not see her for 3 weeks.

Might not sound like much, but when you love someone you miss them, and when your miss the one you love it sucks. 3 weeks will feel like 2 years, all in all it's not as long as it could be, but I wont be waking up next to her, I wont get to kiss her everyday.

I'll have the concerts to keep me busy I suppose, and she'll have school.

But I know what I'm like on tour, and I mean I would never cheat on her but girls drape themselves all over me. All it needs to be witnessed by is one pap, and Spence blows up.

She trusts me, I know she does, so I tell her and it'll be all good again. Hopefully.

They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, I suppose leaving each other for a bit is the only way we'll see if we're still made for each other.

We're gonna be fine, I trust her, she trusts me, nothing to worry about.

I'll just miss her.

(Spencer's POV)

I woke up to her looking down at me, she leant down to kiss my forehead just as my eyes fluttered open.

"Morning baby" I mumbled

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake gorgeous, morning"

I leant up to kiss her "now it's a good morning"

She smiled her nose crinkle smile.

"Baby, I want you to take my jacket when I go, I mean I wouldn't leave you without it when you love it so much"

I beamed at her, my girl was so thoughtful.

We both got up and dressed quickly, we had breakfast with Kyla and set off for the airport to meet her band.

"Love you Ky" she said as she kissed her sister on the forehead as we left.

The car ride was silent apart from the music from the radio, I was squeezing her hand tightly, she was squeezing mine just as tightly.

We walked into the airport hand in hand, camera's flashing all around us. I was used to this by now, I mean she was famous, super famous. My rock star, I loved her dearly, I was definitely her number one fan.

We met the band in the VIP room as we waited for the band and Ashley to be called to the plane.

"Hey Spence" said the drummer, Mark. We got on, I liked Mark.

"Hey Mark, look after her for me yeah?"

He smiled a toothy smile, his white teeth shining, "Sure thing Spencer, I promise"

I hugged him thank you and left to go and sit on my girlfriends lap. She wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled into her back. Her plane was called and she sighed into me.

"This is it baby, come on get up, go and entertain your fans" I said smiling, trying to keep the mood light

"Okay, Spence, I love you"

She leant in and kissed me with more passion than she ever had before.

"and I love you Ash, see you in three weeks"

She smiled and nodded and gave me another quick kiss before pulling me into a tight hug.

"See you later baby, I'll call you when I land" she whispered as she pulled away "oh by the way, the cars are yours to look after for a bit" she winked at me.

I was gob smacked, she had driven us here, in the Porsche, I realised I would have to drive it home but I didn't realise she would give me full permission to drive all her other cars.

I love my girl.

I walked to the car park and got in the car, I drove home.

I parked in the garage just as Ashley would have and went into the house, I got a bottle of water from the fridge and went straight to Kyla's room, we needed each other right now.

I walked into Kyla's room and saw her laying on the bed, she looked up and smiled at me, I walked over tears starting to stream down my face and I laid next to her. She hugged me and I sobbed into her shoulder

"shh Spence, it's gonna be okay"

I nodded and kept crying, Kyla held me tight as I thought about how much I was gonna miss my girlfriend.

I fell asleep in Kyla's arms, she fell asleep too. I noticed she was crying too, I know Ash was her best friend and we needed each other.

I woke up and looked to the light coming from the doorway, I saw Laura watching us, she looked angry.

"Laura, it's not what you think.."

I was cut off by my phone ringing, Kyla woke up and saw her girlfriend stood in the doorway, she immediately let me go and I got up to answer the phone. I walked out into my room, mine and Ashley's

"Hey baby"

"_Hey, I landed, you okay?"_

"Yeah baby, just missing you"

"_Me too babe, but New York is awesome, I mean we're driving from JFK now, it's amazing"_

I smiled at my girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"_It would be better if you were here though Spence"_

"I know, but I've got school Ash, exams to do before I graduate"

"_So what have you been doing since I left Angel?"_

"Nothing, I fell asleep"

"_Aww, I've got to go baby, sound check, it's all go here, I love you"_

"I love you too Ash"

I hung up my phone and flopped down onto our bed, I could hear Laura and Kyla shouting at one another, I thought about falling asleep and ignoring it, but I suppose I had better go and help Ky explain.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen where I could hear the shouting, as soon as I walked into the kitchen Laura's eyes turned to glare at me

"And you" she almost screamed, I was scared "You fucked my girlfriend, your girlfriends sister, she had been gone like 3 hours!"

"Woah, we didn't fuck, she was comforting me an I fell asleep"

"As if I'm gonna believe that, bet it's nice and cosy living in your girlfriends house that she pays for and fucking her sister"

I was gob-smacked, I couldn't believe she actually said that to me

"Laura, that was harsh" cut in Kyla

Laura turned to glare at her.

"Look babe I didn't cheat on you, you should trust me, I'm totally in love with you, but that was just harsh" continued Kyla

Laura stormed out of the house and sped off in her car, I let out air I didn't know I was holding in. I turned to thank Kyla and noticed she had already left to go after her girlfriend.

Oh well, I had better start studying.

(Ashley's POV)

Sound check.

I always loved sound check.

Playing to no one, it sounds strange that I would love it, but it's relaxing.

The only guy who is really listening is too far away to tell me I suck, which I know I don't

I love music, it's everything to me.

Or it was before Spencer.

I hear my phone ringing and I can't help but wonder if it's her, I look at the caller ID and notice its 'Laura' calling, I answered the phone worried that something had happened to Ky.

"Hey Laura is Ky okay?"

"_Yeah she's just fucking fine, I just caught her and Spencer in bed together"_

My heart stopped for a second, but then rapidly started back up. I laughed.

"What? Good joke Laura"

"_It's not a joke, I walked in and they were in bed together, I'm serious"_

My laughing stopped

"Did you catch them doing anything? Or were they just sleeping?"

"_They looked pretty cosy to me if you know what I mean, just thought I would let you know"_

With that she hung up.

I trusted Spence totally, she probably just fell asleep hugging Kyla, they were friends and I'm sure they both needed comfort right?

And Kyla wouldn't do that to me, Spencer wouldn't do that to me, right?

Spencer would only make love with me, I mean she never slept with Ky, I was her first right?

These questions were eating me up, I decided I needed to know the truth.

But who do I ring?

Ky?

Or Spence?

I thought about it for a minute staring at my phone

"Hey Ash, everything okay?"

I turned around and saw Mark standing waiting for my response

"Yeah of course, let's get this show on the road" I smiled

He smiled back at me and hugged my shoulders with one arm pulling me back to the stage.

My night had been hectic, literally from the phone call from Laura and right now, after the show and signings I hadn't stopped. I was back in the hotel room, we were getting the tour bus tomorrow, it was being painted.

I hadn't had chance to call Spence again, I needed to know what had gone on

I picked up my phone and dialled her number

"_Hello" _came the sleepy voice down the phone

"Hey Spence, did I wake you?"

"_Yeah but it's okay, I was waiting for you to ring"_

"Spence, I need to ask you something, what happened with Ky earlier"

I was nervous, I don't know what came over me, I trusted her, she wouldn't do this to me

"_We fell asleep, she was hugging me because I was crying because I miss you baby, and we fell asleep, next thing I know Laura walked in and started shouting about how we fucked, I would never do that to you Ash, you know my heart belongs to you right?"_

I felt the tension in my body drain

"I know baby, I trust you, get some sleep okay, call me tomorrow, I love you"

"_I love you too Ash, you mean the world to me, forever and always"_

I hung up and couldn't stop smiling.

I had the best girlfriend ever, she was amazing and I hated being away from her.

I also couldn't believe I let doubt cross my mind.

2 weeks and 6 days after I thought she had cheated on me, and we were still going strong, I was so excited I got to see her tomorrow.

We had been on the phone for hours already, two phone calls a day at least, I always found time for my angel, even if it meant getting up super early just to text her good luck for her exams, and I know she appreciated it.

She was graduating tomorrow, in precisely 16 hours and 24 minutes to be exact, and I was sat at the airport waiting for another plane. My first got cancelled for some reason.

My plan was to be home before she got in from school and just be laying on our bed waiting for her when she got back from school.

Naked was a possibility.

This was until the earlier plane got cancelled, this was the plane I was supposed to get.

I have a feeling I'm gonna need to drive it, but it was one long ass drive.

"announcement, flight 224 to LA has been cancelled due to technical difficulties, the next flight to LA will be flight 225 at 10.15 tomorrow.

Shit!

If I got that plane I wouldn't be on time to see my baby get her diploma.

She graduated at 12

I still had 15 hours and 49 minutes to get back to LA.

All I needed was a car.

I picked up my handbag and hand luggage, luckily I was only taking a small bag home because I was only staying the weekend.

I ran to the car hire centre and then man behind the desk recognised me easily.

"Miss Davies, what can we do for you today?"

I smiled sweetly, "I need to hire your fastest car please"

"Oh well we have an Audi TT available, all I would need is a small $100 deposit"

"Here's my card, I'll take it thank you"

(Spencer's POV)

I'm graduating today.

I'm graduating!

I can't wait

I'm so excited

And Ash isn't answering her phone.

This is the only thing making my mood a downer.

I graduate in 2 hours.

And she isn't answering her phone, she always answers to me.

I got dressed into a black pencil skirt and white blouse and put some black heels on, I had no idea why people got dressed up for these things just to put their robe on over the top, but I was joining in today.

I walked downstairs to see Kyla had made me breakfast

"It's a good luck for the rest of your life breakfast" she laughed

"Thanks Ky, you and Laura are coming to the party tonight right?" I asked

They had got back together after Kyla had explained several times and Laura had finally listened

"Spence, it's at my house, of course I am"

I laughed with her, this was the most important day of my life so far, Ashley wasn't here yet and she wasn't answering her phone. Kyla saw me looking down at my phone and she smiled knowingly "she'll be here Spence"

I nodded and smiled, "I'll see you there Ky"

I walked into the garage, she had given me full use of all her precious cars but so far I had stuck to the Porsche, I know I said the Ferrari was my favourite but after driving this I fell in love.

I got into the car and drove to school to meet all my awaiting friends

"Hey Spence" said Chelsea smiling, I looked over to see Blake smiling at me slightly

"Hey Chels, Hey beefcake" I said laughing at Aiden, he had his tie done up wrong and looked confused

"Hey Spencer, can you help me with this thing?"

"Sure Aid"

The ceremony was due to start in 5 minutes and I still hadn't seen or heard from my girlfriend, I was worried.

I was slightly pissed off at the thought that she wouldn't come as well, what was she doing instead, I knew what her reputation was like.

I looked over my shoulder to see some teachers warning off the press, they had become accustomed to it since me and Ash started dating, I mean I was followed around.

I tried to avoid them, but they're sneaky buggers, in fact the other week I was about to have a threesome with Aiden and Chelsea, all because we were in the park together hanging out, I laughed at that one, the stories they will make up.

The ceremony started and I was nervous to say the least, my name was soon and I didn't like walking up on stage.

"Spencer Carlin"

That's me

I walked up the steps to get my diploma and heard the shouting and clapping, but one voice caught my attention more than others

"Woohoo, you go baby"

I whipped my head around to the audience and spotted my rock star stood at the back beaming, she had a crinkle in her nose, she knew I loved that.

I smiled a beaming smile at her and walked off stage

"Chelsea Daniels"

I clapped along with everyone else, still smiling from seeing my girlfriend, I was proud of Chelsea too, she had a lot of catching up to do with work and stuff

"Aiden Dennison"

I clapped again with everyone else, me and Chelsea whooped for him and he smiled.

As soon as the ceremony was over and we had all thrown our hats I tried to look for Ashley among the huge mass of bodies moving towards their loved ones for photo's and whatever, I had arranged to meet Chelsea and Aiden before we went back to mine to set up the party.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist from behind me and I smiled

"My baby graduated, I'm so proud of you" was whispered into my ear

I span around in her arms and crashed my lips to hers, she wasted no time in responding. I missed her lips

"You made it" I whispered against her lips as we pulled away from each other, I was stills smiling

"Of course I did Angel, I wouldn't miss this for the world"

I smiled at her, I thought about prom and how she wouldn't be there, but she made it today tat was all that mattered.

Our school was strange because they had the senior prom after graduation, like the serious with graduation, then the party with prom, I didn't mind.

I nuzzled my face into her neck and took in her scent, I felt safe and at home, I missed this girl so much when she was gone.

Then all of a sudden a thought popped into my head, I pulled away from her and hit her lightly on the arm

"hey, what was that for?" she pouted

"You didn't answer your phone all night or day, I was worried!"

I'm sorry Angel, as I told you the flight was cancelled, so I drove here, it was a hectic journey let me tell you, I mean I was stopped by three different police officers, once for speeding, once because they thought I was drunk driving and once because the recognised me an wanted my autograph, then McDonalds wouldn't give me my damn burger until I signed a napkin, then there were six different traffic jams, three of them were accidents so they took ages, and three were just stupid drivers, getting here wasn't easy, and my phone is still turned off ready for the plane"

I nodded at her rant, it made me chuckle.

"It's okay baby, I forgive you, you're here now, just in time to help set up for the after party."

I hadn't exactly told her the party would be at our house, I felt bad because she looked tired bless her.

"Okay Spence, anything for you" she yawned

"Okay well lets get you home so you can have a nap, then we can get this party started" I chuckled, I led her to my family so I could speak to them, they all smiled at Ashley

"Hey Glen, would you mind driving my hire car to my place for me?" she asked sweetly

"No way Ash"

"It's a 2011 Audi TT" she said

His face lit up, "sure thing Ash"

She chuckled as she threw him the keys, we said goodbye to my parents and I led her to her car.

She smiled when she saw what car I was driving, I threw her the keys and she ran round to open my door. After I sat down she leant down and kissed me softly "I love you Spence"

She then shut the door for me and ran round and got into the drivers seat, I loved having her back, and god did she look sexy.

She had on dark skinny jeans, and a band t-shirt, it was tight enough to cling to the places it should.

"Babe, do you think you're too tired to let me rip those clothes off you?" I asked smiling

She shook her head rapidly "definitely not, clothes ripping is definitely allowed since you look super fine in that outfit Spence"

I chuckled at her.

I texted Chelsea and Aiden the address and told them something came up and that I would see them there in about 2 hours.

What can I say she's been gone for three weeks!

I miss her magic fingers

And trust me when I say, they're the most magical I've ever felt.

I couldn't wait to be screaming her name.

**Hope you liked it (:**

**Thanks for all your reviews (:**

**Please Review (: **

**Thanks for Reading x**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Spencer's POV)

"Baby, that was amazing"

I smiled at my Rock star, she was still out of breath

"Well I've missed you" I replied

"I've missed you too baby, I mean I think going 8 rounds proves it"

Don't get me wrong I was more tired than I had ever been before, especially after 8 amazing orgasms, but I knew Chelsea and Aiden were expected around now.

I heard the doorbell ring and Kyla run to answer it, she greeted Aiden and Chelsea, I heard them chatting.

"We best get ready for this party then eh beautiful?"

"Ashley, thank you for coming back today, I didn't think you would"

"Baby, you doubted me?" she asked, I could hear the hurt in her voice

"Only for like a second, when I went to graduation and it started and I hadn't seen you" I said ashamed with myself for doubting her

She got up quickly and walked into the bathroom, I heard the shower turn on and sighed. This could definitely be going better.

I decided I should probably get dressed, since Kyla still hadn't learned to knock.

There was one embarrassing time where me and Ash were on the phone, it just happened I was slightly horny, and by slightly horny I mean I needed some sort of release, this was the longest I had gone without since me and Ashley first made love.

We were on the phone and I was in the process of rubbing myself when Kyla walked in. Needless to say, it killed the mood, Ashley didn't have a clue what was happening, she stopped suddenly and I could hear the frustration in her voice when we said bye to each other.

I stopped thinking about mine and Ashley's phone sex knowing full well if I thought about it too much I would be in there in the shower with her, not caring about my friends or my graduation party.

I threw on some clothes, I would change later, and walked downstairs to see my three best friends chatting, they all turned to look at me with smirk's on their face, it was only then I realised I hadn't exactly re-done my make up or even brushed my hair.

"Good time Spence?" said Aiden, always the male, I nodded and smiled at him before going to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Spence, what's wrong?" asked Kyla as she followed me into the kitchen

"Nothing Ky, I just pissed Ashley off I all, I hate it when she's upset with me" I sighed

"She'll get over it Spence, she loves you more than anything, nothing you could have done would be that bad"

"I told her I doubted her, I told her I didn't think I would make it on time to graduation, she thinks I don't trust her now, and she's never been anything but amazing to me"

I looked up at Kyla to see her reaction, she looked shocked

"Okay, Spence, I'm only gonna say this once, you're a dick"

I nodded, just as a voice appeared from the door

"Kyla, what the fuck, don't call her that"

I looked over to see my girlfriend dressed in a short jean skirt and my favourite Hollister top, she smiled a small smile at me as Kyla ran and hugged her.

"Ash, I was just joking, Spence knows that don't you Spence?"

I nodded and smiled at Ashley, she would always defend me, even against her sister.

Kyla left me and Ashley in the kitchen and she came to sit next to me.

"Sorry Spence, I didn't mean to get upset, it's just I hate the thought you don't trust me, I would never let you down"

"Ashley, I know that, I really do, it was like for a split second and I knew I was being stupid"

She nodded and kissed me, the kiss quickly deepened until she pulled away.

"Come on graduate, we need to get ready for this party, speaking of, am I on alcohol duty?"

I giggled at her, she was always on alcohol duty, being the only one who could actually get away with it, she was famous so people were running around to please her.

"Yeah, can I come with you Ash, I just wanna hang with you for longer"

She nodded at me, "first of all though you need to get into the shower, because right now you look so sexy I'm having a hard time not taking you right now"

I smirked and kissed her hard, I got up and moved her round so I was stood in between her legs, I rubbed up her thighs getting close to her centre, thank god for her amazing skirts.

I heard her moan softly into the kiss and pulled away "be right back baby"

"Tease" was all I heard while I was running up the stairs.

The party was in full swing, there was a lot of people around this house, but it was big enough after all. Ash and I were grinding in the middle of the living room on the make shift dance floor, I was tipsy to say the least, in fact I was pretty much gone.

Ashley was holding me up as she danced with me, she had the same amount to drink as I did, alcohol she refused to let me pay for.

"I'm gonna get a drink baby, do you want anything?" she asked me softly, her head has right next to my ear so I could feel her breath on my neck, it was making it hard to concentrate

"Yeah, get me whatever" I said not caring that I had already probably had too much to drink

I watched her walk away and walked towards Chelsea who was dancing at the side of the dance floor.

"Hey Chels, having fun?"

She smiled at me "yeah Spencer, are you? I mean this is a great party"

I nodded, I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind and produce a drink in front of me, I would have known who it was whether they had a drink with them or not.

I turned around in her embrace and saw my girlfriend smiling at me, she leant down to kiss me hard, I quickly got into it, I completely forgot Chelsea was standing there, she seemed to excuse herself leaving the sofa behind me empty.

I walked backwards and sat down, Ashley straddled me and kissed me more, soon our tongues were battling, I loved the feeling of my tongue inside her mouth, she moaned into me.

When we pulled away her eyes were glazed over, I giggled a little bit at her and she giggled back.

"What else did you have to drink baby?"

"Oh, Ky wanted to do shots, so we polished off half a bottle of tequila" she said

"Wow, I'm glad neither of us has to drive home"

She smiled at me again and kissed me softly.

"Spence, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

I nodded and hugged her, I missed spending time with my girl

"hold on, don't you have to go back tomorrow?"

She nodded, I smirked, now I had graduated and still had another 2 weeks before prom I had some free time.

"Where are we going?"

"New York"

She got off me so I could get up and squeal and jump around, which I did, then I excitedly pulled her towards the dance floor where we danced the night away.

(2 months later)

Ashley came to prom!

I was so excited when the car pulled up outside the house and she got out holding a corsage for me.

I jumped into her arms, which is where I stayed for the next 12 hours after that.

Our weekend in New York was amazing as well, and I was happier than I had ever been.

Now I just miss her, Kyla went to visit her last week and she sent a present back with her, but some things came up and I've been un-able to go and see her, I haven't even been to another gig.

I got a job, in a café.

It was rubbish money, but they were offering me so many hours that I couldn't complain.

I missed my baby so much though.

I had next week off, I know in a summer job it's almost impossible, but I've done about three weeks worth of overtime so they couldn't really say no.

I walked past the news stand and glanced at the magazines, I saw Ashley on the front cover.

'**IS OUR ROCKSTAR CHEATING ON HER SWEETHEART ALREADY?'**

I looked over at the picture of her walking out of a hotel holding hands with another girl, I laughed at the photo, they really were clueless.

I fished my phone out of my pocket and rang the familiar number

"_hey baby"_

"so word in the news is that you're cheating on me" I giggled

"_oh is that so? Who with this time?"_

"apparently Kyla"

"_wow" _she laughed

I trusted her, I mean I had seen so many cheating rumours since she went on tour, and not one of them was un-explained.

Ashley wouldn't cheat on me, and I knew it, she knew it, the world knew it, the press were just looking for a story

"yeah, come on Ash, if you were gonna cheat on me don't hold hands with her walking outside the hotel" I giggled softly

"_Spence, I'm sorry okay, she grabbed it, she's a fame hungry monster"_

I loved our banter

"_you okay baby?"_

"Yeah just walking to work baby, and I'm here so I'll ring you after, I love you"

"_I love you"_

(Ashley's POV)

Spencer's coming today.

TO-DAY!

I'm beyond excited

I haven't seen her for nearly 2 months, I'm nearly half way through the tour, I get three weeks off in the second half of the tour, all of which I plan on spending with my girlfriend.

I'm at the airport now, waiting for her flight.

There are paps everywhere, seems people got wind of my being here, but I can't wait.

I saw her walk through the gate with her luggage and there's no one else in the room for me, there's only those amazing blue eyes, that gorgeous blonde hair, my amazing girlfriend with her gorgeous body and long toned legs.

She runs towards me and I catch her when she throws herself at me, she wrapped her legs around my waist and I kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

We carried on kissing for a while until someone tapped my on the shoulder, I pulled away from my girlfriend and turned my head around to see a young girl stood behind me with a pen and pad of paper.

"Sorry to bother you Mrs but can I have your autograph please?"

She was too cute for me to be angry with for interrupting my making out with my girl.

"Sure thing, what's your name?" I smiled my biggest smile at her

"Blake"

I felt Spencer tense by the side of me, I grabbed her hand with the one I didn't use to write.

"and how old are you Blake?"

"I'm 5 Mrs"

I smiled at her and signed her piece of paper, she thanked me and skipped back to a woman waiting for her, who I assumed was her mum.

I turned back to my girlfriend who wasn't as tense, she was smiling and still holding my hand.

I grabbed her bag for her and flung it on my shoulder, I pulled her away from everyone and towards the car park, she walked me to the Lincoln navigator that was waiting with a driver.

She opened the door and pulled me into the back seat, I cuddled into her instantly. I almost fell asleep on the drive back to her hotel, she was so comfy and she smelt amazing. She smelt like home.

When we got to the hotel she opened the door and ran around to my side, I thanked the driver and got out. Ashley grabbed my hand again and carried my bag for me, she really was a gentlewoman.

"Babe, did you ever find out who tried to hurt you before?"

I was taken back at this, we had just got into the room, she was ready to start the heavy conversation already.

"No Spence, it was no one, just a drunk driver I reckon"

I knew she could tell I was lying, she gave me a look that said she did know.

"Now Ashley, firstly remember that it's me you're talking to, and secondly answer honestly"

I sighed, I really didn't wanna tell her this

"The police think it was someone that had something to do with my fathers death, they think it's either that or someone Blake hired, I don't know Spence, I don't care, all I know is that you and I are safe, Ky is safe, that's the end of it"

She nodded at me, she came over and hugged me tight.

I loved this girl.

The next morning I woke up, I realised this was the first time we hadn't had sex like straight after we were back together on our own, it freaked me out a little bit, I was worried, I'll not lie many a thought ran through my head, did she not love me anymore? Did she come to break up with me? Does she not find me attractive? Have I let myself go?

I jumped out of bed and stood in front of the full length mirror, I changed into a sports bra so I was stood in a sports bra and boy shorts.

My abs were still amazing, I stroked down my stomach making sure I wasn't just seeing things.

My things were still toned, I might be on tour but this is where I get most of my exercise in, running and jumping around the stage.

I ran my hands down the opposite arm and checked if I was any less toned there, I was doing all good at the moment.

I checked out my hair, I might have just got out of bed but it still looked amazing.

My eyes were the same, I know Spence loved my eyes, she told me once, I loved hers more though.

I was caught up in thinking so I didn't notice Spencer wake up and walk over to me and wrap her arms around my waist. We were stood facing the mirror sideways.

"Stay still a second baby" she whispered into my ear, I leant to look at her, she smiled into the mirror whilst taking a picture.

"Spence, I'm not even dressed" I said self consciously, I wasn't normally like this but I was worrying myself.

"Baby, your body is amazing, I just wanted a picture so I could put it as my wallpaper on my phone" she whispered into my ear, she kissed me on the cheek and took another picture.

"I like that one" I said as I looked down to the picture I had just taken, I was smiling and had my eyes closed but my head was directed towards my blonde, Spencer was kissing my cheek with her eyes closed and her arms wrapped firmly around me, it caused me to smile my nose crinkle smile.

"You're perfect Ash, I don't know what got you worried but you should know, you're looking hotter than ever"

I smiled at her, she knew what I needed to hear

"Baby I want you" I rasped out, I saw her eyes darken

"Ash, I'm yours"

She pulled me towards the bed and pulled me on top of her, I kissed her slowly wanting to take my time, I missed my girl and I needed to remember this.

Normally if we had been apart for a while love making had to wait it's turn, fucking was important.

This time I could take my time, I needed her to know she was loved, that I could and would go at a pace where it meant something.

I mean don't get me wrong when she throws me up against the door and fucks me, that's hot, we need that sometimes, but right now I have the love of my life under me and I'm gonna enjoy it.

We made love for about 3 hours, then I noticed the time

"Shit, baby I need to be at the sound check in like 15 minutes" I said standing up quickly and running around trying to find suitable clothes

(Spencer's POV)

"Calm down baby, they can't check the sound without the star" I smiled and she smiled back, she came and kissed me softly before running into the bathroom to get ready.

Five minutes later I was dressed and had my make-up lightly done and my hair up. Ashley smirked at me as she grabbed her stuff and my hand and pulled me out of the room. We hadn't discussed me going with her for this but she knew I wanted to see what it was like back stage.

We walked into the venue quickly and pretty much ran through the corridors, Ashley ran to her band members without letting go of my hand. I walked up and smiled and waved at all of them.

They all waved back apart from Mark who came and hugged me, I hugged him back and smiled at him.

"Hey Mark, long time no see"

"Yeah Spence, sorry for keeping your girl away from you, although she never stops talking about you"

"Yeah, obviously, why wouldn't she?" I chuckled and he chuckled slightly in reply.

"Hey Mark, stop embarrassing me in front of my girl yeah, she doesn't need to know how soppy I am" said my Rock star as she came back to stand next to me again, she intertwined our fingers and smiled at her friend as I snuggled into her side.

"Guy's sound check NOW!" shouted Ethan

"Got to go baby, wait here and watch all you want, I'll be back soon" she kissed me softly and ran on stage to pick up her guitar. She tuned it quickly and went to stand in front of the microphone.

"So you're the famous Spencer" came a feminine voice from behind me, I turned around to see a girl with dirty blonde hair, she was wearing bright make-up and a baggy white t-shirt and some short shorts, I recognised her.

"Oh my god, you're Ke$ha?"

"That I am, I'm supporting Ash, she's great, she never stops talking about you though, I only recognise you because she has like a million pictures on her iphone"

I laughed at her and started talking, until I heard my baby singing, then that caught my attention.

She was singing Cobra Starship's Good Girls go Bad, I had to smile at her sense of humour, turns out Mark did the lead male vocals on this one and she did the Leighton Meester part, she knew it was our song. Well it was hers first until I claimed it as well.

I looked up and saw the superstar next to me checking me out, I smiled at the attention and smirked at the blonde stood next to me.

"Like what you see?" I flirted with her

"Hell yeah Spencer, in fact.." she leant down close to whisper in my ear "I like it very much"

I blushed at her words, suddenly I saw Ash storm past me and noticed the music had finished, I panicked a bit, I mean I was flirting with Ashley's support act, it was a harmless bit of fun but I knew she wouldn't see it like that.

"Ash!" I shouted after her as I followed her towards her dressing room, I couldn't see her in the corridors so I assumed she was already there.

I got lost in the corridors for a second, after all I had no clue where I was going, until I walked past a door with 'Ashley Davies' written on the door, I mean, thank you god for helping me out here.

I knocked on the door and she didn't answer

"Ash, baby, please talk to me" I said through the door knocking again, I heard the lock move but the door didn't open. I turned the handle and walked inside to see Ash sitting on the sofa in her dressing room with tears running down her cheeks.

I rushed over to her and tried to pull her into a hug, she pushed me back and I was shocked.

"Ashley, I'm sorry, it was harmless, we were just flirting"

She looked up at me, I saw a flicker of anger in her eyes

"Just flirting Spence? In front of your girlfriend?"

"Ashley, we were just chatting and we ended up flirting, it wasn't anything you know that"

She looked me in the eye, she looked angrier than before

"Obviously you don't understand how your insecure girlfriend would feel when you're flirting with a hot international superstar right? I mean, obviously that makes me good enough when you're with me, what are you like when we're apart?"

My heart stopped for a second, a mixture of emotions passed me, firstly I was pissed at her for implying I would ever cheat on her, and secondly I could see her point, I knew I shouldn't be flirting with other people especially in front of her, but she should know she was the only person who meant anything and everything to me.

"Firstly Ash, I'm gonna ignore you implying I would ever cheat on me, you are and always will be the only woman who holds my heart, it's me and you forever and you know that, secondly I'm sorry okay, I didn't think, she flirted and I flirted back, I'm rubbish, but I love you"

She looked up at me, she had stopped crying and her eyes looked hopeful

"Why am I not good enough for you Spence?"

"Baby, you're more than good enough for me, in fact I don't deserve you okay, but I've got you, and I love you"

I tried to hug her and she let me this time, she snuggled into the crook of my neck and sighed

"I'm sorry for thinking you could ever cheat on me Spence, it's just I miss you so much"

I nodded at her and squeezed her "I know baby, I miss you too, but we just need to get though these next few months, we're gonna be okay, because we're soul mates"

She leant up and kissed me softly, I smiled at my girlfriend.

"I love you Ash"

**Okay so I've had a virus, so I haven't been able to post for ages ): sorry guysss, I hope you're still reading (:**

**Thanks for your reviews, they make me super happy (:**

**Please Review, even if just to tell me you're still tuning in (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Ashley's POV)

I have one week of touring left, after three weeks of holiday.

I'm so excited to be going home.

Not that I don't love touring, it used to be the only thing that made me feel alive, and my fans mean the world to me.

But I miss Spence.

Simple.

I'm there and my baby is here, which is wrong.

It's Kyla's birthday next week and Spencer's the week after.

Which means, partayyy!

Oh and lots of birthday sex, with Spence of course.

To say I'm excited would be an understatement.

We're having a joint party for them both next weekend, somewhere in between their birthday's, and we're going out for their actual birthday's to do whatever they want, Kyla in the day with me and Spence, before she spends some time with Laura, and of course I'll be with Spence all day.

Right now though I'm sneaking into my bedroom, and as I walked in I saw Spencer, she looks so cute when she's asleep.

I walked over to the bed and smiled at her cute scrunched up nose and hugging my pillow, I took my shoes off and gently took the pillow out of her arms, she must be really sleepy because she stirred but didn't wake up, I smiled again and got into bed with her, her arms immediately wrapped tightly around my waist and her head found my shoulder and I hugged her back.

Her face softened out into a smile as she snuggled into me and I whispered into her ear "I love you"

I fell asleep with my girl quickly.

I could feel someone staring at me, I could feel their eyes.

I could feel they were my favourite eyes in the world, and I mean I've done a lot of tours, and seen a lot of eyes, but Spencer's are the best.

"Stop staring at me"

She giggled at me and leant down to kiss my nose

"Are you really here?" she whispered

"Yeah baby, I really am" I replied with my eyes still closed, I opened them and looked over to see me favourite eyes.

Spencer looked beautiful, her eyes were wide and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Come here beautiful" I whispered as I pulled her closer to me by the hand I had just noticed she was holding.

She leant forward and kissed me, it started softly but immediately got harder, she slipped her tongue in my mouth and I moaned, I loved it when she took control.

"Baby, I have something I wanna try" she whispered to me when we pulled away.

"What is it baby?"

I was curious, Spencer just smiled and leant over me and opened the cabinet next to my side of the bed.

"Why are you using my cabinet not your own?" I giggled at her, she giggled as well.

"Because this is one place I know you'll never look!"

She pulled out a pink box with a bow wrapped around it, she handed it to me and looked shyly the other way I grasped her hand and smiled at her

"Spencer, whatever it is it's fine, you have to trust me"

She nodded and shot a pointed look towards the present telling me to open it, I opened it and slid open the box and gasped.

(Spencer's POV)

She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Baby, are you serious?"

I nodded, "I want you to use It on me"

I must have blushed because she smiled her cute smile and leant in to kiss me, I kissed back as hard.

"Are you sure baby? I mean, this is new for you"

I nodded knowingly, "yeah baby, it's new but there's no one I would rather try it with"

She smiled at me and kissed me hard, her tongue found mine as she moved so she was on top of me, I loved her being on top of me, it turned me on so much.

Suddenly she stopped and stood up, she took the box with her and walked into the bathroom "be right back baby, be wearing less clothing when I get back"

I nodded at her.

I thought for a moment and decided to take my socks off, It would be less clothing than before.

She walked into the room having changed into a tank top and some grey joggers, she looked so hot, I couldn't take me eyes off of her as she walked across the room. She stopped a bit away from the bed and summoned me towards her.

I jumped out of bed and walked towards her, I was only wearing a tank top and some shorts, they were the shortest of my sleeping shorts and I knew Ash loved them.

"You look amazing baby" she said softly as she reached out to grab me around the waist, my hands immediately went to run through her hair as she pulled me flush against her.

I could feel something pressing into me and smiled, Ashley smirked at me and kissed me hard.

We kissed passionately and deeply until Ashley started pushing me back towards the bed, I loved it when she took control.

"Spence" she husked in my ear, I just looked at her and smiled "are you really sure about this baby?"

I smiled and kissed her again "I promise"

She kissed me down my neck and pulled off my top, she carried on kissing down me and pulled down my shorts. She went back up my body, I felt like I was on fire. She took one of my nipples into her mouth and my back arched, she was playing with the other one with her hand. I span my fingers into her hair and moaned at the sensations flowing through me.

She kissed under my breast and sucked on a point underneath it, I knew she left a mark, one that one she would ever be able to see. She smirked as I moaned at the hickey she just left me. She went down and kissed up my thighs, I leant down to pull her top off of her.

"Baby, you've got too many clothes on" I husked, I saw her shiver.

"In time baby, god you're so sexy"

She went back and kissed my clit, I jumped not knowing she was there. She sucked my centre and licked it, I was writing around with pleasure, I guided her head with my hands, my baby had always had a talented tongue.

She moved down to my opening and thrust her tongue into me, I arched off the bed and my hips bucked into her mouth, taking her tongue in further to me.

"Okay, I think you're ready baby" she said as she stood up and pulled down her joggers. I looked over and saw a purple phallus bounce upwards.

"Do it baby, fuck me"

She nodded at my request and moved so she was on top of me, she opened my legs wider and settled in between them, she held herself above me with her arms.

She shifted her weight on to one arm and used to other to guide the dildo into me.

It filled me completely, I couldn't help but moan at the sensation, she thrust into me slowly as she resumed her position hovering above me.

"If you need me to stop at any time baby just tell me"

I nodded and pulled her down to kiss me.

She thrust into me slowly building up her speed, she looked into my eyes to make sure I was okay, I had never loved her more, she was always looking after me.

"Harder, faster baby"

She nodded and obliged, she thrust harder, I didn't think the whole member would fit into me but it did, she was slamming her hips into mine at a pace and I was loving every moment.

I lost all coherent thoughts at that point, all I could feel was her taking me higher and higher, I could feel my orgasm coming.

I could tell she was getting turned on, she was close like I was, she was panting and sweating.

"Baby, I'm gonna come"

"I'm gonna come too Spence"

We both exploded at the same time, Ashley kept thrusting into me so I could ride it out, when she had done that she collapsed on top of me exhausted.

"Baby, that was amazing" I whispered into her hair

"It kinda was wasn't it" she said kissing my forehead, I saw a smirk come across her face, she pulled out of me slowly, I was turned on again.

"Baby, stand up for me"

I did as she asked and she pulled me to her with the strap-on still attached.

"Now we've tried one of your fantasies can we try one of mine?"

I nodded and smiled at her, my baby could be dirty "what do you wanna do to me Ash?" I husked, I saw her eyes go impossibly darker

"I wanna fuck you against the door baby" she whispered into my ear, she sucked me ear lobe into her mouth as she pulled away. It was definitely one of my weak spots.

I walked over to her door, shaking my hips as I went and she followed quickly.

She pulled me into her, she lifted my hips up so my legs were wrapped around her, she kissed me hard and rough.

"Ready baby?"

"Hell yeah"

She guided her fake dick into me again and I moaned, I was definitely still wet enough. She pushed me against the door, she kept one hand firmly on my behind as she trusted into me. I could hear the door making a banging noise but I couldn't find it in me to care.

She used her free hand to play with my clit, I was in heaven.

"Baby, harder"

She slammed into me as hard as she could, taking the phallus impossibly deeper, I moaned louder than I ever had before. She kissed me roughly again before sucking on my pulse point. She left another mark but it didn't matter.

"I'm gonna come" I moaned into her ear, she smirked at me and went faster.

"Come then baby, come all over me"

"Asshhhhhhhh, iloveyou" I screamed as I came, she seemed to release at the sound of my moan.

"Spenceeee" I felt her body go limp, but she kept holding me up.

She carried me over to the bed as I recovered and placed me on it, she removed herself from inside me and took off the strap-on. She climbed into bed and cuddled into me, we bother fell asleep quickly.

I woke up to knocking on the door, I opened my eyes just as Kyla walked in.

"Um, hey guys, Ash, Christine is here"

Ashley's eyes widened, she looked over at the time and noticed we had only been asleep for about half an hour.

"How long has she been here Ky?"

Kyla blushed and replied sheepishly "about an hour, we didn't wanna bother you"

Ashley groaned and pulled the covers over her head as she blushed, I just giggled at her a little bit.

"Oh you think it's funny that my mother heard you scream my name as I fucked you against a door?"

I paled, I hadn't thought about it like that

"That's what I thought Spence" she chuckled as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Okay, I so did not need to see that, I'll see you guys in a bit"

I nodded at her as she left I got out of bed to join my girlfriend in the shower I had just heard her turn on.

We showered and dressed quickly, we walked downstairs hand in hand, we entered the living room and I saw a woman, probably aged about 40 sitting in front of the TV with Kyla drinking I think Tea.

I felt Ashley grip my hand tighter

"Hey mom, this is Spencer, my girlfriend" said my brunette

The woman turned and smiled at me, "wow, someone finally tamed the wildness that is my daughter?"

"Yes Ma'am" I replied, she smiled at me.

"Anyway, I have news Ashley" continued Christine "the police need your help with the enquiries about your accident again"

Ashley nodded at her "Actually mom, we're just off to have dinner at the Carlin's house, so can I ring you and we can meet tomorrow?"

Ashley's mum nodded and smiled "okay, I'll see you tomorrow Ashley"

Ashley walked forward and kissed her mothers cheek, "nice to meet you Spencer, I hope to see you tomorrow?"

I just nodded and smiled at her before walking with Ashley to her garage.

We went to my parent's house and were greeted with huge hugs when we walked in. My mum and dad had really taken a shine to Ashley, they said that they saw how she made me happy and they liked how she treated me, she was amazing so how could I disagree.

"I've made your favourite Ashley, Lasagne, and yes Spence I made it just the way you like it" said my dad from the kitchen, he smiled at us and went back to cooking.

"My dad totally loves me better" whispered Ash with a chuckle as we went to sit down, she sat next to me and held my hand the whole night, I could tell she was nervous about what her mother had said because she would normally be in the kitchen helping my father, she was only like this occasionally.

I kissed her forehead and smiled at her "Baby, why are you worried?"

She looked up at me shocked "how did you know?"

"Because I know you Ashley Davies, everything about you, and I love you"

She smiled and kissed me softly, "I just don't wanna go talk to the police again"

I was confused, "but baby you almost died, they just wanna find who did it"

"I know who did it Spencer, that's why I didn't press charges okay, just can we please talk about it later?"

"What?"

"Girls dinner's ready"

**Hey guys, if you're still out there I'm sorry about not updating for ages, but like I haven't really had time.**

**I'm sorry it's kinda short as well, and it was left on a cliff-hanger sort of.**

**Still love me? (:**

**Thanks for all your reviews guys, they mean the world to me (:**

**Please Review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys I just kinda realised I've been a bit rubbish at replying to reviews and thanking people, so this shall change (;**

**Firstly thank you hugbuddy13, 1southluvr, silentearcream, jobananax333, FFReviews, Irishgirl33 and mb168 for your reviews (: especially the nice things you said about the sex scene, I was totally nervous about it.**

**Secondly some replies**

**Imaferrari - I would totally be embarrassed to face her too but it had to be done**

**Miss Nowhere - I hope this chapter helps with fantasies as well, and I'll not lie the against a door one was possibly one of my own (;**

**LoveAsh87 - I updated this tonight just for you, enjoy (:**

Chapter 22

(Ashley's POV)

As soon as we got home she was on my case, in fact I was surprised she kept herself quiet in the car.

I think her parents noticed the tension between us, she was confused and slightly angry.

I was hoping she understood why I didn't tell her before, I know I should have but I wanted to forget.

We walked into our room and she shut it angrily

"Well?"

"Baby, just hear me out okay?" I asked softly, she nodded and went to sit on the bed

"This better be good because you lied to me"

"Okay, firstly there's a reason I didn't tell you at the hospital, and then it kinda slipped my mind to tell you, I sorted it and didn't wanna get you involved"

She nodded for me to continue, so I sat down and grabbed one of her hands for my own strength, she let me, so I sighed and continued

"Okay, a few years ago I had a drug problem, I was in a bad place, and then Kyla got involved. I mean she tells me it wasn't my fault but I know it was. She didn't have the money I did but she was addicted more than I was. She owed her dealer, a guy called Steve Smith money, and she couldn't pay it. One day he found out that Kyla and I were sisters and kept trying to get to me for the money"

She looked at me shocked, I noticed tears streaming down my face.

"He went to jail, and I thought it was the end of it, but he got released early and apparently found out that I had more money, and wanted to get it from me. I first refused him and he got angry, that was when he tried to drive me off the road, he was trying to hurt me for not giving him the money"

She grabbed my other hand and squeezed, "why didn't you tell us though?"

"Kyla thinks he's still in jail, I mean she used to have panic attacks, it took me about half a year to help her stop them, then my dad died and I went off the deep end again, that's when she had to help me out. Helping me out snapped her out of it because she knew she had to help me, I wasn't going to stop."

"You think you owe her?"

"I do owe her Spencer, and you don't have to worry about him anymore okay, I paid him all the money he was owed, and more to keep him quiet"

I sobbed into her shoulder as she pulled me closer to her, I didn't know if I should tell her Christine knew all of this because I knew it would make her angry, I mean I could see the fire in her eyes when I told her who it actually was.

"It's okay baby, I'll keep you safe okay, Kyla will never have to know okay?"

I nodded, then heard the door slam.

"Shit"

I ran out of the room and knocked on Kyla's door "Ky, come on open up"

She came to the door and opened it, I could see she was shaking "He's back?" she whispered

"No Ky, he's gone okay, he's gone and he can't hurt you anymore, never again okay?"

She nodded and grabbed onto me crying, I had to stay strong for her but I needed Spencer.

As if she could read my mind I felt Spencer behind me one arm wrapped tightly around my waist and the other wrapped around Kyla as well.

"You're safe Ky, I promise"

After I said this I felt my girlfriend kiss my head lightly, I turned and smiled at her, I really felt we would be okay.

(Spencer's POV)

I had to do something to make my girlfriend smile again.

I felt horrible knowing what I now knew, it was hard for me.

But she meant everything and I needed her to smile.

We were laying next to each other on the bed, suddenly I sat up and smiled at her as I sat cross legged in front of her.

"Baby, I've got an idea" I smiled

She smirked back and mirrored me sitting opposite me "and what idea is that baby?"

"Well earlier we managed to do one of my fantasies and one of yours, so I wanna know that the rest are"

She chuckled at me "you first?"

I blushed, I didn't think she would wanna hear mine

"Don't be embarrassed baby, it's just me, and I would be happy to try anything you want to"

I smiled, this girl loved me.

"Okay, well I've always wanted to have sex on money, and I know it's strange but the idea that I was so rich I could come on dollar bills has always appealed to me"

I blushed again as she smiled at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do gorgeous, one of mine now?" she nodded "okay, in church"

It was her turn to blush, I chuckled at her now

"Okay, well I can see the appeal, it is taboo"

She nodded and looked at me pointedly

"Oh another one of mine? I've always wanted to do it on a boat in the middle of the ocean. I could scream as loud as I could and no one but me and you could hear it"

I smiled at her, "We can do that baby"

She smiled at me, "Go on then, another one of yours?"

"Well, sometimes I imagine bending you over your sofa at your parents house and taking you, and now we have a strap-on that's definitely what I would want to do"

I blushed again, she chuckled at me.

"Okay, maybe we should stop at four, I mean if we did the last one my parents could walk in and see it"

She put her head next to my ear and whispered "exactly baby"

I shuddered at her husky voice, I loved this girl.

"Anyway I was gonna ask you, will you accompany me to this award ceremony next week? I mean you don't have to but I would love to have you there and make everyone jealous by having you on my arm"

"Yes baby, of course I'll go with you"

She smiled and kissed me, I kissed back and slipped my tongue in her mouth. I knew exactly what she liked by now and I aimed to please.

I wasn't in the mood for anything more than this, I knew she wasn't either. We were both just content to do this.

"Ash, I love you"

"Spence, I love you"

We fell asleep pretty quickly snuggled into each other.

It was the day of the award ceremony, and Ashley was running around trying to make sure I had everything I wanted, she was so cute sometimes. She stopped for a bit and came to sit with me.

"I think it's time Spence"

"Baby, we have like 6 hours, calm down"

"I don't mean time for that, I mean time for the list"

I giggled at her

"This is a serious matter Spence, I think it's time"

I nodded at her "so are we going for three or five?"

"Three"

I nodded and grabbed some paper from the table and ripped her some off. We both scribbled down names on the paper.

When we had finished we both picked up our paper and walked over to the sofa and sat facing each other.

"Okay, so this is our list of people that if they ever asked us to go home with them we could totally do it without feeling guilty right?" she asked

I nodded and smiled at her. "I bet I can guess who's on yours"

She chuckled at me and nodded "Go on then"

"Naya Rivera, Heather Morris and Dianna Agron"

She gasped, "You got me"

"Of course, I know you too well, but I bet you had trouble sticking to just three people"

We laughed together, I enjoyed it when we were like this, completely happy.

"So what you got Spencey?"

"Okay, Jordana Brewster"

She nodded her approval

"Katy Perry"

She nodded again

"Ashley Davies"

She shook her head and laughed "No point of having her on the list, you would have no chance with her, I've heard she's picky"

"Oh okay, well I suppose I best write another answer then" I said picking up my pen and scribbling her name out

"What you got?"

"Megan Fox"

She smiled and nodded her approval "now we're sorted"

"so you're telling me that if we were to bump into Katy Perry tonight and she was up for it you would have no problem with her touching me?"

She shook her head

"no problem with her putting her fingers into me and stroking me until I come?"

She gulped and shook her head again

"no problem with her lips on mine, kissing down my body and eating my pussy until I screamed her name and squirted all over her?"

She ripped her paper up and moved to lie on top of me "I hear Ashley Davies has just become available"

I laughed at her and took my lips with my own "I knew I could get her"

She nodded as she kissed he harder and more passionately, I ran my fingers into her hair and pulled her closer to me, she moaned into my mouth.

She pulled away and kissed down my neck, she took off my top and kissed down to my stomach, she sucked on a point there and left a hickey, I knew with the dress I had chosen people would be able to see some of it but I didn't care.

"Baby, fuck me"

She nodded and pulled down my skirt and panties with it

"No foreplay, I need you now"

She nodded again as she brought her lips down to suck my clit on her mouth, "so wet already"

I moaned and bucked my hips into her face, "Baby, your fingers, please"

She sucked my slit and bit on it lightly before thrusting two fingers into me, I almost came on her there.

She continued sucking and licking my clit and she pumped into me, it was amazing, I was moaning her name and breathing heavily, she seemed to enjoy it.

She bit down on my clit again and I came in her mouth, she kept pumping into me though and sucking a tiny bit harder and licking faster and I came again screaming her name.

She cleaned me up and came back up my body to kiss me on the lips, I could taste myself, and I could feel Ashley's smile.

"Still want that list baby?"

I shook my head and ripped it up

"I never want anyone but you Ashley, you complete me"

We arrived at the awards ceremony and camera's were flashing everywhere, I was overwhelmed, and I knew Ash could feel it because she didn't let go of my hand the whole time.

"It's okay baby, I'm here" she whispered into my ear

"I love you"

We waked down the red carpet having our photo's taken every so often, we saw other celebrities walk in as well and I was starting to enjoy myself.

Ash looked hot, she had on a black dress that came to her knees, it was strapless and simple, I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Ashley, when are you and Spencer getting married then?"

She chuckled at the comment and smiled her rock star smile back "When I know you'll know"

We walked in and sat down, next to Ashley was Nicki Minaj, I loved her, Ashley got talking to her and I was joining in. The seat next to me was filled about half an hour after we sat down, literally two minutes before the show started

"Well if it isn't the most beautiful blonde ever sat next to me"

I looked over to me and saw Ke$ha, I smiled at her and laughed, I felt Ashley grip my hand harder.

"You mean the most take and in love blonde in the world?"

She just smirked at me "that's never stopped me before Spencer"

I laughed at her statement "and that's how I can tell you don't know me"

The show started and she turned to look at the stage.

About an hour into the show Ashley still hadn't let go of my hand, but she hadn't said much to me either. I leant over to whisper to her "are you okay?"

"Yeah Spence, I'm fine"

I nodded at her response and turned back to the host.

Suddenly Heather Morris and Naya Rivera walked on the stage and walked to the microphone "and the nominees for best female artist are"

A video came on it the background ""Ke$ha"

It changed after a while "Britney Spears"

It changed again and I recognised the song immediately "Ashley Davies"

It changed again and I looked over to my girlfriend to see her smiling "and Nicki Minaj"

She looked at me and smiled, this was a surprise.

"and the winner is…"

She turned back to the front

"Ashley Davies"

Everyone rose from their seats and clapped and cheered for her, she stood up and kissed me then made her way towards the stage.

I watched her talk to Naya and Heather away from the microphone and I saw her hug them, I was so glad we ripped up those lists.

"Best woman won I suppose" said the blonde next to me, I looked over to her and smiled, she smiled back

Ashley walked off stage in between the two women who had just announced her winning, I didn't know how these things went.

"and now, our recent winner and next performer Ashley Davies is going to sing us a song."

I clapped as I watched my baby walk out on stage with her acoustic guitar.

"Okay guys, so I'll be playing two songs for you, the first one's called only one"

She started playing the guitar and I was mesmerised.

_Broken this fragile thing nowAnd I can't, I can't pick up the piecesAnd I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reasonI feel so broken up (so broken up)And I give up (I give up)I just want to tell you so you knowHere I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to youYou are my only oneI let go, but there's just no one who gets me like you doYou are my only, my only oneMade my mistakes, let you downAnd I can't, I can't hold on for too longRan my whole life in the groundAnd I can't, I can't get up when you're goneAnd something's breaking up (breaking up)I feel like giving up (like giving up)I won't walk out until you knowHere I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to youYou are my only oneI let go, but there's just no one who gets me like you doYou are my only my only one_She played the solo and looked up at me and smiled, she looked me in the eyes for the first time in the whole performance and then went back to playing_Here I go, so dishonestly leave a note _

_for you my only one, _

_and I know you can see right through me so let me go _

_and you will find someoneHere I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to youYou are my only oneI let go, but there's just no one, no one like youYou are my only, my only oneMy only one you are my only_

_My only one._

Everyone including me cheered and she smiled "The second some I'm gonna play for you is for my girl Spencer, it's called Marry you"

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking from something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Well I know this little chapel_

_On the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh come on girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed _

_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

_Shots of Patron_

_And it's on girl_

_Don't say no no no no no_

_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_And we'll go go go go go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

'_cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it that look in your eyes _

_Or is it this dancing juice_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby, baby_

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby, baby oh_

'_cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it that look in your eye_

_Or is it this dancing juice_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Everyone stood up and cheered again, I giggled as I cheered and she looked up and winked at me. I loved this girl

**Okay, sorry it's short, I'll try and make up with it with the next chapter, I seem to be getting more ideas but I don't know how much longer I'll be writing this (:**

**Please Review, you guys are all amazing for that, I hope you're enjoying it.**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, you might hurt me for this chapter but it sprung into my mind (:**

**Thankyou miss nowhere, hugbuddy13 and Irishgirl33 for your reviews (: they made me smile (:**

**Thank you to you other as well but I'm gon reply so yeh (;**

**Lilce1992: I'm sorry but ke$ha is in this chapter too, I don't know how long she will feature :/**

**1southluvr: I'm sorry but I seem to be making your 'wifey' a bad guy.**

**Hptriospashley: I'm most definitely a gleek too, so there will be more :D I'm a tiny bit in love with Naya so I'm putting her sexy ass in there (;**

**LoveAsh87: Thankyou, I hope you like this just as much (;**

**Imaferrari: firstly thank you for your compliments and nice things (: secondly thank you for your suggestions, I thought I overdid It with the baby references but I wanted it to seem like they were still in the honeymoon stage, but I've taken your suggestion on board and I hope this chapter satisfies (;**

Chapter 24

(Spencer's POV)

When Ashley got back from the stage she motioned for us to swap seats, I knew she was insecure about the blonde star next to me but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Nicki Minaj was next to me.

Nicki Minaj was smiling at me.

Oh. My. Gosh.

"Hey. You're Ashley's girlfriend right?"

I nodded and smiled at her "Spencer"

"Nicki" she laughed

I laughed along with her, "I know who you are, trust me"

I felt my girlfriend grab my hand and lean in to kiss my cheek softly, "congrats baby, I didn't know you were up for an award"

She looked and smiled at me "well I didn't wanna disappoint you if I didn't get it"

She blushed and looked down "Baby, I'll love you forever no matter what okay? Awards or no awards you're still perfect and you're still my favourite."

"Well I did get an award, so the after party is gonna be off the chain baby"

I laughed at her and kissed her nose before turning to face the front for the rest of the show.

Ashley won 2 more awards, I am so stupidly proud of her.

My new friend Nicki Minaj won 2.

And now I was waiting for my girlfriend to finish the interviews and pictures stage.

I stood and watched celebrities chatting, some even coming to talk to me, it seemed everyone knew I was Ashley Davies girlfriend.

One person who came to speak to me I was surprised at, Steven Spielberg.

I was definitely star struck.

"Hello, Spencer isn't it?"

I nodded dumbly

"Well I'm Steven, how are you?"

"I'm good thank you, how are you?" I said nervously

"I'm good, so your girlfriend and I were talking about a new film I want to cast her in and she was telling me about your aspiration to be a film director"

I nodded and smiled at the thought of my girlfriend.

"Well I'll be coming to see Ashley sometime in the next week at your house, and I would love to see any films you have directed and made"

I nodded "I can do that Mr Spielberg"

"Oh please call me Steven, you sound like a remarkable young woman Spencer, the Ashley I once knew would never be tied down"

"I love her, so it's really nothing"

He smiled at me and walked away "see you sometime in the week Spencer"

I waved back at him, then I felt a pair of arms work their way around my waist and lips on my neck

"Hey baby" was husked into my ear

"Hello there"

"Can I get you a drink gorgeous?"

I nodded and turned around in her embraces, I leant close to her and whispered into her lips "but first" before taking her lips into a passionate kiss.

"Mmm, what was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss someone so gorgeous?"

"Unless it's me then yes" she said sticking her tongue out at me

I laughed at her antics, she smiled and pulled me along into the hall where the party was already going on "stay with me?"

She looked over at my quiet voice laced with pleading, "forever baby, I'm never gonna leave you"

I smiled at her "I just mean tonight but forever works"

We kissed softly and then I sat down at the table and she went to get us some drinks, I saw a blonde walk up to me and sit down, I looked over to see the person that had sat next to me was Heather Morris, and I smiled and introduced myself.

"I think it's really great that you and Ash are so open" she said with a smile when we got chatting, "It's a shame because I wish we could be like that"

I watched her look over to Ashley who was talking with Naya Rivera, Naya caught her eye and smiled and Heather smiled longingly

"You and Naya?"

She looked shocked to start with then smiled and nodded "yeah, is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, but only to me, and only because our girlfriends are chatting and I know you and Ashley aren't together"

She nodded and smiled at me, "maybe we can all go out sometime"

I nodded and smiled in return "well since my girl has a thing for you and your girl we would love to, in fact you could come round to ours and I could cook?"

We exchanged numbers just as Ashley and Naya walked over laughing, "hey baby"

"Hey Ash, me and HeMo were just talking about getting together for dinner"

"Yeah Nay, me you Ashley and Spencer"

Naya nodded and smiled as she sat next to her secret girlfriend.

"Sounds cool, anyway Hev, wanna go for a walk?"

The blonde next to me nodded and walked away waving as she went

"Spence, you're amazing"

"Why?"

My girlfriend laughed as she linked our fingers together

"They are hot, and you know it, it'll be nice to have some more friends in the business, I normally keep to myself, this is the first after party I've come to and actually spoken to other people"

I was shocked, she had been to loads, she was a party animal, now she had changed, hopefully for the better.

I woke up with a hangover.

I also woke up sore.

Last night was amazing.

We had the best time at the party and finally left at like 5am.

Then we came home and made love for about 3 more hours, needless to say Ashley wanted to use the strap-on again, and the shower was well used, as was the couch and the bed and the rug.

We're animals sometimes and I love it.

I'm cuddled into my girl and I'm so happy.

"Morning Spence"

My favourite husky voice sounded extra husky "morning gorgeous"

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, except now I'm slightly hung over"

She chuckled at me, it sounded so sexy her extra husky voice

"Sore throat?" I asked

"A little bit"

"That would be because you're a screamer" I said as I kissed her lips, then down her neck.

"Yeah well you weren't exactly quiet either"

I went red but laughed along anyway, I looked over to the clock to see it was 3pm

"I'm hungry Ashy" I pouted

"Well let's get ready and I'll take you out for breakfast"

I nodded and giggled a little bit "have you seen the time? I think it's more lunch than breakfast"

She looked over and smiled "a burger it is"

"Yum!" I said as I jumped off the bed and into the bathroom.

She followed me and we showered together.

We got dressed and went out for lunch, we went shopping for a while as well then we went home again.

"Ashley?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Sing me a song?"

She chuckled and picked up her guitar, "what do you wanna hear?"

"I don't know, anything that comes to mind"

"Okay, the first thing I learnt in guitar.

She started playing the guitar and it sounded amazing already

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the roadTime grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to goSo make the best of this test, and don't ask whyIt's not a question, but a lesson learned in timeIt's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.I hope you had the time of your take the photographs, and still frames in your mindHang it on a shelf in good health and good timeTattoos of memories and dead skin on trialFor what it's worth it was worth all the whileIt's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life. It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life. It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life. _

She looked up to see me smiling, I loved her voice more than anything.

"That was amazing Ash"

"Thanks Spence, it was nothing though really"

I laughed at her statement, "I could never play anything like that"

"Spencer, you could do anything you just need the right teacher"

"Yeah sure, whatever you say Ashley, but I couldn't do it as well as you"

"Well that's probably because I'm perfect"

I chuckled at her and pulled her towards me, she kissed me softly until I pulled away and pushed her down on the bed. I tucked my head in the crook of her neck and fell asleep quickly.

(Ashley's POV)

I woke up with Spencer still snuggled into me, I looked over to my iphone to see I had a message.

I looked at it and smiled.

From Naya: _hey, can we talk?_

I thought about it and decided leaving to go for coffee wouldn't be all that bad

To Naya: _sure, meet me star bucks in 10?_

I kissed my girl on the forehead and went to get my stuff before leaving.

(Spencer's POV)

I woke up to an empty bed.

No Ashley

No Note

Nothing.

I looked over to my phone to see it flashing, and with a blackberry that could mean anything.

I saw I had 2 text messages, one from Kyla and one from HeMo, she had insisted I call her that because Heather was too long.

From HeMo: _hey, so what day are you free to hang out with me and Nay? __J_

I smiled at her text and replied that we were available any day, we made plans for the next day and I moved on to read Ky's text

I walked downstairs to see Ky and Laura cuddled on the couch watching TV, "I'm here Ky"

"Oh okay Spence, I just wondered who was home because I know Ash went out"

I nodded and walked into the kitchen, I was starving.

I decided I wanted pizza an ordered food for Kyla, Laura and Myself, enough for Ashley if she came home soon as well.

Just as the pizza had arrived Ashley walked through the door, she walked straight into the kitchen and grabbed a slice.

"Spence must have ordered this because you never get my favourite Ky"

Kyla chuckled and I smiled, Ashley was being distant for some reason, normally she would come straight to me and hug me, now she was standing as far away as possible and hadn't even said hello to me.

We continued eating pizza and chatting amongst ourselves until all three large pizza's had gone.

I know what you're thinking that's a lot.

You've never seen the Davies girls eat.

We all went upstairs to our respective rooms and Ashley went to sit on the bed. I walked over to her and straddled her thighs and leant in to kiss her.

She smelt different.

She smelt of alcohol, which wasn't the only strange thing.

That wasn't her perfume, and it sure as hell wasn't mine.

I looked up to see the guilt in her eyes, she looked away from me as tears started rolling down my face

"did you cheat on me?"

She didn't answer, I tried again "Ashley, did you cheat on me?"

She stayed facing every direction but at me.

I moved my fingers to under her chin and moved her head around so she was looking me in the eye

"Did you fucking cheat on me Ash?"

She looked down again and nodded.

I got up off her and started pacing, she was crying now but she didn't get up to follow me.

"Who with?"

She shook her head

"Ashley, who the fuck with?"

She shook her head again

"Ashley, if you don't tell me who the fuck you fucked that wasn't me tonight, I swear to god I will leave you right now"

She looked up at me, I could see the guilt in her eyes, but I couldn't understand why she would do it.

"Ke$ha"

What!

That was not the answer I was expecting.

I sat down on the floor and brought my knees up to my head as I cried silently

"Spence, let me explain?"

I looked up and saw her, she was knelt down in front of me, pleading in her eyes.

"Why did you do it? You're supposed to love me not rip my heart out"

She gasped at my words, I was hoping they would hit home and that's what they seemed to do.

"I don't know Spence, I can't remember, and I do love you, more than anything, more than life itself, you complete me and I fucked up big, but forgive me and I'll make it up to you"

I looked up at her again and she tried to grab one of my hands, I pulled it away quickly and she looked hurt at this action.

I didn't care

She fucking cheated on me.

"what do you mean you don't remember"

"Well one minute I was having coffee with Naya, then ke$ha walked in, but Naya had to go because Heather rang, then me and K went out for a drink at the bar, but I knew I had to be home soon and I told her that, she brought me a drink, the next thing I remember was waking up naked in her bed and her telling me we had sex"

I looked up at this, how could she not remember it

"Did you even have sex?"

"I don't know Spence, I really don't, all I know is that I love you and I fucked up, I need you baby"

I looked up at her and she was crying.

I stood up and walked out, "I need some air, don't wait up"

She nodded as I left and I heard her cry as I walked away, I walked past Kyla's room and she opened the door to look at me

"what's going on?"

"ask your sister"

(Kyla's POV)

"Ashley?"

I walked into her room.

"Ash, where are you?"

There was no reply, I knew where she was I just wanted her to come to me

"Ash, what happened?"

I opened the closet door to see her curled into a ball crying, I sat next to her and placed my arm across her shoulders.

"I cheated on her"

"You what!"

I couldn't believe what I just heard

"Or I think I did, she told me I did, I don't remember much"

I shook my head to clear it, "so how do you know you did it?"

"Why would she lie?"

"I have no idea Ashley, tell me everything"

and she did, and I have to say, I'm surprised Spencer didn't see it before.

"she drugged you Ash"

"She what?"

"I think she drugged you"

(woman's POV)

"did you do it?"

"Yep" replied the blonde

"and she thinks she cheated on Spencer?"

"yep, in fact she was crying about it before she left"

"good, you've done well babe, now come here so I can show you I love you"

**Ohh, so who is controlling K e dollarsign ha? (:**

**Anyway don't hate me for this, I'll probably update again tomorrow (:**

**Please Review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	24. Chapter 24

**I know I'm terrible, I said next day and you've had to wait like 3 ): I am sorry, but things took my time away, I'm posting this at like 1am despite having work tomorrow so that should be a redeeming feature? (:**

**Thank you guys for your reviews, I swear you're the best, I might just have fallen a little but in love with all of you ;]**

**Thankyou to Miss Nowhere, hugbuddy13, n and mb168 for your reviews :]**

**IrishGirl33 & LoveAsh87 - you'll find out in this chapter, I do hope you enjoy it ;]**

**htriospashley - I thought you would like the glee reference (just for you ;]) and I'm a Brittana shipper too, but we already know that haha, thanks ;]**

**Imaferrari - I'm glad you laughed, I took your suggestion and mixed it up a bit, enjoy ;]**

**Palex 4ever - Thank you :]**

**1southluvr - yeah, it was probably hot because Mandy Musgrave is super fine ;] thanks :]**

Chapter 24

(Spencer's POV)

I've been walking now for about four hours.

Walking to nowhere.

Just walking.

Just thinking.

I never thought I would have to ask Ashley if she cheated on me.

I mean she went on tour, she didn't do it then.

It would have been easier to do it then I would have thought.

But apparently she wanted to rip my heart out now, and I hated her for it.

I was in the middle of my thoughts when I bumped into someone.

I looked up and saw her, my old best friend.

Blake.

"Hi Spencer"

"Hi B, how are you?"

"I'm fantastic actually, how are you?"

"Oh I've been better"

She smirked at me, I swear she smirked.

"Oh, and what's wrong in the wonderful life of Spencer Carlin?"

"Nothing, I've got to go"

As I was walking away she looked angry

"You can tell me she cheated on you, that she fucked up like I told you she would"

I turned around in disbelief

"how did you know she cheated on me Blake?"

Blake looked around nervously

"just a hunch, anyway I've got to be going, my girlfriend's waiting for me, you might know her, big pop star Ke$ha"

I was shocked

"You fucking planned this?"

I was angry.

"I don't know what you mean Spencer, good bye"

She walked away and didn't look back, I was livid, the truth was staring me in the face.

I had been set up.

Ash had been set up.

It all made sense now, no wonder she couldn't remember anything.

I picked up my phone to ring Ashley but she didn't answer, she must be pissed at me.

I rang Kyla, she answered on the last ring "Hey Spence"

"Ky, what are you doing right now?"

"Urm, well, I'm at the hospital with Ash"

My heart topped beating, what was wrong with her?

"What's wrong with her?"

"She had an allergic reaction to something, they think it was a drug she was given, they've done a drugs test and they're waiting for the result, I was just about to call you, I didn't know if you would wanna be here"

"No Ky, I was wrong okay? I think we've been set up, I'll be there soon"

With that I hung up and rushed to the hospital.

It took me nearly an hour to get to the hospital considering how far I had walked, that was fast.

"Ky, is she okay?"

"Oh Spence, you're here she's been asking for you, the doctors said she has been given a drug tonight"

She didn't cheat on me.

I felt relieved.

Yet at the same time I was furious with Blake.

"She didn't cheat on me, it was Blake this time I swear it"

Kyla nodded as if understanding what I was saying

"Firstly though, lets get you to your lady"

I nodded and grabbed Kyla's hand as she took me to Ashley's room.

I walked in and she was sleeping, she looked so peaceful, I went to sit next to her on the chair by the bed and grabbed her hand.

As soon as my skin touched hers she woke up and smiled.

"Spencer?"

Her voice was so quiet.

"I'm here baby"

She looked over at me and smiled

"I love you, forever, you're my number one okay"

I nodded and kissed her on the forehead, now I knew the truth I was going to move on and love her like never before.

"I love you too Ash, get some sleep I'm not going anywhere"

She nodded and fell back asleep, I was just thinking of ways to kill Blake.

"Kyla?" I called looking for the other brunette, not wanting to leave my girl, Kyla walked in with a smiled on her face as she sat next to me.

"Yeah Spence?"

"What are we gonna do?"

She smirked at me, "I have a plan"

Ashley was allowed home the next day, and I was relieved that she only had to have her stomach pumped.

"Babe. I'm fine okay, I'm just gonna go sleep okay?"

I nodded at her, I knew she was annoyed at being babied by Kyla and I but I couldn't bring myself to care so much.

"Ky, we've gotta go see her okay?"

Kyla nodded and walked out of the room to get the car sorted, I ran upstairs and into my room.

"Ash, me and Ky are going out for a bit if you need anything I've got my phone and I love you" I said kissing her on the forehead, she nodded sleepily.

I got in the car and we drove to Blake's house, ready for confrontation.

Ky knocked on the door and Blake answered, she smirked at the sight and chuckled a little bit.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure? Make it quick I have a lady waiting in bed"

"Look, we know what the fuck you did to Ashley, I'm telling you to leave us alone okay" I screamed

She laughed again and shook her head "and why do I care what you tell me?"

"why the fuck are you doing this Blake?" Kyla cut in

"Is that a serious question? Think about it guys or are you too fucking stupid to see what's right in front of you?"

I was red with rage and couldn't hold it in any longer, I pulled my arm back and punched her in the face, I felt her nose crack under my knuckles, and searing hot pain in my hand as well.

"You bitch"

"That's nothing, come near us again and you'll have problems"

She walked up to me menacingly, I was scared but I didn't wanna show her I was.

"Spencer, you're gonna wish you never did that"

She ran towards me and grabbed my by the neck, she slammed me against the wall next to the door before anyone could do anything, I vaguely re-call Kyla shouting at her to let me go and grabbing at Blake, but she was stronger than she looked.

She suddenly swung her arm back and caught Kyla, which made the short brunette fall to the floor, she looked unconscious.

"What the fuck did you do?" I struggled out, she just laughed mechanically.

"What did I do? You're the one who did this to me" she said as she punched me in the face, I felt the pain in my left eye, I knew I would have a bruise in the morning, she laughed wickedly again.

"What did I do to you?"

"You fucking ruined me Spencer, you broke my heart and I hate you for it, it was supposed to be me and you"

She punched me again, in the jaw, I immediately tasted blood in my mouth, I still didn't flinch a what she was doing although it hurt like hell, I wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

She lessened her grip on my neck so she was just holding me in place instead of strangling me.

"Why did you do that to Ashley?"

"Because you were supposed to be mine, when you broke up with Kyla, you weren't supposed to catch us, you were supposed to find out she cheated on you and run into my arms, not that slut's arms"

She did not just call my girlfriend a slut.

"Who knows what she's got? She's a walking disease"

What?

I was angry, worse than I was before, first she hurt my girl now she feels like she can bitch about her, I suddenly lifted my left arm and pushed Blake's arm away from my neck, it was a surprise so it was easy, I then leant forward and punched her in the face again.

She fell backwards just as Kyla was regaining consciousness. I ran over to my friend and knelt next to her on the floor

"Ky, you okay? Let's get you to hospital"

She shook her head, "Spence, I'm fine okay, I just need to sit for a second"

I nodded and let her sit down while I sat next to her, in pain and breathless, I needed to see my girl.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

I looked over to see a blonde in the doorway, it wasn't the blonde I expected.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Blake's girlfriend Bec, who the fuck are you?"

Kyla looked up at the name nervously, she seemed to recognise the girl that was talking, the girl looked at her and smiled slightly while she blushed

"Hey Bec, word of advice, stay away from Blake, she's bad news, okay?"

Bec nodded at Kyla and carried on smiling.

"Nice air by the way" she said quietly as I helped her up, the other girl thanked her and walked inside to get her stuff.

I walked Kyla to the car, I needed Ashley right now.

"Ky, how do you know her?"

"Urm, well, I sorta had a thing with her"

"When?" I said sceptically

"When we were dating, I'm sorry okay Spencer, I was a terrible girlfriend" she hung her head

"No drama's Ky, calm down okay"

She nodded as I drove us home.

As soon as we got in Ashley was running towards the front door to welcome us.

"Shit, where the hell have you guys been?"

I looked over at my flustered girlfriend as she looked to her sister and back to me gasping at every bruise she spotted.

"Nowhere, just sorting some business"

Ashley didn't seem pleased with my answer, she gave me a dirty look and helped her sister sit down.

"Have you been to the hospital, you look like you hit your head"

She shook her head, "I did bang my head but we didn't go to the hospital"

I sat down on the arm chair next to the sofa Kyla was sat on, Ashley seemed to be checking her for concussion until she declared her clear.

"Right now Dr Davies has discharged me I need some sleep, night guys"

"Night" Ashley and I said in unison, we knew she wasn't sleeping, I also knew she was leaving me to tell Ashley what happened.

My girlfriend turned to me and stared

"Baby, just sit down okay"

She nodded and came to sit on my lap, she snuggled into me whilst tracing a hand over the bruises forming above and under my eye and on my cheek bone, I also had a small cut on my lip.

"What happened? Please tell me" she whispered

I nodded "we went to see Blake, she set you up and she needs to know she can't mess with us like that"

"What, how?"

"Well she said her girlfriend was the one you slept with, I mean she obviously put her up to the job"

Ashley nodded and looked into my eyes "Look Spence, I am really sorry"

"Ashley, you were drugged, just keep me away from that pop star because I'm gonna kill her"

Ashley chuckled as she snuggled into my chin "I love it when you're all aggressive, I don't like it when you're hurt but still"

I smiled and kissed her forehead "so what do you wanna do?"

She looked up and kissed me softly on the lips as she pretended to think about it, "urm, you?"

She kissed me again, harder, I responded equally enthusiastically, she smiled as she slipped her tongue in my mouth and massaged my muscle with her own.

She pulled away and looked into my eyes "I've missed you Spence, I love you"

"Ash, I didn't go anywhere"

She shook her head "you weren't here with me the whole time, I mean I was thinking about you but you were angry with me, you weren't with me for like a whole day, I missed you"

I chuckled at her cute blush as it spread over her cheeks and down her neck, "I'm here now Ashley, forever, I love you"

She looked into my eyes and kissed me again, we continued like this for a while until she decided we should take it to the bedroom, she got off me and pulled me up, her lips never leaving mine. She put her hands on the top of the back of my thighs and pulled me up so my legs were wrapped around her waist. My hands were wrapped around her neck and she was groping my behind as she held me tight.

She carried me to our bedroom and set me on the bed, she straddled a thigh and we pulled away for air, her eyes had gone black with desire, I could tell she would be soaked already.

"Spence, I wanna use the strap-on again"

I nodded at her as she smiled, she kissed me again taking off my top, she kissed up my stomach as she raised the blue tank top I had on, she kissed through my breasts and to my neck. She stopped there as she pulled the top off completely and kissed, licked and bit my neck, sucking occasionally.

I knew she had left many marks but I couldn't help but moan every time.

She kissed back down my body and pulled my jeans down my legs, she stood up at the end of the bed to look down at me, "Ash, you're wearing too many clothes"

"That's because I've got an idea, come here babe"

I got up and walked to her, she kissed me slowly and pulled a chair from one side of the room, "sit here"

I did as she asked as she left to walk behind me, she rummaged around and threw something on the bed, she then came up behind me and kissed the back of my neck.

I felt the cool circle of hand-cuffs clip around my wrists, I flinched a bit but I knew she wanted to try something like this, and who was I to deny her?

Especially if she looked as sexy as right now.

She was walking in front of me shaking her hips, she was biting her lip as she moved her hand downwards to un-do the button on her denim skirt.

I looked over to her as she rubbed her hands up her stomach slowly, she lifted her top up as she went and pulled it off.

"Like what you see Spence?"

I could only nod for fear of droll leaving my mouth.

She turned some music on and started to dance, she danced towards me and straddled my legs, she danced on top of me, I could feel her wetness through her panties when she dipped down and rubbed her centre on my leg.

"Want me to take this off?"

I nodded again, my eyes popped out of my head as she pulled her skirt down and revealed a new tattoo.

"I got this for you" she said whilst rubbing her fingers over a perfectly scripted S that sat on her hip

"Wow, Ashley, I love you"

She smiled "I love you too, you're forever"

She kissed me fast on the mouth and slipped her tongue in my mouth as her hips continued to grind on my legs to the beat.

She pulled away and walked back, she unclasped her bra and pulled it off throwing it across the room.

My girl was perfect, she looked me in the eye as she danced to the beat again, she looked so sexy, I wish I could touch her, fuck her right here right now, but she was in control.

She bit her lip again whist still looking at my eyes, she pushed her hands into her panties and started stroking herself, she moaned as I groaned at not being able to touch her.

She pulled her panties down and my eyes followed her hand movements, she had moisture starting to drip down her legs, she swayed her hips as she glided towards me.

"Sit on my face Ash, let me taste you"

She nodded and found a position stood on the chair I was sat on as I licked and sucked her, she tasted amazing, there were no words to describe it.

I sucked her clit into my mouth and bit down a bit, she moaned as my tongue continued to work my way around her dripping centre.

I could feel she was getting close, she I sucked and bit down harder, she screamed my name as her juices gushed into my mouth.

She moved down to sit on my lap again panting, she kissed me again slipping her tongue in my mouth, she moaned as she tasted herself on my lips and tongue.

She moved her hand to my centre as we kissed and moved one finger up and down my slit, spreading my wetness, I could feel it pool on the chair underneath me and run down my legs.

"My, you're so wet Spence, what would you like me to do about it?" she said as she moved her finger over my clit, stroking it.

"Fuck me Ash"

She walked over to the bed and quickly strapped on the extra appendage, she walked towards me and put the dildo into my mouth, I sucked on it as if it were real.

"That's it, suck my cock Spence"

She let me do it for about a minute before she pulled it from my lips and moved it to my other lips.

She smeared the head in my juices before she pushed the whole 8 inches in, I moaned loudly as I felt it fill me completely.

Ashley thrust into me steadily, and sped up quickly.

I could feel I was close, and she knew it.

She pumped into me fast and hard until we were crashing into each other, I could tell she was close too.

I felt my walls clamp down and pleasure rush through me, I knew she released at the same time as me because she moaned loudly as I screamed her name, she collapsed on top of me with the dildo still buried deep in me, I held her tight as I kissed her forehead.

"That was amazing Spence" she whispered

"Only the best for the girl I love"

**Okay so I chucked in a sex scene for the lack of updating on time :] still love me? Haha**

**Anyway as I said you guys are amazing, and I'll try and update soon but it might be the end of this story very soon, is there anything you guys want to happen? (:**

**Please Review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys

Sorry this is just an author's note, and I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a while, I haven't had a laptop, and therefore haven't been able to write :/

I will however have a chapter up for you in like the next day or something, maybe even today, it depends how back into my stories I can get :P

Also some of you may have noticed I changed my name from PancakeDisaster to CharmYourPantsOff, that's because the first name I had was kinda temporary.

So I'd like to say sorry again and I hope you guys will carry on reading my stories (:

Loveeee x


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for reviewing guys (:**

**Thanks to hugbuddy13, n and Miss Nowhere (:**

**Love Ash87 – thank you, I'm glad you liked the sex scene (;**

**Lilce1992 – maybe, but maybe we'll let the girls do it (;**

**1southluvr – haha thank you :P**

**Hptriospashley – no dramas, I loves me some Naya and HeMo too (; thank you, I'll try and take it back to the fluff soon (: I think I'll do a few more chapters and then I probably will do an epilogue (: we'll see how it goes though (;**

Chapter 25

(Ashley's POV)

I just woke up.

I keep waking up, just to make sure Spencer's still here.

That it's not all a dream, and I actually did cheat on her.

I mean I'd never want to hurt her, ever, she means everything to me.

Sure enough she's sleeping soundly with her arms wrapped tightly around my waist and her head snuggled into the crook of my neck.

I could kill the people who made me think I cheated on my girl, I mean, I probably will, but right now I'm enjoying holding her close.

Her hair smells amazing, she looks beautiful, we just had some crazy hot sex.

I'm officially the luckiest girl in the world.

Suddenly I'm shocked out of my thoughts by my phone ringing, and I really don't wanna wake Spence so I move over to answer it.

It says unknown number.

"Hello?" I speak quietly into the receiver.

"_Ahh, Ashley Davies, it seems my plan to kill you failed, as did my plan to separate you from your girlfriend, and since they have failed I might have to take another route to get to you"_

"I'm not my sister, you're not gonna get to me, I already paid you, I don't owe you shit"

"_Ha ha that's where you're wrong my dear girl, you owe me everything, and that's exactly what I'll take, you had better keep an eye on your blonde"_

With that they hung up and shivers ran down my spine, they were going to go after Spencer.

"Ash?" I looked down to see my girl looking at me with concerned eyes "what's wrong?"

I looked down and smiled, I wouldn't tell her about this, I didn't want her to be worried, I'd just protect her until I was dead.

"Nothing love, I was just thinking about what's happened recently, I'm so glad you're still with me"

She smiled, which made me smile, I forgot everything else in the world but her, and making her smile.

"I'll always be with you love, forever and always" she said kissing my neck softly as she snuggled back into it, "go to sleep"

I chuckled and shut my eyes thinking of only my baby, and how happy she made me.

(Spencer's POV)

Ashley's been acting strange.

When we woke up, she seemed normal, she seemed happy, but as soon as I decided to go out she told me I couldn't, she insisted she come with me, which was annoying until I realised I love spending time with her.

She took me shopping, which wasn't what I planned to do, but it was one of my favourite things to do anyway. She paid for everything, including lunch and dinner, which wasn't strange so I forgot about it, until I went to look in a shop when she was on the phone.

I was in the middle of looking at shoes and she ran in looking panicked "Ash, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I didn't know where you were, I just got worried"

I looked at her strangely "Babe, I'm just here, what's going on?"

"Nothing, sorry, I'm going to call Kyla"

She quickly walked out leaving me puzzled; I turned around and bumped into someone

"Sorry"

The man looked down at me and laughed "no problem my dear, in fact you were just the person I was looking for"

"Wha…..

(Ashley's POV)

She must think I'm a freak, I just stormed in there.

I pull my phone out to ring Kyla, she needs to know something.

I turned to look over at the shop where Spencer was, still looking down at my phone.

I look up and can't find her within my eyesight anywhere and I started to panic a little bit.

I walked over to the shop to see a man dragging out my blonde, shit.

I tried to run after him but there was too many people in the way. I tried to push my way through. I screamed her name. I couldn't get to her. People started to part, maybe because they thought I was crazy.

I ran through the door I saw the guy go through a minute ago and come across a staircase, I don't know whether to go up or down.

I can't lose her.

"Spencer?" I scream, I recieved was no response.

Surely they could only go down?

I mean, I don't know what was up, but the was out must have been down.

I quickly decided to go down and ran down the stairs as fast as my legs would carry me.

I got to the bottom and burst out the door and looked around frantically, I couldn't see anyone.

I'd lost her.

I didn't know where she was gone or what would happen to her.

I needed her.

My phone rang and I saw the unknown number again.

I answered and the man started to speak instantly

"_I told you to look after her"_

"What do you want from me? I'll give you anything, just don't hurt her"

(Kyla's POV)

Ashley rang me about half an hour ago, she couldn't explain properly, she just sounded upset, and told me where she was.

I drove as fast as I could to get to my sister, the whole time wondering where Spencer was.

I was hoping they hadn't broken up again.

I know that would destroy my sister.

I arrived at the shopping centre and walked through the building, she said she was out the back, I should have just walked around.

"Oh my god, did you see Ashley Davies? Is she crazy?"

"Wow, did you see that, she's un-hinged"

I walked through the crowds ignoring the comments being made about my sister.

I walked through the shop and out the back and saw her sobbing on the sidewalk, she was sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head buried in her knees. I noticed there was no Spencer again.

"Ash? What's wrong?"

She looked up at me, she looked lost, I noticed she hadn't stopped crying.

She moved her head to my shoulder and cried on me, I just wrapped my arms around her as well as I could and kissed her head while she cried

"They took her, they took Spencer" she sobbed

"Who? Ashley, who took Spencer?"

"Steve"

My blood ran cold as she cried.

"Why, what do they want?"

"Me. He wants me".

**I'm sorry I know it's really short, but I kinda lacked inspiration, so I figured I would see how this went down and carry on if people liked it :P I'll probably update again tomorrow, it should be longer as well (:**

**Please review (: you guys are awesome, and sorry again about the wait :P**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, so I'm sorry it took me this long to update, there's just like a lot going on in my life at the moment! I'll try and update more and quicker ;)**

**Thanks guys for the reviews, they all mean a lot to me (: firstly to the anonymous reviewer, I'm sorry you feel that way, but it's just the way I chose to write it, so suit yourself ;]**

**Palex 4ever – haha thankyou (: well I hope you like this update then (;**

**Mb168 – thankyou for your review, we'll see (:**

**Imaferrari – I'm glad you liked the sex scene ;] and yeah, crazy dude indeed :p**

**.scream – I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, I'll try not to do it again (;**

**Rachel2020 – oh, please don't die :] I hope this will make it all better ;]**

**Lilce1992 – haha, well I brought the drama, like I'm kinda spreading it over some chapters, I hope it's okay for you ;]**

Chapter 26

(Kyla's POV)

Ashley was a wreck, she just, gave up

"I did this to her, me, he wants me, I couldn't just give him what he wanted, and now he's taken what I need" she sobbed into my shoulder as I held her, still sat outside the door.

"Come on Ash, we're gonna get her back okay?" I said with a small smile, even though I was scared, I was nowhere near as scared as my sister "it's not your fault anyway, it's mine"

She looked up at me shocked "No, Kyla, No"

She shook her head and squeezed my hand "but if I hadn't brought him into our lives"

She looked up at my statement, she turned to comfort me, "No, Kyla, come on, it's not your fault, I should have just dealt with him then when I had the chance"

I looked at my sister with wide eyes "what do you mean dealt with it?"

She looked up at me with steely hard eyes, she showed no emotion, this was the old Ashley "if he harms her I will kill him"

I just looked at her, speechless, I didn't know what worried me more, the fact she had just threatened to kill him, or the fact I knew she was completely serious.

Suddenly she stood up and walked towards the car park, "I'll give him what he wants, Ky come with me and you can take Spence home safely"

I got up and ran after her, she was walking at top speed to get to her car "Ashley, no, we'll sort this another way"

"There is no other way!" she screamed at me "He's got Spence, he might hurt her Ky, I can't have that, she can't get hurt" and with that she turned back in her original direction and got into her car.

I sat in the passenger side scared to say anything, I knew Ashley didn't mean to shout, but I couldn't do anything to help her. "where are we going Ash?" I asked quietly

She looked over to me apologetically, "Ky, I'm sorry okay, I'm just scared, I can't live without her"

I nodded and re-asked my question "we're going to the old power plant"

She returned her gaze to the road, and I looked over to her "we'll get her back Ash, nothing bad will have happened to her"

"I hope"

We got to the old power plant on the outskirts of the city and it seemed empty, Ash got out of the car and strode towards the building with confidence, confidence that I knew was a front.

"Give me back Spencer" she roared from outside the building, and a chuckle echoed through the air.

I walked up to Ashley and stood there for her support as much as mine.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you" she roared again, then the chuckle echoed around again, closer this time.

"Ashley, come on, what's this all about? I thought we were friends?" came a sinister voice from behind us.

"Give me back my girlfriend and I won't hurt you, you've crossed the line"

He chuckle again, with a deep chuckle that could only be described as patronising. "we will give her back to you, after you give yourself up"

She looked at him, her eyes void of emotion and her voice steely hard she said "Take whatever you want from me, I'm here offering myself to you in exchange for my girlfriends safety"

He nodded and grabbed her arm, but not before looking at me "Kyla, long time no see, how are things?"

I look up at him, and spat in his face "Fuck off, and you're not taking my sister anywhere you maniac"

He laughed looking angry "I'll take you instead if you want, I mean this is all your fault"

Suddenly a scream echoed around the area, "Spencer" cried Ashley, she turned and punched the man holding onto her and knocked him out in one punch, as she ran into the building following the screams.

I followed her as she ran, she followed the screams well and she seemed to know exactly where to go, she shouted Spencer's name all the way in the hope that she would get a reply. She suddenly swerved to a corridor on the left and busted through the door on the end, when I got in with her I saw Spencer lying on the floor with blood around the room, she looked pretty rough. I looked up and finally noticed Ashley standing in front of someone in the corner looking menacing.

"What the fuck did you do Blake?"

She laughed and walked over to Ash "she picked you, and paid for it"

Ashley launched herself at the other girl; she landed on top of her, and hit every part she could of the girl's body. I noticed Blake had stopped moving and walked over to Ashley quickly "Ash, stop it, it's done"

She suddenly stopped and moved off of Blake, she scurried over to Spencer as I checked Blake was still alive, which she was.

I walked over to see Ashley pull Spencer into her arms and lift her up, moving out of the door. I followed her again and stopped suddenly behind her as we spotted Steve, sporting a black eye looking pissed off. He was pointing a gun at us.

"Thought it was that easy did you?"

We didn't respond, I couldn't stop shaking

"It was never going to be that easy now, I mean, come on"

(Ashley's POV)

Beeping entered my head, a slow beep, but it was a steady beep.

I opened my eyes, and looked upwards.

It was so bright, my eyes took a while to adjust, and stop the angel leaning over me.

"Spencer?" I whispered, my voice was husky, my throat was dry

"Ashley? I'm here, look at me baby, I'm here"

"Am I in heaven?"

She chuckled quietly and grasped my hand "no baby, you're in hospital again"

I looked up at her and my eyes finally landed on her beautiful face, her amazing eyes pierced into mine, she had a strange look on her face, as if she couldn't believe something.

"What am I doing here?"

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head, then point to the water, which she quickly went to get for me and held to straw to my mouth.

"Thanks, and no I don't, what happened?"

I looked up at her face and noticed a few bruises down the side of her cheek, and jaw. I thought about it and remembered Steve. Steve had her, we went to get her.

"Oh my god, Steve? What happened?"

She looked at me and gripped my hand tighter "calm down baby, he's gone"

I looked up at her "what do you mean?"

She smiled at me and turned the TV onto the news channel

'_in other news, Steve Smith, the infamous drug dealer was killed today in a car explosion, police aren't treating it as suspicious'_

She looked down to me with bright eyes.

"Really?"

She leant down to kiss me "Yeah baby, really"

I smiled at her and kissed her harder, before pulling away with a new thought.

"Hold on, what happened? All I remember is finding you then running into Steve in the corridor"

She looked at me, "you'll have to ask Ky, I was out cold"

I nodded and looked around for my sister.

"Where is she?"

"she hasn't woken up yet"

**Okay so I'll try and update as much as possible and as soon as possible, but, as I said before there's a lot going on, I'll do my best (:**

**Thanks for reading guys, I like you all very much (:**

**Please Review (:**

**x**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

(Ashley's POV)

'_Ashley, help me, please. Ash. Please help me'_

"Ash, wake up baby, you're having a nightmare, it's okay I'm here"

I opened my eyes and spotted the blue that made me feel so safe, except this time all I could hear is Kyla screaming for my help, it was hard to think of anything else.

"I should have helped her"

"Who baby?"

I looked up at Spencer, "Ky, I should have been there for her, instead I got shot and fucked everything up, now she hasn't woken up"

I only noticed the tears running down my face when Spencer gently brushed them away with her thumb.

"Calm down, it wasn't your fault okay? Look Ky is gonna be fine" she smiled down at me before kissing my lips softly

"How do you know?"

"Because" she said softly smiling at me "she woke up yesterday, they had to knock you out overnight again, just in case, and I couldn't wake you when it happened"

I breathed a sigh of relief, and looked up at her and smiled, "can I see her?"

Her eyes clouded over and she looked sad "not yet baby, they're doing tests at the moment and neither of you are allowed out of bed"

I nodded, sadly I looked up at her and smiled again "will you check on her again?"

"I just went baby, but I can go again if you want?"

I nodded at her and let go of her hand that was grasping mine tightly, "yeah, can you tell her I love her?"

She nodded and stood up, kissed me on the forehead and whispered "I love you" in my ear before she turned to leave.

How did I get so lucky?

(Spencer's POV)

"Hey Ky" I smiled as I walked into the room, she looked over at me and smiled, she lifted up her arm to try and wave and winced in pain and put it back down

"Sorry Spence, the morphine is wearing off, is Ash awake?"

"She sure is, she sent me to tell you she loves you"

Kyla smiled and said to return the sentiment, "have you told her about Blake yet?"

I paled at the question, I didn't want to worry her again, so I shook my head at Kyla and sighed

"You've got to tell her Spence"

"I know, it's just hard okay? I don't want her to be worrying about anything right now"

She nodded at me and nodded at me to come closer, I walked over to her bedside and sat in the chair, she gripped my hand and smiled

"Spence, can you come closer?"

I nodded confused but moved closer to her, I moved my ear to her lips so she could whisper into it, I assumed that's what she wanted to do.

"You're the one that got away" she whispered, and then she kissed me softly in front of my ear and sighed.

I moved away and looked into her eyes, she smiled at me and I blushed. "I'm sorry Spence, but I have to tell you, I am completely in love with you, and I know you're happy with Ash, but you're all I think about, and I just needed you to know that"

I stood up, not sure of what to say to my hopefully future sister-in-law, "Ky, look…"

"No Spence, it's okay, just so you knew you know, I mean, I couldn't be this close to losing you again without telling you, and I just thought that now would be a good time"

I nodded at her and smiled before walking out the room to see Ash again, I was confused now, not because I doubted my feeling for Ash at all, she was the one for me, but Kyla had said she was in love with me, how would Ash react?

I walked in to my girls room and smiled at her, she looked nervous and tired, I walked over to her and kissed her soundly before sitting in the chair next to her.

(Ashley's POV)

Life takes some surreal turns sometimes, I mean, I'm a rockstar so a lot of things just come with the territory, but this I never expected.

I'm not talking about me nearly dieing, or Kyla.

I'm talking about the fact I just saw a new mother walk past my room with a bundle in her hands, she was smiling softly at it.

All I could think of was having one, a mini Spencer in my arms to hold.

I want a baby.

You may all think this is completely wrong timing, or that we're too young, but I know I'll be with my gorgeous blonde forever.

I'd do anything for her, and I want to start a family. I'd even carry the baby if necessary.

My beautiful blonde is just walking into the room now and I can't help but smile at her, and at the thoughts of having a mini Spencer running through my brain.

She smiled a half smile back at me, and I looked at her still smiling.

"I wanna talk to you about something" "Ash, I need to tell you something" we said together, I looked at her worried and her saw panic in her eyes.

"Spence, what is it?"

"It's about Blake…"

Woah, Cliffhanger :]

So sorry for the rubbish update, and that it took so damn long, I mean as I said before there's a lot going on in my life right now, and I'd explain if I could but I kinda can't. All I can say is I'm gonna try my best to update as quickly as I can and I will finish this story, maybe in a few more chapters :]

Thanks for Reading (:

Please Review x


End file.
